Imagine me & you
by FemslashSuperGirl95
Summary: This is the story of two witches who have to fight for something they never thought would happen. Two witches who are complete opposites but are bound together by magic. Two witches searching for who they are. This is the story of Faye Chamberlin and Diana Meade & how against all the odds they found something good out of all the bad. Warning Femeslash if you don't like don't read
1. A Wake with some Flashbacks

**Hey guys so I Went back and edited the first chapter. I pretty much just went through and added scene's I thought would help the story grow and explain their story a bit more. Yes this is a Diana chapter there is no Faye's point of view and all the flashbacks are in Diana's perspective but trust me I have my reasons and by the time I'm done editing and adding stuff to the beginning of my story I promise to have that last chapter written and out for you guys. So enjoy the new first chapter and let me know what you guys think about the changes!**

**Summary: This is the story of two witches who have to fight for something they never thought would happen. Two witches who are complete opposites but are bound together by magic. Two witches searching for who they are. This is the story of Faye Chamberlin and Diana Meade & how against all the odds they found something good out of all the bad. Warning Femeslash if you don't like don't read. Mentions of Diadam, Cadam, Cake, Nelissa & of course Fayana!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters**

Diana Meade needs control like how Faye needs to be reckless. The rebellious side of Faye had always been something that intrigued Diana, but her lack of domination over the girl is what pushed her over the edge. The circle had pretty much made her the leader. She's the one that started it all, she was the only one who knew what they were doing and everyone else in the circle listened to her or at least pretended to, even Cassie for the most part, so why couldn't Faye? It seemed as though rebellious brunette was taking over her mind a lot these days. Ever since they had met back in elementary school her thoughts of Faye consisted of_ 'What's she up too?'_ _'What has she done this time?' _She had always felt like she was cleaning up Faye's messes not that the other girl appreciated it. But now Diana found that her thoughts of the brunette had softened. Now when she thought of Faye it was more of '_I know she doesn't mean to do it' 'She's just as scared as the rest of us.' _She even would jump at the chance to help the girl when something went wrong_. _Diana's thoughts had gotten to the point where late at night when she was lying in her bed with her eyes closed she would even think about what it would be like to kiss the rebellious brunette. She remembered the day it had all started. The day when her thoughts slowly started to change, and when things started going wrong in every way they could. It was the day Cassie Blake had arrived.

-**FLASHBACK**-

Diana let her eye's wonder as she watched Faye walk away from Cassie, the girl that was about to change everything. "That's Faye resident bad girl" said Diana noticing Cassie too was staring at her.

"She's convincing" Cassie chuckled looking back at Diana.

"I'm Diana" she added sticking her hand out to shake the other girls.

"Cassie"

"Blake, I know your grandmother" Diana interrupted "It's a really small town." Before Cassie could say anything else the bell rang. "I got to run but everybody hangs out at the Boat House after school you should come, it's right on the water front you can't miss it. So stop by and I'll show you around" The two girls shared a smile before Diana walked off.

**-Later that day- **

Diana ran up to Adam's jeep seeing Cassie's car smoking and the two of them sitting in the back. "What happened?"

"Engine blew" Adam sighed looking at Cassie.

"No way it was something else you saw it, it just went up in flames" Cassie argued. Diana looked towards the Boat house seeing Faye and Melissa walking down the steps. Faye seeing Diana looking at her smirked and winked at the other girl. "I'm going to call my grandmother."

"No don't do that" Diana said snapping her attention back to Adam and Cassie. "Adam why don't you give Cassie a ride home" He nodded.

"No" Cassie argued.

"It's okay this is my boyfriend, he's cool" Diana faked a smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's really not a problem" he smiled at her.

"I'll call you later" Diana leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to his lips before taking off in the direction Faye had gone. Not being able to find the other girl Diana let out a sigh before heading into the Boat House and getting a bite to eat.

About an hour later Diana slowly walked up the steps of Faye's house and knocked on the door. Faye's mother opened the door "Diana" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Chamberlin is Faye home?" Diana smiled back.

"I'm right here" Faye sighed coming down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she had changed into a tight long sleeved red shirt that was basically see through so you could see that she was wearing a black push up bra and her black booty shorts. Diana looked the girl up and down before quickly shaking her head in attempt to get rid of any thoughts. Faye leaned her body against the door frame and raised her eyebrows at the other brunette. Diana motioned her head and Faye shut the door and walked out to stand in front of her crossing her arms.

"What did you do to Cassie's car?" Diana asked with a frown.

"Why do you assume I was the one that did it?" Faye asked with a smile.

"Did you?" Diana asked and watched as Faye's smile grew. "It was stupid and reckless, you risked exposure."

"I was testing her" Faye rolled her eyes and walked to lean against the porch. "We all want to know Diana I was just cutting to the chase."

"You could've hurt Cassie" Diana scolded moving closer to Faye.

"I didn't mean for the whole car to go up in flames that was her" Faye smirked. "Her energy connected with mine. Everything you said about the circle is true. She's here we have real power now."

"Which is why we need to be careful" Diana reasoned. "We can't control it."

"Then we should tell her" argued Faye.

"No" snapped Diana "She needs time, she just lost her mother. Look we all agreed to take it slow."

"No you said to take it slow and we all nodded I never agreed to anything" Faye smiled.

"We are doing this my way Faye" Diana squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw.

"Ya that ship sailed" said Faye standing up and taking a step closer to Diana.

"Do not push me Faye I mean it" Diana warned. Faye took another step closer so that they were sharing the same air. Diana held her breath at how close they were and Faye smiled at her reaction.

"Do you want to try that again because I didn't quite buy it, did you?" Faye took a deep breath and leaned into the girl as though she was about to kiss her. "Good night Diana" she whispered and walked back inside the house. Diana let out the breath she had been holding and cursed at herself for letting Faye get that kind of reaction out of her.

**-The next night- **

Diana kept running through what Faye had said at the abandoned house, the way she had just told Cassie she was a witch, how she didn't listen to a word she had said. _'Adam would know they made magic together' _those words in particular stood out. She had already been mad at herself for letting Faye get under her skin; her thoughts of the other girl were always something she had pushed down, and she wasn't going to let them come up now no matter what the girl did, but she knew something had happened between Adam and Cassie. These days it felt like everything was slipping away. Shaking the thoughts from her head Diana made her way to the Boat House she was talking to Cassie when lightning started flashing in the sky. Diana looked up just in time for the rain to start. She thought nothing of it at first and started walking inside when she got this feeling. The rain started pouring harder and harder. Diana could just barely make out a figure standing on the dock. _Faye _she thought running towards her. "Faye" Diana yelled "What are you doing?"

"It's beautiful" Faye laughed.

"You can't make it rain just cause you want to" Diana screamed.

"Yes we can" Faye yelled back with a smile. "We can do anything we want."

"No Faye you have to make it stop" Diana pleaded. But Faye did nothing and before Diana could say anything else lightning struck near her making her fall to the ground.

"Diana" Faye screamed running towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around Diana.

"You have to stop it" Diana cried.

"Okay I will" Faye cried clutching her closer. "Stop this storm" Faye yelled at the sky but it did nothing. Faye kept trying but nothing happened. It wasn't until Cassie came and got it to stop that the two girls stood up. Diana looked at Faye the girl had her eyebrows furrowed and eyes locked on the ground. "I'm sorry" Faye sighed her eye's connecting with Diana's. Diana gave her a sad smile and walked away.

-**That Monday**-

Chemistry, the one class the whole circle had together. Diana was sitting with Adam in the back of the class but her eye's kept looking between Faye and Melissa who sat at the table diagonal to hers and Cassie's. Something was going on but before she could put two and two together Cassie's beaker exploded followed by Faye's catching on Fire. Adam ran out of the room following Cassie and Diana gave a glare to Faye when she turned back. The other girl just smiled and waved back at her. After class Diana ran after Faye and Melissa meeting them in the courtyard. "Hey" she said catching up with them.

"Diana" Melissa said happily "what happened?"

"Adam took the blame" she sighed "he told him he mixed the chemicals and miss calculated."

"They believed him?" Faye laughed.

"He couldn't explain it any better" Diana snapped "we got lucky, no one got hurt now when are you going to get it through your head we need to bind the circle."

"Have fun" Faye joked.

"Can't you talk to her" Diana asked Melissa.

"Maybe we should bind it I don't like all this stray energy floating around" Melissa reasoned.

"No" argued Faye "not if it means we'll be linked I don't want you to have a say in what I do I don't want you to control me."

"But we'll have more strength as a group and we can use it better" Diana stated.

"For what? World peace? Are we going to save the turtles why can't we just leave it like it is?" Faye asked.

"Because it's selfish and dangerous" Diana argued back.

"Yes and I'm good with that" Faye smiled. "In fact I'm great with it" Faye pushed past her and Melissa followed after.

**-That Same Night-**

After the Fair, Diana stood watching Cassie and Adam talk on a bench near the water. She noticed how their bodies were angled toward each other how their body language screamed that there was more to this than meets the eye. Unfortunately she was dragged out of her thoughts when an arm found its way around the back of her neck. "Look at them" Faye smirked "their like little gold fish stuck together."

"Shut up Faye" Diana snapped pulling the other girls arm off of her.

"Seriously Diana you are two minutes away from losing him" Faye said shaking her head.

"I want to bind the circle tonight" Diana smiled back.

"I'm busy" Faye shrugged.

"Faye use your head, you know we have to."

"Well I'd prioritize if I were you, you have a bigger problem" she sent the girl a wink and walked off the way she had come.

After the Sally accident Diana and the rest of the circle escaped to inside the Boat House. Diana watched Faye who had tears streaming down her face watching the ambulance drive away. Noticing how the girl was holding herself Diana walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "The paramedic's said she is going to be fine." Diana watched as Faye let out a big sigh.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt" Faye sobbed. "I really didn't" she faced the others. "With you here we have more power" she turned to face Cassie "I just have to will things and they happen."

"We can't let our feelings control us like this" Diana interrupted putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I like… I don't want this to go away" she whispered to Diana looking into her eyes and grabbing her hand.

"We don't have a choice it's too dangerous" said Cassie. "If we can't control how we feel or what we think we're just going to keep hurting people. I don't want to be connected to you anymore than you want to be to me" she looked at Faye "but no one else can get hurt, it's wrong. Diana is right we have to bind the circle."

"We will meet at the beach at midnight" Diana gave Faye a small smile and gave her hand one last squeeze before walking out with Adam.

After the short car ride to Diana's house she and Adam sat their looking at each other, it was the first time they had been alone since Cassie had arrived. "I've got to get the stuff together so you drive Cassie to the beach" Diana looked over at him.

"Well you did it" Adam let out a breath "You convinced her to bind the circle with us. I don't know what to expect do you?"

"No not really" she sighed.

"So how do we know it will work?" he asked.

"I don't know Adam" Diana shook her head "I just found the stupid book; I didn't go looking for it. I don't know any more than you or anyone else."

"What's going on?" he asked moving closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing" she lied looking at him. "I don't know what I'm doing, I pretend like I do but…" she let off Faye's words repeating in her head _'Your two minutes away from losing him'_ "Do I have anything to worry about with you and Cassie?"

"Why would you ask that" he questioned his brows furrowed.

"Because I'm insecure and I love you" she said a single tear escaping her eye.

"Come here" he said pulling her into him and kissing her. "I love you too" she tried not to see the smallest hint of doubt that was there in his eyes but she did. He loved her but she knew she was going to have to do everything in her power to keep him.

That night at the ritual Diana watched Faye, she stood differently almost fragile. And Diana couldn't help but think how beautiful Faye looked the way the fire light was hitting her face. And the way Faye looked at her, maybe things were changing maybe her and Faye could be friends.

**-Next Friday- **

After the eventful dance and convincing Cassie to let her give her a ride home, the two witches stood in her kitchen talking.

"Thanks for hanging with me" Cassie smiled.

"I know you didn't ask to be a part of the circle, you've got your whole loner thing I get it" she laughed. "And it's not like Faye and I are BFF's I mean she hates me most of the time. I just think were better together than we are apart, magic or not." Diana admitted setting her cola on the counter.

"Sorry if I was rude to you" Cassie apologized.

"It's okay" she said looking down. "I get it I see the way he looks at you."

"No it's nothing" Cassie explained.

"I hope your right because I love him; I've loved him for as long as I can remember."

"You have nothing to be worried about; I would never come between you too."

"I really do like you Cassie" Diana smiled "I want us to be friends."

"I'd like that" Cassie agreed.

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

Things now were even more screwed up than Diana thought they ever could be after the demon attack. Nick was dead; Melissa was broken, Faye's emotions were everywhere now that Jake was back; and Adam was upset with Jakes advances on Cassie. Things with Adam were hard now; things with Adam had never been hard before. They had always been so easy and although Cassie said nothing would happen Dianna almost wished it would so that it would all be over and she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. She was hurt by the way Adam looked at Cassie and how he would act around her. Diana had tried to keep his mind on her and not the Blonde witch, but nothing seemed to be working she had even tried using sex to get his attention.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"Since when do you cook?" asked Adam with a smug smile on his face.

"Never" Diana chuckled "but I just found the recipe online and followed the directions."

"Well this was amazing" he smiled lovingly at her.

"You're lying" she replied her face growing serious. He tried to speak but she cut him off. "I know it's disgusting, I'm a horrible cook" she stuck her bottom lip out pouting.

"Not if cooks are judged on effort and adorableness" Diana looked down blushing with a smile on her lips.

"I miss this" she said. And it was the truth she did, she loved being with Adam. "Feels like we haven't been alone in forever" she paused before beginning again "remember when we were the only two witches we knew?"

"Ya and then you had to go and ruin everything and tell the others" he teased.

"Sometimes I wish I never found the book and it was just you and me again... being normal." He chuckled at that.

"Well maybe tomorrow I'll cook you something horrible" this caused them both to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Time for desert" she said slowly standing up and making her way to the small table off to the side and setting the tray with the materials on the dining room table.

"Should I get bowls…? Spoons maybe?" he asked slightly confused.

"We're not going to need any of them." She replied seductively straddling him in his chair before spraying some whipped cream along his neck. Adam smiled becoming more and more turned on by her boldness as she leaned in and continued to lick it off.

"You missed a spot" he replied wittingly.

"Oh did I?" Diana asked getting that glint in her eye as she moved to the opposite side of his neck and began kissing it.

"Nope that wasn't it" he responded with a smile as she pulled away. Diana laughed at this as Adam took the whipped cream from her hands and sprayed it on her cleavage and began licking it off. He picked her up before setting her on the ground and chasing her into her bed room spraying the whipped cream as he trailed behind. Next thing she knew they were in her bed room, clothes were being thrown off piece by piece, and they ended up in a heavy make out session rolling around on her bed. All the while Diana couldn't contain the fact that in the back of her mind she wishes it where Faye here with her. But she shoved it far down and tried to focus on Adams lips on hers. It seemed to be working until their phones wouldn't stop ringing. Adam told her to ignore it but she just couldn't. She pushed him off of her and stood up with a disappointed sigh from Adam and looked to see that Faye had been trying to call. She looked at the screen and looked back at Adam a scared look on her face.

"Who is it?" He asked coldly.

"It's Faye" she paused looking down at the screen one more time "They're in trouble."

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

And that's how they got here, at the wake. Adam had gotten himself punched by Jake for being jealous. Diana watched the interaction with the blonde shortly after, sad not by the fact that she could see that he was falling in love with the blonde but that after everything she was losing the guy that had been her best friend. Even after he had promised she wouldn't. She casually looked out the window tarring her eyes away from the pair. Faye was out taking the drops her high clearly showing as she watched Faye climb up on to the railing and stick her arms out, as if she were on the titanic. Diana watched as Melissa showed up and started arguing with Faye before she tore her eyes away from them, not wanting to deal with the thoughts at that moment. That's all Diana had done all week. Watched and thought about what she was doing and the pain she was feeling. She walked down the steps in the back to check on Adams dad who had left ten minutes ago. She knew he had been drinking again. She stopped at the counter and brought him coffee the way he likes it with milk. He began his rant about nick but she was surprised when he stopped and looked at her with sad eyes.

"You love Adam don't you?"

"Yes." She responded not quite sure where this was going.

"He is so damn lucky to have you" Adam's dad added.

"Where lucky to have each other" she responded quickly not sure where this was going but began to walk away.

"I wish you were the one Diana you deserve to be happy."

"What?" she was stunned by this outburst.

"It's Adams destiny to be with Cassie Blake" she stared at him not knowing what to say "our families are written in the stars, Adam and Cassie, me and Amelia." She took a deep breath it was all too much.

"I should go" she tried to walk away again a tear escaping her eye but he stopped her.

"The sooner you let him go the sooner you can be free" she turned back around "Trust me" he spoke his voice dropping a little lower "Bad things happen when you mess with fate." They just stared at each other before she could take it no longer.

Later that night she walked back in to the Boat House knowing Adam was the only one left.

"Hey… What happened? You disappeared."

"I went for a walk."

"I'm sorry" he sighed "for the way I acted."

"Your dad told me about you and Cassie being destined to be together." She said cutting him off.

"It's just an old story to make him feel better about being in love with Cassie's mom" he said in defense.

"That's what I want… the kind of love that makes you want to believe in destiny."

"That's what we have." He said moving closer.

"No… because if we did I wouldn't feel like I do right now" she cried.

"Diana" he said almost begging "I love you, you know that. She shakes her head.

"There is a way you look at Cassie that I could never understand and I think I get it now. Its wonder, wondering if every time you find yourselves together its choice or destiny… you need to figure out which" tears where now starting in both of their eyes.

"Diana please, you're wrong" Adam begged.

"No" she whispers "I've been standing on the side lines watching it since she got here I can't do that anymore." And she left it at that, she walked out leaving a crying Adam. She too was crying as she got in her car and drove off.

She didn't know how or why but she ended up on the front steps of Faye Chamberlin's house crying into her arms the second the door opened. She didn't understand any of it she had thought she loved Adam but she wasn't sure if it was as much as she thought, he was all she had ever known. But with Cassie, and his actions she honestly believed Adam's dad, and with her thoughts of Faye occurring more and more she just couldn't do it anymore. There was just something about Faye, something she needed in the girl, it scared her. Faye was barley being nicer but that was it. Faye was being nicer and sure the girl flirted with a lot of boy's and when she sent Diana those smirks and winks it was just to get under skin but all that really mattered was that it was Faye's arms she was crying into and that Faye didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. That was enough to show Diana things were definitely changing for good or bad she didn't know.


	2. The Morning After

**Hey guys, so this is also the new edited version of chapter two. This chapter is still mine and pretty much just fluff in between the two episodes. I know it's still pretty short but I did add more. It is pretty much the transition of Diana's thoughts of Faye and just being broken up with Adam and how maybe Faye does care a lot more than she had been leading on. It's all about showing the more of the caring side of Faye and make her much more like-able (not that she isn't like-able to begin with I mean have you seen her with water she's just amazing :P). So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters**

The next morning Diana awoke and was shocked to find she was in a place she didn't recognize. She quickly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar bed room. The walls were painted a deep red color; the floor though covered in clothes and books, was a dark brown hardwood that matched the dresser and desk, against the opposite wall of the bed. On the desk were text books and papers, clearly not organized and on the dresser were multiple herbs and candles. That's when she remembered where she was; Faye's bedroom, and suddenly it all made a bit more sense. The clothes on the floor, the unorganized desk, and the herbs most likely used to practice magic when Melissa comes over. Finally, noticing that the bed was empty, Diana pulled back the covers. Remembering the details of the night before left Diana shivering from the cold and the memories of how her heart ached and the look on Adam's face. Noticing that she was not in what she was wearing the night before, but was now in one of Faye's long baggy shirts with no pants on Diana stood looking on Faye's messy floor for her own clothes. _I don't remember changing out of my dress, where did I put my clothes? _She thought. Diana stood up, stretching out the last bit of sleep from her muscles before exiting the room and making her way to the stair case. Once she reached the top the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles overwhelmed Diana, her belly making a grumbly noise. Diana slowly walked down the stair case looking at all the pictures of Faye that were on the wall. Pictures of Faye and her mother when she was younger and one's of Faye and her grandpa at his lake house.

As she reached the bottom she made her way into the kitchen stopping in the door way. Faye stood by the stove, headphones in and music blaring moving her hips to the beat and softly singing along. She spun in a circle as she turned to grab something off the counter behind her not even noticing Diana standing there. Diana stood their laughing as she watched the badass witch dance while cooking breakfast. Diana laughed even harder when Faye turned in her direction finally noticing the other brunette and dropped the egg that was once in her hand on the tile floor. "Diana" the other witch gasped a red tint claiming her cheeks. Diana flashed her a small smile.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" exclaimed the brunette with a chuckle.

"How long were you standing there?" Faye asked shifting her weight between her two feet.

"About five minutes or so" Diana said walking up to the counter to grab some paper towel and cleaning up the egg that had laid forgotten on the floor.

"This doesn't leave the house." Faye's said with a serious face

"Of course we wouldn't want to ruin that bad girl rep you have going on" Diana laughed

"I made us breakfast" Faye smiled pointing to everything on the counter. "I wasn't sure what you liked and I thought you could use it.

"I see that, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here last night and also for the shirt."

"No problem, you were really upset. And I may be a bitch most of the time but I wasn't just going to send you home. I'm usually not good with these sorts of things I try to help Melissa but she usually gets mad at me but do you want to talk about it?" Faye asked giving a reassuring smile.

"I broke up with Adam." It was a simple response straight to the point.

"Oh" said Faye looking down. "Cassie?" Diana started crying again and all Faye could think to do was reach out. "Diana." It came from Faye as a whisper. Dianna hadn't heard her talk to anyone like that besides Melissa and even that was extremely rare. "I'm so sorry what do you want me to do?"

"I honestly don't know." Diana sighed "I don't even know why I'm here" now she was really fighting off the tears "I guess because he was my best friend and I have nowhere else to go, no one else who really knows me." She couldn't fight them anymore the tears just started falling as Faye wrapped her arms around the girl, holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry" Faye breathed out. Diana just nuzzled her face into Faye's wavy hair, inhaling the sent that was one hundred percent Faye. It was the scent of Cinnamon and spices. Like if mischief had a scent that is what Diana imagined it would be.

They stood there for a few minutes until Diana's tears became sniffles. When Diana finally pulled away, Faye grabbed both of their plates and carried them back to her room. Once there, she set the plates on her bedside table while she pulled out her laptop, motioning for Diana to lie next to her.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked Faye her eye's puffy from crying only moments ago.

"I think you need a pick me up" Faye smiled up at the girl. "This is the movie I watch whenever I get really sad. It was something my grandpa got me started on." To say Diana was shocked that Faye was opening up to her would be an understatement. They had never been friends, they weren't friends now. It was no secret Faye blamed her for taking away her magic but when it came down to it, Faye was proving that Diana was right she wasn't all bad, just stupid at times. Smiling at Faye, Diana climbed in next to her, grabbing her breakfast and pulled the covers over both of them as Faye started the movie. Diana giggled at Faye as Disney's Mulan started playing on the small screen of the laptop.

Throughout the hour and a half movie the girls laughed at all of the jokes and sung along to all the songs. By the end of the movie Diana felt a lot better. Her thoughts of Adam completely gone and as the Huns were defeated and Mulan left for home Diana looked at Faye. She noticed how the light hit the girl in a beautiful way, how her hair even though messy still looked amazing, she noticed for the second time how truly beautiful Faye really was. _You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty_ the emperor's voice rang throughout her head. She held her gaze until Faye made eye contact. Realizing she had been staring Diana cleared her throat. "I should go" she said standing up and grabbed her dress she now saw Faye had folded and left on the desk. Slowly she changed back into her dress not noticing how Faye's eyes looked her up and down as she stood in front of her.

"Oh, well I'll see you at Cassie's next Friday right?" Faye questioned.

"Cassie's?" Diana asked slightly confused. She didn't remember making any plans to be at Cassie's.

"Yup Cassie's, we're supposed to help her get ready for the Halloween party."

"Oh right!" Exclaimed Dianna "Halloween, yup I'll be there I can't believe it's here already" she chuckled.

"I'll see you there then" replied Faye with a shy smile and watched Diana walk out of her room.


	3. Halloween

**Hey guys, so here is the new Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

It was about mid-afternoon that Friday when Diana showed up on Cassie's doorstep. She immediately moved into the kitchen and started removing the things from her bags.

"I'm excited for tonight, thanks for coming over to help set up" said Cassie also removing items from the bags. Diana felt bad she had been stand offish with the blonde ever since she and Adam had broken up. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she just couldn't shake the feeling. Though at the moment all Diana could think about was how she wanted to see Faye. She had only seen the witch in the halls and in classes at school. Their moment at Faye's completely forgotten as Faye went back to being her bitchy self.

"No problem, I love Halloween and I could use the distraction" Diana said removing a boa and placing it around her neck.

"Have you and Adam talked at all since the wake?" Cassie asked facing the brunette.

"No" Diana sighs of course Cassie would think I meant Adam, because there is nothing going on with Faye, Diana scolded herself.

"I wish I could help somehow" Cassie said moving to the small dresser in the corner of the room.

"I don't even want to talk about it. I shouldn't have brought it up" Diana forcefully picks up a package from the bag.

"Oh. Of course, sorry" said Cassie putting her hands up in surrender. "Okay I know there is a big bag of plastic cups somewhere in here" she says sticking her head in the drawer for emphasis.

"What is that?" Diana asked as Faye enters the room carrying some sort of Dummy creature in her arms with Melissa in tow.

"A… zombie" answers Faye, like it was the stupidest question she had ever been asked. "I got it from the drama club and this is only the beginning" she adds with a smirk.

"There's a trunk load of stuff, Faye invited them so they would let us take as much as we wanted" Melissa says deciding she wanted to be join of the conversation.

"This is supposed to be a small party" argues Cassie.

"Relax they're geeks, you won't even notice they're here" says Faye. Diana was kind of glad for the change of events, the more people the less she would have to see of Adam. As much as Diana likes being in control, she hates how often it seems that the circle goes from having fun to it being all serious or someone trying to kill them. And as much as she didn't want to think it, most of it all revolved around Cassie. She didn't hate the girl by any means, but for once Diana just wanted to have a party or dance where something doesn't go wrong. But here we go again; just like that the atmosphere becomes serious as Cassie discovers a piece of the blade from the girl that had tried to kill her a few days ago. And being Cassie, she runs off to figure out what it might mean while Melissa goes to get more decorations, leaving Diana and Faye alone in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Faye asked once they had disappeared.

"Better after our movie, thanks again for that" says Diana blushing and smiling.

"No problem, I was going to text you this week, but I didn't know what to say and I was afraid you didn't want to talk to me the way you ran out" confesses Faye, her already pink cheeks getting darker.

"I could never get sick of you Faye, no matter what" Diana's eyes widen with the realization that the words she thought she was only thinking had come out of her mouth. Nervously, she picked up the stack of items she had taken out of the bag. "I'm going to go upstairs and start to set up" she says before quickly leaving Faye with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Later that night the house was filled with creepy ghouls and ghosts. The decorations Faye had bought turned out really good and what was supposed to be a small party had turned into a great, big high school party. Faye and Melissa were standing by a round table talking.<p>

"You know it's times like this that I pity the normal people. They will never be this cool" says Faye dressed as a sluty little red riding hood.

"Seriously, right?" agrees Melissa who was dressed as a sluty Harry Potter wizard.

"What else can we do? Bats?" Faye asked.

"Take flight and dive" chants Melissa as Faye joins in. The bats started to fly around the room and the already buzzed girls fell into easy laughter, squealing as they flew towards them. That is until Cassie came into the room screaming when a bat almost hits her in the face.

"Nice work" says Cassie, watching the bat fly into the living room. "Hey" she says walking up to Faye. "When Jake shows up, do you think you could keep him occupied?" Cassie asks knowing Faye would jump at the chance to be with her ex. Though she knew neither girl would admit it Cassie had noticed that something was starting to happen between Faye and Diana, she just wasn't sure what it was. She knew they had never been friends before, but the way Diana had been talking about her and looking at her recently and the way Faye had been targeting Diana more than usual, Cassie knew it meant something.

"Why do you think I'm wearing this?" asks Faye with her normal 'I have a plan' smirk.

"Right" Cassie said whispers looking down Faye hadn't even seemed to have a second thought.

"Wait, why do you want him occupied?" Faye asked, clearly confused. It was no secret that Cassie Blake liked Jake, and Faye knew that.

"When I showed him the flame knife, he knew that there were three symbols when mine was missing one" Melissa looks up sad. She doesn't want to not trust Jake he was the closest she was going to get to having Nick around. "He obviously knows more then he's telling us" explains Cassie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Diana was at the opposite side of the house conversing with students she knew from school, when a hooded man with a skull mask approaches her. She looks at him skeptical for a few seconds, before he lifts up the mask revealing that it was Adam. They smile at each other for a minute before he breaks the silence. "Wow" Diana just stares for a few seconds searching for what to say. They hadn't talked since the breakup.<p>

"Thank you" she mumbles laughing when she finds the fake teeth she had in her mouth made it hard to talk. He laughs with her as she takes them out and says it again much clearer. Before either of them can even really think, Diana quickly says "Have fun tonight" and starts to walk away.

"Diana wait" Adam calls out after her. She slowly turns around to face him. "Is this who we are now? We don't even talk?"

"What's left that you want me to say?" asks Diana.

"Tell me how to fix this" he begs.

"Adam, don't" she replies rolling her eyes.

"I love you" he says desperate now. "So if I let you forget that, let me try again. I know we can work it out"

"We shouldn't have to work so hard" she sighs.

"Not everything is perfect Diana. Sometimes things get a little out of control, but that doesn't mean it's wrong." Adam says his voice rising slightly.

"Like Cassie?" Diana asked. He just stands there, clenching his jaw. She nods, knowing he had nothing left to say, and walks away.

* * *

><p>Faye and Melissa had made their way to the drink table and were standing there, chatting among themselves. "Faye, think about this before you do something stupid. I know how bad it hurt last time, so don't do this." Melissa begs her best friend. Truthfully Faye was scared; she wasn't following Jake around like a love sick puppy because she was still in love with him. No, Faye Chamberlin was running from what she actually felt. She had already let Diana in more than anyone else even Melissa. If she was to admit that she had even the slightest thing for Diana Meade, she might just lose it. Faye did stupid reckless things because she didn't know what else to do and she knew that Diana would always be there to pick her, and the mess she had, made.<p>

Faye turns as she sees Jake enter the house. She looks around for Cassie and as she spots the shorter blonde, Cassie gives her a shocked look, and it's almost as if Faye had been asking for permission or better yet the encouragement to go ahead with the plan. Cassie moves her head in Jake's direction and Faye just gives her an almost sad glare before Cassie nods at her again, signaling that it was time to move. As Faye makes her way over to Jake, Cassie manages to sneak out the back.

"Great costume" Faye says as she pulls Jake with her.

"Halloween is for kids; I'm just here for the beer" He replies dryly taking the cup from her hand.

"Oh come on, let me give you a tour" says Faye.

"Faye, no" he says shaking his head. "Not now"

"Not now?" she asks bitterly. "The old Jake didn't even know those words." He just smiles at her as she removes her hood and pulls him up the stairs.

Faye slowly opens the door to Cassie's room, making sure no one was already occupying the room for their own needs.

"And this is her bedroom" Faye says dryly walking to sit on the bed.

"How sweet" says Jake sarcastically moving to her bed side table to admire the necklaces on a stand. Faye, noticing she was losing his interest, stands up and pulls him away. Moving her hand to his cheek, Faye quickly pulls him into a kiss and pushes him to sit on the window seat. Straddling his waist and continuing to kiss him, he falls down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Diana had run into Cassie as she was making her escape and decided it was best if she went with the shorter blonde. They quickly snuck into Jake's house and made their way to his room. Diana awkwardly stood at the door, while Cassie moved about the room, not quite sure what she was looking for. As she was looking through some papers she looks out her window to her room just opposite of Jake's to see Faye on top of the blond boy in a heavy make out session.<p>

"Really Faye, my bedroom" Cassie sighs as she turns around and goes back to work. As Diana hears Cassie speak, she moves closer to the window to get a better look at what the blonde girl had been talking about. A pain washes over Dianna as she watches Faye and Jake. Taking a shaky breath she shot a quick excuse Cassie's way before leaving and going back for another drink.

* * *

><p>Back in Cassie's room, Jake was fighting to stop kissing Faye. As she moves back in to kiss him, again he pulls back. "What the hell is going on with you?" Faye asks, short of breath.<p>

"Come on Faye" he says lifting her off of him and standing up.

"Don't try and deny something's going on" she shoots back.

"Is this going to be drama?" he asks picking up a necklace from Cassie's table and slipping it in his pocket.

"No, no drama" she shakes her head. "But something's different about you" she adds standing up and moving towards him. "You were always an ass and you always had a cool streak" She pauses "but you were never distant, not when we were like this."

"Maybe you just always thought there was more there but there wasn't" he replies bitterly.

"No" she whispers. "I've felt it since you got back." _Was it just him? Or was it the both of us? Was this new fascination with Diana really stopping her from having fun? _Faye thought as she stood alone in the empty room. _Could it be that this thing I used to feel between Jake and I had been relapsed with what I feel with Diana now? _She asked herself. Not liking where her, self-conflict was leading; Faye leaves the room and starts looking for Melissa. When she can't find her, she asks Diana who also has no clue, and seems really distant to her. The only insightful thing Faye got from that conversation was to ask Cassie who was still at Jake's. Appearing in the door at what seemed to be the best moment; Faye begins to speak, seeing the uncomfortable situation Cassie seemed to be in.

"Well isn't this creepy? Is this what it takes to get you excited? A little girl with a knife" Faye asked. "Cassie, I can't find Melissa. We should get back." Cassie doesn't say anything she just stares into Jake's eyes, before walking around him and out the door with Faye.

"I thought you were going to distract him!" says Cassie harshly once they are back at her house.

"I tried, I didn't realize you were waiting for him in his room" Faye argued.

"I was looking for something with Diana, but then I found something else" Cassie replies, peaking Faye's interest. But before Cassie can explain, the phone starts ringing. Cassie leaves to answer it leaving Faye alone with her thoughts once again. _So Diana was with Cassie when I was in Cassie's room, does that mean she saw me? Is that why she was giving me the cold shoulder? Why do I even care? _The questions were endless and she couldn't get them to stop. Just then Diana passes her trying to escape from Adam. Faye wants to stop her but can't bring herself to say the words.

As Diana passes Faye she travels through a curtain of cloth, disappearing from the brunette's line of vision. As she comes out of the curtain she accidentally runs into a guy in a pig mask. "I'm sorry" she smiles apologetically.

"No problem" he says still standing close. "I think I got something on your face, may I?" he asks holding a cloth near her mouth. Before she can respond he has it against her mouth, holding it there. She tries to scream or do anything, but he grabs the back of her head and holds the cloth tighter to her face. Before she knew it, she was passing out in his arms.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, Diana has no idea where she is. All she knows is that her arms are tied behind her back and that her right arm hurts. She can feel the blood trickling down her arm. As she becomes more aware of her surroundings, she notices that they are in an old boat house. Melissa is on one side of her, tied up just like she is, and Adam is on the other. But what freaks her out the most is that she can't see Faye. A moment later the whole circle was in full conscience<p>

"Luke" said Cassie, frightened by the teenage boy leaning over her while taking her blood.

"You bleed just like us but you're not" said Luke.

"That's enough, finish the criuic" a deep voiced man that Diana couldn't see says. They are all scared now, wondering what is going to become of them.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Witch hunters" whispered Faye a moment of calm passes Diana knowing Faye is alive and here, but it was quickly replaced by the fear knowing the situation they were in.

"This is a ring of iron sulfide to stop your powers, science prevailing over your ungodly magic" the deep voiced man spoke.

"We haven't done anything wrong" argued Cassie.

"But you will" he replied shortly.

"Luke please, stop this, tell him that we are not a threat" Cassie begged.

"You bound your circle Cassie, you have no one to blame but yourselves" Luke said coldly.

"So you've been spying on us all this time just to nark to other witch hunters" said Melissa.

"Like my father did, and his father, you're not the only ones born into a legacy. At least I can be proud of mine" Luke said defending himself.

"Enough finish it" said the deep voiced man walking out of the room.

"Watch the witch but never trust him or his every thought to sin, as every word are lies" Chants Luke. Diana looks over to Adam, who is trying to break his rope with a screw that is sticking out, but all she really wants is to see Faye, she is so scared and all she wants is to look into the beautiful brunette's eyes. She can't stand the idea that the last time she saw Faye was when she was being sand-offish. They can all hear Luke pick up one of the glass containers and began to cry.

"Luke don't, look Luke, I'm your friend" Adam pleaded.

"That's why I wanted to be the one to do this, I'm freeing you from a life of sin" said Luke.

"That's not true" Diana said finally finding her voice. Faye just cries harder, hearing the girl's voice so broken.

"I'm sorry Diana" Luke said, lighting the match. Faye starts gasping for air her sobs echoing around the room, she squeezes her eyes closed as hard as she can. She doesn't want to hide it anymore, she can't. She is about to lose the one person she really loved and it hurt. "You have a good heart but it's not enough to protect you from your true nature" he continued. Faye's head bows down, crying out. Diana just looks at Adam hoping he can do something. "It will be fast, I promise" he added. Adam is fighting against his bindings so much his chair is rocking, but Diana just closes her eyes, tears falling, waiting for it to come. But just as Luke is about to drop the match, Cassie screams out and the jar shudders. Diana can hear that Cassie is now gasping for air as Luke goes back to the table and grabs another jar angrily, Cassie's Jar. He stands behind her but right before he drops this match, Cassie lets out another scream and he erupts into flames. Adam finally breaks free and run's to Diana untying her. Diana goes to Melissa before Faye, while Adam unties Cassie. Diana Pulls Faye into a hug, holding on for dear life, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Once back home again, Diana is jumpy as ever. Every noise and every bump, she practically screams. Faye stands outside of Diana's bedroom waiting for the right time to go in. She can tell she is on the phone with Adam and that the boy is trying to get her back after what happened.<p>

"I know not everything can be perfect, but I have to believe that it can be, just so fighting for it makes sense… Not right now" says Diana hanging up. Faye knocks before coming in to the room.

"It's me" whispers Faye as she enters the room. Diana lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of the girl and runs her hands thought her hair. She knows now isn't the time, but she just can't keep it in any longer.

"What are you doing here?" asks Diana.

"I had to see you, I was worried" she says, taking a shaky breath.

"It's okay, I'm okay" says Diana.

"When he had your blood" Faye just stares at Diana, tears in her eyes.

"I know" breathes Diana softly "It's all so real now."

"My whole life everyone said 'there's that kid who lost her dad, how sad' but you can't lose something you never had. Every day my mom acted like I wasn't even there, and became more and more distant. All I really had is my grandpa and then there's you. Every time I would mess up or do something wrong, you were always there to help. My grandpa might be the only adult I have but… I need you; I can't lose everything I have. I need you Diana."

"I know Faye, I know" Dianna says moving to the girl and wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. The hug lasts a long while. Both girls just wanting to know the other was there. "Why don't we go lie down and get some rest it's been a long day and I don't think I can sleep alone." Dianna suggests.

"That sounds wonderful" says Faye with a small smile, cuddling close to Diana.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

The two witches spent a weekend together locked up at Diana's not leaving; they watched movies, ate and just relaxed. But just like that school started again and they were back to pretending their time spent together behind door's didn't exist. However when Friday came they promised to meet up at Diana's. When Faye showed up the two girls lay in bed enjoying each other's company but were snatched from their bliss when they got a text from Cassie. Faye hadn't wanted to get out of bed. If she could have things her way she would stay in bed with Diana forever. But unfortunately she couldn't. When Faye had finally gotten up, Diana was already down stairs with a cup of coffee in hand. When they had arrived Faye could feel how uneasy Diana was and as Faye knocked on the door, Diana took the opportunity to look around making sure no one was there.

"You okay?" asked Faye lightly hitting Diana with her elbow.

"Last time I was here I was drugged, kidnapped and almost killed" Diana replied still on edge.

"I can take you home" Faye offered, worried about her.

"No, I'm okay thank you" Dianna smiled. Before Faye could get another word out, Cassie opened the door.

"Hey" said Cassie, opening the door slowly and taking a look around.

"Is your grandmother home yet" asked Diana, walking into the house on full circle mode.

"Nope, I tried calling her cell but nothing. Everyone else is here though" Both brunettes sighed and started to follow the small blonde into the kitchen.

"Everyone except Melissa" Faye corrected. "Her mom's been worried about her ever since Nick died, took her out of town for a while." Entering the Kitchen they looked around at the circle. "You invited Jake" asked Faye clearly not pleased, like Adam who was sulking in a corner.

"Jake is a part of the circle, Jake was attacked just like the rest of us" argued Cassie, getting defensive of the blonde man.

"I keep feeling like the witch hunters are going to come after us again" said Diana who was now passing the perimeter of the kitchen.

"I don't think so" responded Jake, halting Diana's movements. "At the ship yard I heard them say they were leaving town."

"They didn't seem like the type to give up easily" Said Adam angrily. "If they wanted us dead wouldn't they just try again?"

"Maybe they got scared off by your friend getting torched" Faye said getting her two cents in.

"Did anyone see what happened to him?" Diana asked frightened.

"I think it had to do with me" Cassie said slowly, causing everyone to look in her direction. "When he was about to kill you" she continued, looking sympathetically at Diana. "I…I yelled out and the bottle broke, and it felt like I did it" Faye looked at her with an almost thankful look.

"We were surrounded by Iron and Sulfur, the circle couldn't do magic, we tried." Adam jumped to her defense.

"She wasn't talking about the circle, you did magic by yourself?" asked Faye really interested now.

"It seemed like it" said Cassie, becoming really annoyed.

"Has this happened to anyone else since you bound the circle?" asked Jake.

"I wouldn't be here if I could do magic by myself" said Faye rolling her eyes.

"This is amazing" added Diana.

"Jake said it's possible to learn individual magic" Cassie looked at everyone.

"Jake says?" asked Faye. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to test the waters between her and Diana; something was going on and she wanted to know what it was no one had ever gotten this close to Faye and Faye had never let her walls down like this she just needed some sort of reaction.

"I've tried to do small spells since, but nothing works" replied Cassie.

"Like setting more classmates on fire" Faye asked.

"Faye…" Diana said sternly.

"Doe eyed orphan Anne eases into town like she doesn't know the difference between witchcraft and Santa Claus, and now she's more powerful than any of us" said Faye, venom on every word.

"Hold on, Cassie might have saved our lives last night" Adam argued. _There goes Adam protecting his precious Cassie_ thought Faye.

"Maybe it's all her fault they are here in the first place" Faye really just couldn't stand Cassie she stood for everything Faye hated; without her Faye would still have her magic. She wasn't about to stand here and let her have her own magic, Diana get hurt and have nothing happen. "Psycho's, witch hunters, demons they all started coming after us after you came to town."

"Actually, it was after we bound the circle" said Diana staring at Faye, looking annoyed.

"Which we didn't do until after she arrived" yelled Faye.

"Look, I don't know if this is going to help" said Cassie. "But Calvin, that guy form the antique shop, he put this in my mailbox, said it was important."

"Can I see that?" Jake asked moving towards Cassie, taking the papers from her hands. Faye watched as everyone followed.

"I've never seen any of these symbols before" said Diana.

"J.B?" asked Adam.

"I think it stands for Jane Blake, my grandma, she knows him" said Cassie.

"What did Calvin say about it?" questioned Diana.

"Nothing, I've tried calling him but no answer" Cassie answered looking down.

"Sort of like your grandmother" said Diana sadly.

"She definitely should have been home by now. I'm thinking I better go up to your grandfather's place and check on her" Cassie directed her attention to Faye.

"I'll go with you" Jake said quickly.

"Wait a minute" Said Faye. "It's my family's house and I'm the only one that knows how to get out there."

"Maybe we should all go" suggested Adam. "The father away we are from the witch hunters the better." Faye looked to Diana knowing Adam was right.

After the awkward meeting at Cassie's, Diana drove Faye home so she could get ready. As she was getting her stuff together by the door, waiting for Diana to pick her up, she called out to her mother "Mom"

"Ya?" replied Mrs. Chamberlin walking into the room.

"Have you heard from grandpa?" asked Faye.

"Not recently, why?" asked the older women.

"Cassie says that Jane went up to see him and now she isn't answering her phone" Faye sighed.

"Well, cell service is spotty over there. I'm sure their fine" her mother added.

"Cassie Blake is all drama all the time, she wants to drive out there and check and it's our lake house so…" said Faye.

"Exams are coming up. You promised you would stay home and study" her mother was really starting to sound like she was up to something.

"It's just for the day" Faye argued.

"Faye" her mother called out "It's a three hour drive."

"And I've driven it by myself how many times?" asked Faye. "If it makes you feel any better a bunch of us are going, including Diana."

"I'm sure your grandfather doesn't want to deal with a car full of teenagers."

"Mom what's the big deal?" asked Faye.

"No big deal, just be safe" said her mother caving.

"I will call you as soon as I get there and I'll tell grandpa you say hi and you miss him" said Faye walking out the door. She excitedly walked down the steps to await Diana. Hearing a car engine, she looked up and saw that it was Adams car. Frowning she walked forward.

"What's he doing here?" asked Faye clearly annoyed.

"Jake and Cassie are neighbors so I told them to go together and that we would just get a ride form Adam" Diana sighed climbing out to get in the back seat. Faye scowled at Adam as she climbed into the front.

"You get a hold of Henry?" he asked.

"No, but unlike Cassie I'm not freaking out" she replied rolling her eyes. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Diana watched the back of Faye's head wanting to talk to the girl. Diana knew there was more behind what Faye had said that night, but she just didn't want to go there. That night Diana had needed someone, she didn't want to be alone. Now Faye was acting weird and Diana was sick of her being a bitch to Adam and Cassie, it's not like they did anything to her. Faye on the other hand had her head leaned against the window. She had been looking forward to this car ride to get to talk to Diana, but that was never going to happen with Adam in the car. So both girls just sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>As the group reached the house in the pouring rain everyone ran to the door, looking for the spare key. But Faye just stood in the rain staring at the lake. She could swear she heard a little girl calling for help, but that's not what freaked her out the most. It was that she knew that voice.<p>

"What is she doing?" asked Diana nervously.

"I don't know, Faye?" called Adam.

"Faye?" Cassie called out when she didn't respond.

"Faye? Are you okay?" Diana asked moving towards her. Faye's attention flew to Diana; she just shook it off and walked to the other girl, following the rest of the group inside.

"Did anyone just hear a little girl's voice?" Faye asked.

"A little girl?" questioned Cassie.

"Never mind" said Faye taking her jacket off.

"No lights" said Adam walking back into the room.

"Lights go out a lot when it rains" replied Faye. "There are some candles in the chest right there." Everyone walked around while Faye looked for her grandpa.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here unless your grandpa likes to sit in the dark" Jake said to Faye, not looking at all entertained with the girl.

"Hey, that's my grandmother's scarf" said Cassie moving to the couch. "Where could they have gone in this weather?"

"Maybe into town" suggested Diana.

"Do you want to try and call her again?" asked Jake.

"Hey, she texted me" said Cassie with a surprised tone. "Cell service spotty here… stopped to see a friend on the way back from the lake… be back tomorrow" she read the text to everyone.

"There you go, no more worrying" said Diana with a smile.

"Did she say anything about my grandfather?" asked Faye

"No, but they might be together" suggested Cassie.

"Ewe" said Faye with a disgusted face. "I'll go for some food in the kitchen."

"Well we can head back now if you want" Jake offered to Cassie.

"Well it's still poring and Jane's not going to be home till tomorrow anyway. We might as well stay the night" said Adam.

"Great idea" said Faye reentering. "There's a generator in the shed out back , maybe get that going, get us some lights and I'll go see what the old man has in his liquor cabinet."

"Now you're talking" says Jake who goes out back with Adam.

"Are there any more flash lights?" asked Cassie.

"Check under the sink in the kitchen." Cassie and Diana go into the living room and lay under a blanket while Faye disappears. At the sound of trickling water Faye follows it to the base of the stairs where she sees wet foot prints. Slowly she follows them to the top of the stairs where she sees a pair of red rain boots. Recognizing them, she runs down the stars but then all of the sudden the foot prints are gone. Running back up the stairs Faye discovers that the boots are also gone. She slowly shakes her head and returns to the kitchen to look for the booze.

"You know, I think Jake has a thing for you" said Diana to Cassie.

"No. No, definitely not" Diana just shakes her head at the blonde girl.

"Really, Well what about you and Faye?" asked Cassie. But before Diana can ask her what she means the lights flicker on.

"Finally" Faye said reentering the room. "I need a drink or several" she hands the other two girls a bottle. "I'm going to text my mom before I get a buzz so she knows were staying the night and then I'm going to take a hot bath. I got soaked and I'm freezing."

"What no applause?" asked Adam just entering the house "We made light."

"Ah, nice work, now we just need a fire to get us warm" Cassie responds. As Faye finishes sending her texts, she notices that Diana has her eyes glued to her. Faye moves close so she is whispering in her ear.

"I'll be in the tub if you want to join " she said pulling her head back, biting her lip and giving her a wink, before going up stairs, knowing Diana is watching her walk away.

"Give me a hand with Drinks" said Diana when Cassie gives her that knowing look. She would definitely need a few of those.

* * *

><p>While Diana is getting herself a drink, Faye is enjoying the warm bath water against her skin. When she leaned her head back against the tub she felt something tickling her hand. Slowly she raised her hand to find a huge clump of seaweed in her hand. Her eyes widened in fear when all of the sudden the whole tub was filled with muddy seaweed water before she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hearing the scream, Diana ran up the stairs to see Faye standing outside the door in her towel dripping wet and crying. She ran up and took the girl in her arms whispering reassuring words in her ears. Cassie quickly joined them wanting to see what was wrong. Slowly the three girls entered the bathroom.<p>

"Everything looks normal" said Cassie, confused as to what was going on.

"But it was filled with mud and weeds" said Faye not understanding what happened.

"Maybe you had a few sips to many?" offered Diana.

"I'm not drunk" said Faye sternly.

"Did you fall asleep?" Jake asked slowly walking into the room.

"No, forget the whole thing. Just get out" Diana lightly touched Faye's arm and looked into her eyes. With that one look Faye knew she was trying to say it was okay, but for some reason Diana was being distant with Faye and the brunette didn't know how much more she could take.

* * *

><p>The group rejoined down stairs all sitting in a circle in the living room. Faye was pouring drinks when she had an idea.<p>

"So Diana, truth or dare?" asked Faye.

"I cannot believe we are doing this" Jake sighed.

"First of all, there is no TV or internet and what better way to get to know each other?" She asked looking to Diana. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said, taking a drink from her glass. Faye laughed with excitement. She knew exactly what she wanted Diana to do.

"Hmm, I dare you to take your shirt off for the next three questions" Faye smiled knowing Diana wouldn't chicken out of a dare.

"No way" said Adam taking a big gulp from his drink.

"That's not fair" argued Diana.

"Well the games not called truth or fair, are you going to play or not?" said Faye, her cocky side shining through. Diana sighed before setting her drink down and letting her hands fall to the hem line of her shirt. Making eye contact with Faye, she slowly lifted the piece of clothing over her body exposing her white bra. Adam being the jerk he is tried to hide his ex-girlfriend's body with a blanket.

"Cheating" Faye yelled at Adam.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea" said Cassie taking a sip of her drink as well.

"Hey my turn" says Diana. "Faye, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she smiled smugly.

"How many people have you slept with?" Diana mirrored Faye's smirk now.

"How about a dare instead?" asked Faye.

"Those are the rules Faye, do you want to play or not?" smiled Adam.

"Fine," said Faye taking a shot. "Two. Oh guess I'm not the super slut you all think I am… or I'm lying. Who's next?" Diana knew the story besides it was the only time they had ever talked back in middle school. Faye had just come home from camp where she had met this guy. He was a few years older and had somehow gotten Faye away from the rest of the group. He had then tricked her into sleeping with her. Faye never said anything about it after that day but Diana had surly thought Faye had slept with more people after Jake left.

"Jake" said Adam before Faye could say who she really wanted. Ignoring the guy's moment, Faye let her eyes wander back to Diana who was giving Adam a dirty look.

"Way bored of macho tension" said Faye reentering the conversation. "Moving on to Cassie, truth or dare, but truth is a two part-er. Do you ever plan on going after a guy one of us hasn't slept with or is it just other people's boyfriends that turn you on?"

"Faye, shut up" threatened Adam.

"Cassie can defend herself Adam" Diana sneered.

"Dare" said Cassie, as if she were challenging Faye.

"Better choice, I dare you…" But again before Faye could do what she wanted Diana cut her off.

"I dare you to kiss Jake" said Diana. Faye was shocked but deep down she knew what Diana was doing it was the same thing she had done this morning, but she also knew that it was still going to hurt her so she prepared to pounce. As Cassie began to kiss Jake, Adam couldn't even watch. Diana looked down clearly hurt. Getting really sick of this and because she had been drinking Faye stood up.

"You are a relationship wrecking crew" yelled Faye.

"And you're a bitchy spoiled little girl that wants to blame me for all of her problems instead of looking in the mirror" said Cassie also standing up to face Faye. Faye grabbed Adam's keys off the coffee table and walked out. Diana threw on her shirt and called out for her, running after the girl. Faye started her car and turned on the head lights when she saw a little girl in a yellow rain coat and red rain boots. Her eyes widened in horror as her assumptions were confirmed. She got out of the car and followed the little girl who had now started running off toward the water, but before she could Diana dragged the brunette into the shed to get them both out of the rain. Before Diana could say anything to Faye, Cassie entered the shed unaware of the other brunette that was sitting on the floor behind Diana.

"Why did you start that?" asked Cassie upset with the girl with what had just happened. "Daring me to kiss him because you wanted to test Adam? I understand why Faye reacted like that but you shouldn't stop lying to yourself."

"You think I like feeling like this? You think I like being confused?" asked Diana.

"I think you want a reason to push her away, that's all you've both done all day anyway" argued Cassie.

"I shouldn't want to" yelled Diana.

"Just talk to me" Cassie yelled back.

"I'm just used to Adam and she was there for me, that is all this is Cassie. She's my friend, I don't know what you think is going on, but it's not. Adam is afraid of change and I just want him to admit he wants you and not me" Sighed Diana.

"That's pathetic" said Cassie.

"Excuse me?" asked Diana getting upset again.

"I may not have known you forever, but I'm not stupid Diana. Faye has made you feel, the tiniest bit of doubt for the first time in your life and it freaks you out so much you need to make Adam into an emotional loser. Don't pretend that what Adam's dad said is the only reason you broke up with him" yelled Cassie.

"Screw you" Diana said with tears in her eyes. "It's not Faye that makes me feel insecure about myself."

"Your right it's not. It's your feelings for her" Cassie just smiled at Diana before walking out leaving the two brunettes in silence.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Faye asked standing up and looking into her eyes for any doubt.

"No…I…I…"Diana began to stutter. Faye moved even closer to Diana in the small shed. The pair locked eyes and just stood there for a moment. Diana's eyes flickered from Faye's eyes to her lips and that's all the confirmation Faye needed. She slowly slid her had around Diana's neck and pulled her into a kiss. So many emotions went into that kiss and noting being able to deny it any further Diana deepened the kiss. Faye slid Diana's jacket off her shoulders and lifted her up onto the counter moving in to take her shirt off as well. As soon as her shirt was off, Diana pushed Faye's jacket off her shoulders and began to undo the buttons on Faye's shirt. As much as she was enjoying herself, Faye reluctantly had to pull away for air. She was about to rip the rest of the buttons off because Diana was taking too long, when she heard the little girls call for help. Forgetting what she was doing Faye grabbed her jacket and threw it on leaving her shirt unbuttoned and running to save the little girl.

"Faye?" Diana called out once she had successfully gotten her clothes back on and ran after the girl. There was no response but all of the sudden a young girl in a yellow rain jacket stepped out from behind a bush. "Hey are you okay?" she asked the girl but the little girl said nothing and took off running. "Hey" Diana called out running after the girl who had stopped by a tree, but when Diana got there the girl was gone. She circled the tree trunk for any sign of the girl but when she turned around she let out a small scream.

"Oh my god, Faye you scared me" she said pulling the girl into a hug. "There's a little girl out here."

"You can see her?" Faye asked not being subtle in her surprise.

"Yes, just a second ago" Diana said not sure what Faye was getting at. "It's the same girl in the picture in your grandfather's study that Cassie showed me earlier, who is she?" A look of pure horror crossed Faye's face.

"It's me, I can't explain it but all I know is that little girl is me" said Faye walking towards the lake.

"But Faye, that's not possible" called out Diana who was following her.

"I know I get that, but I remember the last time I wore that exact outfit. Those boots, that rain coat" said Faye. "I was six I was here for the summer and I wondered out down to the lake by myself."

"Faye it's not you, it's dark, it's late, it's been a weird night" Diana tried to reason with her, grabbing her arm to try and stop her.

"I was throwing rocks into the lake" Faye continued. "And I walked out onto the docks so I could throw them even further and I… I was standing right up to the edge. I reached back and threw one as hard as I could and then suddenly I was under water and I couldn't breathe" she started to cry. "And then I remember trying to scream and water rushing into my lungs. I could feel my whole body shutting down and I remember the panic, I was so scared" she cried out.

"Faye, please stop" Diana begged.

"And then there was a hand on my arm" she continued even after Diana's pleads. "And I was yanked up and thrown onto the dock, it was my grandfather, he saved my life." The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Faye spoke again. "That girl is here for a reason"

"Faye wait" Diana called out. As the two girls approached the edge of the lake Faye heard a load splash.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Diana.

"She fell into the lake" Faye panicked and ran into that water. "Where are you? Can you hear me?" yelled Faye.

"What's going on?" asked Jake jogging up.

"She thinks she saw something or someone" replied Diana.

"No, you saw her too" said Faye turning around.

"Saw what?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, a little girl I think… maybe." answered Diana.

"She fell in the water, we have to find her" said Faye as she started going deeper into the water. Jake and Diana chased after her as they both tried to carry her back to shore.

"There's no one in there, let's go back inside" Jake begged Faye.

"Let go of me, she fell into the water" cried Faye.

"Faye, wherever she is she's not in the water Faye, I promise" Diana tried to reason with the girl. All of the sudden Cassie and Adam showed up, Adam rushed in to help Jake as Diana moved back towards shore until the guys could get her back.

"She is. She fell in the water we have to find her" screamed Faye.

"What's going on?" asked Cassie.

"Get off me, get off me" Faye screamed even louder. All of the sudden, lightning went off and the wind started to move. Cassie began to walk towards the dock while Diana watched her. When the guys finally got the crying Faye to shore, Diana wrapped her up in her arms and held her as she cried. The guys took off towards Cassie as Diana and Faye slowly walked. Diana tried to whisper comforting words and kissed the top of Faye's head as they walked, never wanting to let her go again. Cassie screamed and they all took off running. Jake reached her first, followed by Adam. Diana and Faye could just make out what they were saying as they approached.

"It was cut loose." Said Jake, as Adam gasped at the sight. The other two girls moved in closer to see what they were talking about.

"That's my grandpa" sobbed Faye burying her Face into Diana, Dianna just held her as she cried even harder.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mrs. Chamberlin approached a crying Faye in the arms of Diana Meade. Faye ran into her mother's arms as Diana followed closely behind.<p>

"Mommy, he's gone" Faye cried into her mother. Mrs. Chamberlin re wrapped the blanket around Faye and guided the girl to the car. Diana followed until they reached the car.

"Please don't leave me" Faye begged Diana.

"It's alright Diana, go ahead and get in. I'll give you a ride too" said Mrs. Chamberlin. Diana picked up her stuff and put it on the floor before climbing in next to Faye and letting the girl rest her head on her lap. When they got back to Faye's, the two girls automatically walked up to Faye's bedroom. Faye, being the little spoon fell asleep fast; Diana on the other hand couldn't sleep. She received a text from Adam saying he wanted to talk, so she went outside and met him in his car. Not wanting to waste any time she cut straight to the point.

"Being with you is all I know, but I don't know if it's right anymore."

"I do… I know for both of us" he said.

"Adam, we have to find out what it's really like to be apart, it's the only way" Diana said trying to let him down easy.

"I don't want you to find out you're okay without me" he said looking at her for something.

"I'm sorry Adam" is all she could say before going back inside. She pulled the covers over both Faye and herself and cuddled into the girl. Easily falling asleep; for the first time she could say that even though things for Faye are horrible, it might just turn out okay for them.

**So there you go finally some Fayana action! :) please review!**


	5. An Understanding

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle or any of the characters.**

Even under the circumstances, Diana's weekend with Faye had been amazing. Since Friday night, an unspoken understanding had come between both girls. While they hadn't kissed since, the two girls spent countless hours lying in bed just enjoying the others company holding hands and cuddling close. Unfortunately Sunday night came sooner than either girl liked. Diana left that night after Faye had fallen asleep leaving a light kiss on her forehead and pulling the covers over her.

However the understanding was starting to bug Diana. It was all she could think of that night she spent alone. She didn't know what to make of it, Faye had been all she could think of for quite some time now and kissing the girl had been one of the best experiences of her life, but she wasn't gay… at least she thought she wasn't. Diana had never had a crush on a girl before; guys were all she had ever known. Walking down the halls in a haze Diana searched for Melissa, hoping that her old middle school and Faye's current best friend could help her make sense of the situation. Spotting her talking to someone she quickly approached.  
>"Hey Melissa… Hi, you're Melissa's cousin" Said Diana noticing who it was Melissa was talking to.<p>

"Holden you remember Diana."

"No… nice to meet you" said Holden, holding out his hand for her to shake. _Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated_ thought Diana doing her best to put a smile on her face.

"You remember she had the biggest crush on you when she was like 12, she stopped by the house all the time that summer." Diana shook her head at Melissa trying to get her to shut up.

"Oh my god Melissa; she's totally exaggerating" Diana said directing her attention back to Holden.

"Now I remember. You were the one who made a necklace out of ribbons you won at the academic decathlon" said Holden smiling at her.

"I officially hate you forever" Diana whined to Melissa. "So what brings you to town Holden?"

"I'm helping Melissa's dad with the gala this tonight, taking a semester off school, UCLA encourages outreach to disadvantaged cousins" he joked.

"Very charitable of you" Diana laughed along. "So I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Ya see you then" he called out as Diana started walking to class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Faye was seated in her mother's office escaping from the crowded halls.<p>

"I can't stop thinking about grandpa" said Faye, as her mother walked into her room.

"I'm so sorry honey" Dawn said walking over to her daughter on the red couch and pulling her into a hug. "He would want us to be strong, and I need your strength too. The mayor time memorial gala is tonight."

"You're still going?" Faye asked in disbelief.

"I'm co-chair with Melissa's dad. I have to go."

"There has been a death in the family" said Faye. "No one will care if you miss it."

"Faye I have responsibilities" stated Dawn.

"You don't care about granddad do you" replied Faye shaking her head.

"Faye that's not fair" exclaimed Dawn. "Now our relationship wasn't easy but he played his part in that too."

"Really" Faye asked staring her mother down. "It looked to me like you pushed him away, that's why he stayed at the lake house all the time, because you wouldn't let him into our life's, maybe this is your fault" she added picking up her bag and starting to walk away.

"Don't talk to me like that, our history was complicated, you don't know the whole story" Dawn scolded.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Faye asked walking out the door. Deciding she didn't want to deal with school she sent Diana a quick text and sat in her car waiting for a response. Diana not being one for cutting class was debating what she wanted to do. Did she want to stay and learn about Shakespeare or did she want to escape with Faye. Deciding the second option sounded more exciting Diana made up some excuse to get a pass to the nurse. Both Adam and Melissa gave her curious looks as she walked out. Diana ran to Faye's car. The ride was quite Diana knowing Faye really didn't want to talk at the moment. When they got to the abandoned house they walked up the creaky wooden stairs and lay on the couches they had brought in over the summer. The two girls where enjoying the silence when the voices of Cassie and Jake came from down stairs.

Faye slowly got up and walked to the railing, seeing that Jake had begun looking around and picked something up from one of the tables. "Hey, I saw that" Faye said walking down the stairs. "What are you up to? What are you really doing here?"

"I brought him" said Cassie, reentering the room.

"Mmm, the Jake I knew hated this town. He would never hang around here like an old retiree, but he would steal." Faye walked up to him.

"Jasper" he said pulling a red stone from his pocket. "It's my family's stone I was going to put it at Nick's grave."

"Don't play the death card with me" Faye snapped her face hardening.

"Faye" Diana called softly from upstairs, knowing all too well what would happen next. She walked down the stairs joining Faye and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is going to be a blow to your ego but you don't know me; you never did" Jake said moving away from her.

"You're wrong" Faye said smirking at him. "And proving it to these suckers is going to do my ego wonders" she added grabbing Diana's hand and walking away.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Diana met up with Cassie at her house. Cassie had called and apologized for what had happened at the abandoned house and asked if she could get her opinion on what she had found. Currently the two girls were seated at the kitchen table.<p>

"It's the strangest thing" said Cassie. "I searched the Blackwell family tree on the internet for hours and came up completely blank.

"How can a family this big not have a single hit online?" Diana asked amazed.

"I don't know, but it gives me a bad feeling" Cassie answered.

"Did you ask your grandmother about it?" asked Diana.

"Not yet. She's helping with the mayor time fundraiser tonight" Cassie sighed.

"Are you going?" asked Diana.

"I was thinking about asking Jake, but then he was all weird today, kind of distinct" replied Cassie sleeplessly.

"Come on, you guys kissed at the lake house, it's obvious there's something between you" said Diana. "Definitely ask him."

"I'll think about it" Cassie smiled at Diana. "What about you, are you going?"

"Yup solo, I'm single now it's pretty empowering actually, when it's not utterly confused" she exclaimed.

"How is the thing with Faye going?" asked Cassie.

"I have no idea" Diana answered, looking down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Faye went to have a little talk with Adam at the Boat House. As she walked up the deck, she notices how the girls seem to be throwing themselves at him, and not being able to control herself she just has to make a witty comment. "God, word gets out your free and they just come buzzing around."<p>

"What do you want Faye, I'm busy" sighed Adam.

"We need to talk. Somewhere quiet" she said seriously.

"If this is your desperate way of asking me to the gala the answer is no" he joked.

"I'm crushed really" she chuckled, leading him away from the people. "I think your right about Jake, he's up to something."

"Is this because he's hanging out with Cassie?" Adam asked.

"Yes actually, but not in the weird misguided jealousy way you have going on in your head" she replied harshly.

"So what is the problem?" he asked, losing patience.

"I know Jake better than anyone and I'm telling you; joining the circle, spending all this time with us, with her, there's something weird about it" described Faye

"I know, but what exactly?" Adam asked with a shake of his head.

"I don't know" said Faye. "But Cassie brought him to the abandoned house today."

"She did" asked Adam, interrupting.

"He was too curious, too interested" she added.

"In the house or her?" asked the now on edge boy.

"Both, Jake doesn't do interested, not caring is what makes him, him, he's after something, trust me" she said looking out towards the water.

* * *

><p>After Cassie's, Diana met up with Melissa to help set up for the gala. The girls were putting flowers into vases when Melissa catches Diana looking at Holden who had come out to unload things from the truck.<p>

"Really Diana?" asked Melissa annoyed. "I saw that, he's not a rebound guy you know."

"I know I'm sorry" said Diana apologetically. "I was just wondering what changed with me? I liked guys when I was 12; I was in love with Adam once, I can't just suddenly like girls"

"Nothing has changed Diana, you've just realized there more and better things out there for you" answered Melissa honestly.

"What about Faye though? I want to talk to her about the kiss, but she is so closed down ever since the thing with her grandpa and I don't want to push but we really need to talk about it. How do I get her to open up to me?" asked Diana.

"You don't, let her come to you; she is not one for heartfelt talks or shit like that. Just give her time and when she's ready she will talk" answered Melissa.

* * *

><p>In her dress at the gala, Diana Meade checked the room every few seconds waiting for Faye to get there. She was standing in the corner of the room by herself. A good half an hour into the fundraiser she saw the girl enter the house with Adam in tow. Both witches looked over at her. "You're supposed to keep an eye on Jake not Diana" Faye whispered in his ear before walking off to meet the brunette.<p>

"You want a drink or something?" Faye asked Diana as she approaches. "I mean as long as we're here."

"Sure, how about something with an olive?" teased Diana.

"How about whatever I can con the bartender into giving me" laughed Faye.

"You're the only girl I know here who I'm not related to, any chance you want to dance?" Holden asked, approaching Diana.

"Oh, I don't know" said Diana glancing at Faye from across the room.

"Don't know how? I'll show you come on" he smiled at her as she took his hand. Faye, seeing the scene unfold hastily started making her way over before the jealousy over took her. But before she could she was stopped by Adam.

"Jake is a witch hunter" she looked for any sort of humor on his face, not finding any, her facial expression changed from jealousy to surprised anger.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I just saw him with one of the witch hunters that tried to kill us" Faye's eyes flicked to Diana remembering how she had almost lost her. "We have to tell the others and find Cassie." Diana noticed the look on Faye's face and excused herself from Holden, making her way over. Faye explained what was going on to Diana while Adam went to find Melissa. The group gathered in an empty hallway.

"Cassie's not picking up" said Adam walking up with Melissa.

"If they left where would he take her?" asked Faye.

"Home?" Diana offered.

"Okay" said Adam "I'll go with Melissa, you and Faye check outside, call us if you find him." After searching outside for a good ten minutes, Diana got a text from Adam saying that they found Jake and that Cassie is in trouble and to be ready to be picked up.

The Circle pulled up at a ship yard close to the one they had been taken to before. "The boat is made of ash wood. Our powers won't work, here's a knife, I hope you can work it, you guys distract them and get them off the boat I'll get Cassie" said Jake.

"No. You guys distract them I'll get Cassie, you're not going anywhere near her" argued Adam. The circle watched as Adam hid in a boat, while Jake distracted the men by blowing up lights. Adam swiftly made his way on to the boat to get Cassie. They watched as a witch hunter grabbed Adam and put a knife to his throat. Jake left the group and snuck up behind the man, pinning him to the wall. Adam and Cassie ran to the girls, leaving Jake behind while other witch hunters ran after them. With a quick spell, they set the dock on fire making it impossible for the men to follow. Diana grabbed Faye's hand as the circle watched the boat with Jake on it beginning to pull away.


	6. The Voodoo Man

**Hey guys, here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

Two days after the witch hunter incident Diana Meade was sitting at home waiting for a text from Faye when her doorbell rang. Hoping it was the brunette on the other side Diana pulled her lip between her teeth and moved over to open it. Sliding the lock she pulled open the door. "Grandma Kate!" Diana exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my darling Diana" she said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Come in, are you staying?" Diana asks her grandmother closing the door behind her.

"Well just for a couple of nights if you'll have me"

"Of course" Diana replies.

"Are you sure your father won't mind? You know he's been so busy my maternal instincts are on high alert" her grandmother asks.

"It's fine" Diana answers with a smile on her face. "In fact he's dating" she laughs.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asks Kate clearly surprised.

"Dawn Chamberlin" now most people would think it's weird for a child to be okay with the fact that her father is dating the mother to the girl that she is almost, kind of going out with, but Diana didn't really have a problem with it. She just wanted her father to be happy.

"Really" her grandmother asks even more surprised. "It's high school all over again, he has always had a crush on her."

"Crush? On who?" Diana's dad asks as he enters the room.

"Mrs. Chamberlin" says Diana with her usual chipper attitude as her father pulled his mother into a hug. "I was just telling grandma how you two are chance harbors new power couple."

"Wow it's an honor just to be nominated especially by such an authority on power couples" her father said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get ready for school, I'm so glad you're here" Diana said pulling her grandmother into another hug. Waiting until she was out of hearing range Kate turned to her son.

"Diana and Adam broke up."

"They did?" Charles asked shock eminent on his features.

"She emailed me last week, she's so confused she also said something about another person but she wouldn't tell me who it is. That's part of the reason I'm here to make sure she's alright. Girls don't tell their fathers these things Charles" replied Kate.

"Well I'm glad she can tell you" he added stiffly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Chance Harbor High School as the students were filing into class rooms and grabbing things from their lockers Melissa stood grabbing books from her locker and shoving them in her bags. As she closed the door she jumped as Faye said boo signaling that she had been waiting behind it.<p>

"Don't Faye I'm not in the mood" said Melissa eyes on the ground.

"Okay enough seriously" replied Faye.

"Enough what?" Melissa asked.

"This whole moody, mopey thing, I'm over it" said Faye fallowing the retreating Melissa.

"Your sensitivity to yourself is touching" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Look" said Faye getting Melissa to face her. "Staying sad all the time isn't going to make Nick's death any less real, it's just going to make your life worse."

"Acting normal makes me feel like I'm being disrespectful to his memory" said Melissa her voice cracking.

"If he could hear you right now, like if he's a ghost he is for sure laughing at how sappy you sound and boring. Imagine being a ghost and watching you be sad all the time" Faye said returning to her normal bitchy state.

"Thanks good pep talk" laughs Melissa.

"You need a boost, I need a boost" Said Faye proving to Melissa she wants something.

"Still not helping me feel better Faye" Melissa sneered.

"No but I know what would" she smirked. "Getting our own magic back again, I want to be a real witch instead of this spell by committee thing."

"Dream on Faye" Melissa said walking away again.

"It's not a dream and I think I know how" Melissa turned back around and Faye's smile grew.

* * *

><p>After the school day was done Diana went to the abandoned house to grab few things before Faye stopped by later. Seeing Adam sitting at the table with his computer on, she walked towards him quietly getting a quick glance at his screen before he closed it.<p>

"Doing a little light reading?" she asked. "What was that?"

"Nothing" he said quietly looking down.

"Looking up dark magic doesn't look as weird as you acting guilty about it" she said with a crease in her brow.

"I was just curious, didn't want it to turn into a big thing" he said with a smile trying to win her over with his sly grin.

"Adam being broken up doesn't mean I stopped knowing you what's up?"

"It's not for me" he replied looking down again.

"Really your researching dark magic for a friend?" asked Diana. When he didn't answer she put the pieces together "for Cassie?"

"I told her I wouldn't say anything" she said looking back up at her.

"Does this have to do with her individual power?" she asked. "It comes from dark magic?" How is that possible?"

"Her father's blood line passed down through the generations" Adam sighed.

"I trusted you" sounded the anger Cassie that had entered the room. Both of their heads snapped in her direction as Adam slowly stood saying her name.

"I'm sorry… I was trying… Diana saw my computer, I couldn't lie." Adam said trying to reason with her.

"I asked you to keep one thing" Cassie said getting angrier by the moment. Diana watched wondering what she was going to do.

"We can all figure it out together" Adam said in a panic now. As he tried to come towards her she screamed out 'don't' and Adam fell to the ground choking and gasping for air.

"Adam what's wrong?" Diana yelled moving to his side. Cassie came out of her trance and started crying and telling him how sorry she was.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the circle stood in the main room of the house all of them looking at Cassie. Faye passed back and forth glaring at the blonde while every few seconds looking over to Diana who had her hand on Adams back while he looked crushed.<p>

"You did this to me" he stated looking directly at Cassie.

"I don't know what happened" she looked down tears building in her eyes.

"You got mad" answered Diana. Faye couldn't help but feel a sudden force of rage as she realized it could have been Diana Cassie choked.

"My throat started closing up" said Adam his voice cracking.

"Like what you did to Luke? You did that too" asked Mellissa.

"Uh ah that was totally different he went up in flames" said Faye her glare intensifying.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mellissa.

"I don't know" Cassie stood up her voice rising a little. She looked around before she ran out of the room Adam standing up and going after her.

"It's always the short blonde ones you have to look out for" she said to him moving next to Diana.

"Shut up Faye, Cassie wait" he called out.

"Just saying tall brunettes are so much better" she said low enough for only Diana to hear. The other witch just smirked at Faye's comment until the sound of car doors shutting brought her back. Standing up Faye turned to Diana. "Drive me home?"

"I'd love to" said Diana.

Turning to Mellissa Faye added "Meet you back at mine" getting in the car with Diana. "You're not really going to your house are you?" asked Faye.

"Nope I'm going to have Cassie come stay with me till her grandmother gets back" Diana smiled starting the engine.

"No Diana I don't trust her" Faye argued.

"Faye we need to keep an eye on her" Diana said pulling up in front of Faye's house.

"No I'm going away for a few days and I don't want her anywhere near you. What if she hurts you?"

"Faye nothing's going to happen to me" Diana said cupping the girl's cheek. Faye stared longingly into Diana's eyes before quickly glancing down at her smooth pink lips and back up to her eyes again. Both of their breathing became short and erratic as Faye slowly leaned in before connecting their lips.

"No wait" said Faye pushing away after just moments.

"What's wrong?" asked Diana.

"We can't keep doing this" Faye motioned between them.

"Doing what Faye?" Diana asked with more aggression.

"This… whatever this is, you're not over Adam and we both can't keep waiting for each other Diana because we're just going to keep hurting each other" Faye looked down.

"Isn't that for us to decide Faye not just you?" Diana asked.

"I'm sorry Diana" said Faye getting out of the car and walking away. Diana just sat there not wanting to move. It felt as though her heart was ripping in two. _Why couldn't Faye give it a chance? _ Diana pondered.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room a few hours after her encounter with Diana, Faye had her tears dried off and was waiting for Melissa When she got there Faye handed her the page with the spell on it.<p>

"Did rip this out of Cassie's book of shadows?" asked Melissa.

"There are like a million pages in there she will never know" answered Faye opening up her laptop. "The point is" she continued. "Whoever wrote down this spell was practicing a different type of magic then ours, maybe the kind that doesn't need five other people to hold hands with."

"Well I've never heard of any of these ingredients" Melissa shrugged.

"It's out of our realm of witchcraft most of them were used in ancient voodoo practices."

"And how are we supposed to find them asked Melissa.

"I looked up Voodoo botanica for places in a 50 mile radius of Chance Harbor and found this" Faye said turning the screen towards Melissa.

"Lee LaBeque" read Melissa "this is ridiculous."

"I'm desperate if anyone is supposed to have individual magic it's me, and if I'm not born with it then there has to be another way."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Diana's family sat around the table along with Cassie. They were just about to start eating when the doorbell rang. Opening the door Diana was surprised to find that Mrs. Chamberlin was on the other side.<p>

"Mrs. Chamberlin hi" when she didn't see Faye behind her she sighed in disappointment. "No Faye?" she asked.

"Nope she and Melissa went on a trip for a day or two." Dinner was awkward for the most part. It was spent with her grandma asking Cassie questions and a clear stiffness between her father and Faye's mother. Not to mention Diana was still upset over what had happened earlier.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Faye and Melissa were walking up to a pretty normal looking house. "Doesn't really scream voodoo does it?" asked Faye.<p>

"Are you sure we have the right place?" questioned Melissa?

"Yup" said Faye walking up to the door and knocking. A tall semi attractive man who looked to be in his early twenties answered the door. Faye and Mellissa looked him up skeptically.

"Can I help you" asked the strange man.

"Uh we emailed about a consultation" said Faye tilting her head to the side.

"Ah follow me" the man said closing the door and walking off to the garage. "I only deal with cash."

"And we only deal with professionals not kids operating out of their parents garage" said Faye with venom.

"We need help with a spell" said Melissa in a much kinder tone.

"Want to set the mean girls who stole your boyfriends on fire?" asked the man with a sarcastic tone to match Faye's vicious one.

"No" laughed Faye. "We are the mean girls." She handed him the page from Cassie's book.

"This is an ancient voodoo power spell used by priests too expand their capabilities" said the man after taking a look. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend" replied Faye following him into the garage.

"The spell is meant to release your untapped power" said Lee as he walked towards Faye once inside. "I'm going to make a channel from your heart to your head so they can function as one." As Lee sat down in front of Faye, Melissa began to feel uncomfortable. He dipped his hands in blood and moved them to Faye's temple and began chanting. As he moved lower to her neck moving Faye's hair out of the way Melissa began to shift from one foot to another. But when he pushed her jacket off of Faye's shoulders she couldn't help but call out.

"Hey" Melissa growled, glaring at Lee. Faye just shot her a look telling her to shut up as she removed the jacket from her shoulders and placed his hands back where they were. All Melissa could do was watch as Lee drew a star on Faye's cleavage still chanting. Once he finished he told Faye to open her eyes and stared into them for a moment before looking away.

"It's done" he said getting up. "Give it until tomorrow, concentrate on something you really want to have happen and it will" he added handing her a handkerchief to wipe off the blood.

"Ya we will do that" said Melissa sarcastically before walking over to Faye pulling her jacket back up and pulling her out the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Melissa's house Faye set up a glass bowl and a feather. She sat cross legged in front of the bowl, noticing that Melissa was standing right behind her Faye turned to her.<p>

"Don't stand so close I want to make sure I'm the only one doing the spell." Melissa moved to sit on her bed watching Faye intently.

"You know what don't even look to be safe" added Faye. The other girl just sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling while Faye chanted the word shatter.

"What's happening?" asked Melissa.

"Nothing yet" snapped Faye. "Come on Shatter." When nothing happened Faye sighed. "I am an idiot."

"It happens" Melissa sighed. "Just forget it."

"I'm not going to just forget it, come on lets go show this guy what real magic is."

"That sounds like a really bad idea" Melissa said standing up.

"Here's what you need to understand some things can be bad and really good at the same time, let's go." said Faye.

"Look Faye I really appreciate you kicking my ass back into the real world I needed it, but the truth is I'm not just going to follow you around anymore. I make my own decisions and I don't want to go."

"No need for big drama, I'll just let you know how it turns out" said Faye grabbing her coat.

Faye made her way back to Lee's house sneaking into the garage. She began looking around finding that everything in there was something fake, "What a jerk" she sighed. She began picking things up and throwing them around the room, pushing things off tables, and knocking things over. After she thoroughly trashed the place she turned to see Lee standing there.

"Man got some anger issues don't you?"

"More like douche bag problems actually." Said Faye pushing passed him.

"I know what you are" he replied stopping her.

"So what you're a fortune teller too now?" Faye asked sarcastically.

"You're a witch." Faye stopped and turned around. "I'm not the voodoo priest I claim to be."

"Ya I noticed" said Faye interrupting.

"My grandparents were" he continued. "Clearly I've been around enough magic to know what's real, and it seems you're having trouble accessing your power or you wouldn't have come to me. I can help you with that."

"Really for how much"

"We can arrange something that will benefit the both of us" he said smiling. Faye walked to her car after the crazy encounter and drove to the nearest motel. Crashing on the old flowery bed she laid there for a few moments before her phone buzzed signaling that she had a text message.

_You were wrong, I will always love Adam he was my first, but I'm not still stuck on that and it took all of this stuff tonight to realize that I don't want that anymore Faye. I will wait for you Faye for as long as I need to. Come back soon I miss you- Diana._ Faye sat there rereading the message over and over again, but the only part she heard repeating in her head was _Come back soon I miss you _and in that moment she just wanted to get in her car and drive to her but something was stopping her she just needed to figure what it was.


	7. Fire and Ice

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

The next morning Diana got up to get in the shower for school leaving Cassie sitting on the bed. When Diana came back with her hair up in a towel and her very short bathrobe on she found that Cassie hadn't moved from the spot she had left her in. "You're in the same position you were in when I woke up" Said Diana flipping her head over to take the towel off her hair.

"Well I know there is something in here about my father, after what happened with your grandmother I want to learn as much about him as I can."

"I'm not sure looking in all of those is the best idea, maybe staying as far away from dark magic is the best thing you can do" Diana said stopping her previous motions of drying her hair.

"Jake said understanding where it comes from will help me control it" Cassie said going back to her book.

"I don't think you should take Jakes advice on anything" replied Diana.

"He's still a part of the circle, we need him, What if he never comes back?" asked Cassie.

"We won't be as strong, but we will still be better off." Diana said pulling her hand through her hair. "Jake was a witch hunter" she continued moving to sit next to Cassie. "And even if he started to question that, in the end he chose to leave with them."

"Change of subject" said Cassie closing her book. "How is Faye? Has she texted you back yet?"

"Not much better of a topic but no, not yet, Melissa said she got back last night and her mom is not happy" Diana sighed.

"Well not that I'm interested in that sort of thing, but when she does and she comes over here you should wear that I think it would get her attention" said Cassie making Diana laugh and shove her shoulder playfully.

"Funny but hey maybe a distraction could be a good thing. I'm helping out with the fire and ice dance your coming right?" asked Diana.

"Umm ya I guess so" she watched as Diana disappeared around the corner coming back with a dress in hand.

"Here's my issue I love this dress but were only allowed to wear red or white."

"I see said Cassie" looking at the girl in confusion.

"Want to help me change the color?" Diana asked pulling her lip between her teeth. The two girls moved to the center of the room both holding an end of the dress.

"Let's go red" Diana smirked at Cassie.

"Stitch, thread, seem turn from blue to red" both girls began to chant making up the spell. When it didn't work they tried again. "Change from blue to red" all of the sudden the dress caught on fire and both girls dropped it screaming before attempting to put out the flames.

* * *

><p>When the two girls pulled up to the school Cassie apologized one last time before they stepped out of the car, walking towards the front doors of the school they were stopped by Melissa.<p>

"Hey Melissa" both girls said at the same time.

"Hey guys" she smiled sadly at the girls.

"So what's up?" Cassie asked.

"Actually I was looking for some nice school activities to throw myself into, any chance you need help with the dance?" she offered.

"Ya that would be great" Diana answered with a smile, happy to be sending time with the other girl. "I'm going solo."

"Me too" said Melissa.

"Me three" responded Cassie.

"We should all go together, make a girl's night out of it, or a girl's night plus Faye if she is up for it." Diana said directed to Melissa.

"Like Faye would miss a chance to throw on a tight dress and show herself off" Melissa chuckled.

"How is Faye?" asked Diana.

"Like I know she hasn't returned my calls yet, Dawn took her phone" Melissa said following the two girl's into the school.

Diana walked through the halls with Melissa at her side until the girl came to her class and said a quick goodbye. Just down the hall she sees Faye standing in front of her locker trying to get the lock unlocked.

"All this time and you still haven't gotten the hang of it?"

"And my day just keeps getting better and better" says Faye under her breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that the final set up for the dance starts at three" Diana said walking away.

"And you think I care why?" Faye called out after her.

"Cause your mom signed you up for the decoration committee as punishment" Diana smiled at Faye.

"Hilarious" said Faye rolling her eyes and following the other girl but shortly then turning to walk out a set of doors to go out to her car.

"Stalker much" she said noticing Lee leaning against his car.

"Ya actually" he said with a low voice. "I've been watching you and your friends; I guess you and Melissa aren't the only witches in Chance Harbor."

"What are you talking about?" asked Faye.

"You know Blondie, Emo boy, girls scout" he said with an emphasis on the last one.

"I think that voodoo is going to your head" snapped Faye.

"And I think you lost your magic when you bound your circle" said Lee. "Who's idea was it girl scouts?" he smirked. "I told you I can help you."

"You should go" growled Faye. "Last time I was in your garage I broke all your little toy's I would hate for something to happen to your car.

* * *

><p>Walking into the decoration room a little after 3:30 Faye notices Melissa working on a fake flame decoration.<p>

"How mini Martha Stuart of you" Faye said smiling down at her.

"I think it's kind of fun" said Melissa slamming down the materials in her hand.

"Are you really going to the dance with Diana?" asked Faye.

"And Cassie" snapped Melissa. "You should come."

"Oh I wouldn't want to ruin your power trio besides I'm busy trying to get my solo magic back, lee thinks he can help" she smirked.

"Creepy fake voodoo guy?" asked Melissa. "He's a scam artist."

"Or maybe he's not" Faye said her smile getting larger. "His grandpa was some big bad voodoo king and he is cute."

"In a serial killer living in his mother's basement kind of way, what about Diana?" exclaimed Melissa.

"And I should care about your opinion because your taste in men is so good? And we are not talking about Diana" Faye stated walking out. Melissa angrily picked up her materials and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Melissa and Diana were in Diana's room getting ready for the dance.<p>

"Up or down?" asked Melissa.

"Hard call down shows off your eyes up shows off that neck and that cleavage" mussed Diana.

"Up it is then" laughed Melissa. "Remember when we used to do this all the time? Play dress up in your room."

"Steal my mother's clothes from the attic" Diana remembered.

"Your dad got so mad the first time her caught us putting on makeup" Melissa laughed

"What happened to us being friends?" asked Diana.

"Faye I guess" Melissa said.

"Well we still did stuff together for a while."

"Then came Adam" whispered Melissa.

"Right" Diana whispered before Cassie ran into the room with more witch stuff.

"These lines bleed onto this next page I bet there's more about the symbol on the missing page" Diana said looking at the book.

"I've combed through this book a thousand times I would have noticed a missing page, it must have been torn out recently" said Cassie.

"Who else has had access to your book?" asked Diana.

"Faye" whispered Cassie. "She's the only other one."

"You're kidding?" Diana sighed. Both girls turned towards Melissa for an answer.

"Why are you looking at me? What am I Faye's keeper?" Melissa replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Faye was in Lee's garage. "You cleaned up the place?" said Faye.<p>

"Ya I had to, by the way next time you want to trash the place let me know so I can hide the expensive stuff."

"You know none of this stuff is expensive" Faye replied with a laugh.

"I know why you're here" said Lee.

"So what if I bound my circle what does that have to do with it?" asked Faye.

"Everything" replied Lee. "I took a closer look at this spell you gave me; it's for taking dark magic out of someone. It's like extracting demons but with dark magic. And I can put that magic into you."

"Listening" Faye said.

"Well if this page is from someone in your circle, its most likely they have the blood line we need. So who is it Emo boy?" asked Lee.

"Short blonde one" Faye said shaking her head.

"Really I guess it's true you can't judge a book by its lip gloss" he chuckled.

"The worst part is she doesn't even want it" Said Faye.

"Well then" he turned to her. "Let's take it, but you should know dark magic has a tendency to turn on you. Are you ready to take that risk?" Faye didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head.

"How does it work?" asked Faye.

"After the magic is out we tether it to you" he replied with a nod.

"Tether?" asked Faye. "That's not some mind melt thing is it? cause I don't want to be stuck in her head what so ever."

"Tethering connects your energy's" he said rolling his eyes.

"Can you really do this?" she asked.

"That depends on you I don't have the power my grandparents did, but with your magic we should be able to."

"Will it hurt?" Faye asked quietly.

"It shouldn't."

"What about Cassie"

"She won't even feel it" said Lee. "She doesn't even need to be in the same room just nearby, but we will need something of hers something she has a deep connection to."

"That won't be a problem, but what do you get out of it?"

"I told you I'm just the guide" Lee said.

"Ya and I am just Glenda the good witch" replied Faye sarcastically. "You're not a something for nothing kind of guy."

"Let's just say one day I'll ask you for a favor someday."

"You're not getting laid" Laughed Faye.

"When we have sex it's not going to be because of a deal" he smiled down at Faye who wore a humorous look on her face.

"In your dreams, oh look speak of the devil" said Faye pulling her phone from her pocket.

"_You ripped the page out of my book didn't you?"_ rang Cassie's voice on the other end.

"What book?" Faye asked innocently.

"_Don't play dumb Faye you're the only other one who's had access to my book."_

"One little page" sighed Faye.

"_From my mother's book?"_ said Cassie in a hurt tone. _"You had no right to steal it."_

"Right you're the victim" said Faye. "Poor Cassie I steal boyfriends, poor Cassie I almost killed Adam."

"_I am so sick of your jealousy Faye, stop being pathetic and just give me back the page"_ said Cassie.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" asked Faye.

"_Yes_" Cassie replied hesitantly.

"Well I wasn't going to, but seeing as though you can't live without your precious page meet me there" said Faye hanging up.

* * *

><p>Inside the dance Melissa and Diana were standing in a corner silently watching everyone else dance. Melissa noticing that Faye had entered the room watched as Diana's eyes stayed on the other witch. "You miss her don't you?" asked Melissa. All Diana did was nod her head. "I get it Diana" Melissa continued. "No matter what advice people give you it's just impossible."<p>

"No not impossible" said Diana. "I said I will wait and I will, I mean were witches dammit we can get whoever we want."

"Because we have magic?" Melissa asked.

"No because were tough, and witchy and were dressed kind of sluty" Diana laughed.

"Your right we are all of those things" Melissa laughed along. "I think you need to take initiative if you want to dance. Everyone thinks you and Adam are still together."

"Who would I ask?" Diana asked scanning the room.

"Dream bait, start at the absolute top of the list" Melissa answered.

"Aaron Whitener is kind of cute, but I've never really talked to him" Diana admitted.

"No time like the present, come on were hot witches you said so yourself" Melissa said elbowing Diana in the guy's direction. Melissa watched as Diana whispered in the guy's ear before pulling him to the dance floor, letting his hands rest on her waist as their hips moved together. She also watched as Diana and Faye's eyes connected across the room, their faces displaying an array of emotions. Their eyes stayed connected until Faye couldn't look any longer and left the room. Diana's face fell a little but she tried her best to forget and turned back to Aaron.

Walking into the class room Lee was waiting in Faye stood in the middle of the triangle of blood. "So do I chant or something" Faye asked impatiently.

"No you just have to feel it" Lee replied. He then stood up and went behind her and started unzipping her dress.

"Hey" Faye called out.

"Do you want to steal Cassie Blake's power or not?" snapped Lee continuing to unzip the dress.

"Okay" replied Faye. "Let's do this." Faye shifted uncomfortably as Lee then continued to make cuts along her spine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana was currently walking out of the gym with Adam following shortly behind. "Fire and ice, it's really cool" said Adam, making Diana stop in her tracks.<p>

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice" shrugged Diana.

"Robert Frost" smiled Adam. "Which do you think the world will end with?"

"Actually he was talking about the end of a relationship" Diana sighed.

"I saw you dancing" said Adam shyly "looked like you were having fun."

"I was" Diana said sadly.

"I'm glad" smiled Adam. "Really I am, and I get it who knows what happens down the road, but now it's just not our time."

"Right" said Diana shifting between her feet.

"It seems everyone else is having a hard time dealing with our break up" mused Adam.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"People are still used to us being a couple it's hard for some people to adjust" he tried to explain.

"For who?" asked Diana.

"Cassie for one, she wouldn't even except a ride from me tonight because she was afraid you'd get the wrong idea" said Adam. After pausing for a moment he went on. "That's stupid right for her to refuse a ride."

"Ya I guess I'll have a talk with her" she smiled trying to escape the awkward conversation.

"Thanks, that would simplify things" he said with a nod. "I'm sure it's hard on Faye too." After seeing the look on Diana's face he continued. "Cassie told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me what was going on? You are still my best friend."

"When I figure it out I'll let you know" said Diana.

* * *

><p>Coming around to face Faye he took the necklace from her hands putting it on her neck. "You're now open to receiving Cassie's magic" he said. "You'll be tethered to her, through this" he said finishing the clasp. The triangle around them erupted into flames.<p>

"I can feel it" said Faye taking a deep breath. Diana walked back into the gym being hit by a sudden wave of nausea. Cassie seeing this walked over.

"Hey you okay?" she asked.

"Ya just a little dizzy" said Diana. "I'm going to go splash water on my face" she said walking back out of the gym.

Faye and Lee had left the empty class room and were now standing in the gym surrounded by Faye's fellow classmates.

"Oh look her comes little miss Blondie" laughed Faye.

"There's no way she knows we took it? Does she?" questioned Lee.

"You're asking me?" Faye turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Did you bring the page?" asked Cassie.

"Oh the page, no sorry I forgot" shrugged Faye.

"Wow you just can't stop being a bitch can you?" said Cassie bumping into her shoulder as she walked away.

"That girl is all ice and no fire" said Faye turning to Lee. Looking around the room and seeing the fake flames in the center of all the tables, Faye one by one started lighting them on fire until she hit the large one in the middle of the dance floor and let that one erupt into flames. Melissa, who was standing by Cassie, kept getting worse and worse dizzy spells until finally she passed out. Adam ran to Melissa's side asking Cassie what was going on.

"Faye" said Cassie after letting her eyes trail the room. Cassie ran up to Faye pulling on her arm. "You're doing this aren't you?" Faye didn't respond she just smirked. "How do you have solo magic?" asked Cassie.

"If you must know" Faye said in an annoyed tone. "I borrowed some of yours."

"What?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

"That page of yours was a spell to extract dark magic and since you have more than you can handle I didn't think you would mind sharing it" smirked Faye twirling Cassie's necklace in her fingers.

"Are you wearing my necklace?" asked Cassie. "Ripping a page out of my book is one thing but ripping away my magic is just stupid, you're messing with power none of us understand."

"You just can't stand someone else having solo magic can you?" yelled Faye. Seeing Adam withering in pain next to Melissa snapped both Cassie and Faye into reality.

"First something was wrong with Diana, then Melissa and now Adam, whatever you did isn't affecting me, it's affecting the circle" Cassie yelled running to Adam's side. Seeing what was happening to them Faye panicked grabbing Lee and pulling him into the hall.

"You said Cassie would be the only one effected by the spell, you said she wouldn't even feel it" exclaimed Faye.

"Well maybe her magic's too strong to steal away like this."

"Reverse the spell" demanded Faye.

"Hey you wanted this, power doesn't come cheap" shrugged Lee.

"That's my circle in there" Faye said shoving him against the wall. "Tell me how to solve it or ill use this power on you."

"You know you talk a good game, but inside you're just another scared little girl afraid to go after what she wants" said Lee in a low voice. "Drop the necklace in oil and set it on fire that will undo it."

"And everything will go back to the way it was?" Faye asked letting him go.

"It should." Faye took off running back to the empty class room doing exactly what he said to do causing the gym to go up in flames yet returning her friends back to normal. Little did the circle know though that Diana had fainted in the bathroom hitting her head on the sink while everything was going on. Adam's dad rushed everyone out of the school. Cassie stood outside yelling at Faye for her stupidity but Faye wasn't hearing a word because she was searching for Diana. And when Adam came up to the girls saying he couldn't find Diana anywhere Faye began to panic looking back at the school.

"Last I saw her…." Cassie cut off.

"Last you saw her what Cassie? Tell me?" begged a crying Faye.

"She went to the bathroom." That's all it took for Faye running back into the burning school in search of Diana. After barley avoiding being impaled by the fake hanging Ice icicles Faye managed to jump over a burning timber before pulling open the bathroom door. Seeing Diana lying limply on the floor Faye ran to her side shaking the unconscious girl while coughing from all the smoke she was inhaling.

* * *

><p>Next thing Faye knew she blacked out from the smoke only to wake up outside in an ambulance with an awake Diana. Faye ripped off the oxygen mask attached to her face and wrapped her arms around the taller witch whispering multiple apologies into her hair. The two girls exited the ambulance walking hand in hand to the rest of the circle. Diana let go of her hand as they reached the others. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt" said Faye walking up the others.<p>

"We could have died Faye" scolded Cassie.

"I can't believe you actually tried that stupid spell" yelled Melissa.

"Don't act innocent Melissa" snapped Faye. "You were there when I took it out of the book."

"I know I should have said something" Melissa said to Cassie. "But I didn't want to betray Faye."

"I'm sorry" Faye whispered.

"You could have burnt down the school" Diana reasoned.

"You tried to steal my power" yelled Cassie.

"You keep whining about how you don't want your dark magic" Faye snapped back. "I was doing you a favor."

You could have destroyed the circle" cried Diana.

"When I realized what was happening I reversed the spell" Pleaded Faye.

"This isn't the first time you've almost killed someone and we've had to clean it up" stated Adam.

"Are you kidding me" Faye gasped. "Cassie releases a demon that ends up killing Nick, then she ends up bringing Jake into the circle and it turns out he's a witch hunter, and then she almost chokes Adam to death with her mind, and yet I'm the evil one?"

"Those were accidents" said Cassie.

"Like I tried to hurt anyone on purpose" Faye yelled. "I just wanted a little Indi magic to play with, and miss innocent here is full of dark magic, evil magic how does this bitch get a free pass and I get burned at the stake. Forget it screw you guys" said Faye pushing past all of them.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are" Said Diana pulling up in front of Melissa's house.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked Melissa.

"I know this is going to sound bad but I feel bad for Faye we were a little harsh on her" Diana looked at her lap.

"Diana you could have died tonight because of her" Melissa said angrily.

"I know look, she's a little wrapped up in herself everyone knows that, she cares she just has her own way of showing it. I must sound pretty pathetic to you."

"No not at all, I get it she's my friend too, well I should get some rest goodnight Diana" said Melissa.

"Bye" Diana called out to Melissa's retreating form.

* * *

><p>A Few streets over Faye sat on her bed Pulling out her phone and dialing Lee's number.<p>

"_What happened to your circle Pals?"_ he asked picking up.

"I'm done with them" said Faye.

"_But not with me?"_ he asked.

"Not yet" she said hanging up. After a few minutes of staring up at her ceiling there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she called out. Slowly the door opened revealing Diana still in her dress.

"Mind if I stay?" asked Diana pulling her lip between her teeth like she always did when she was nervous. Faye nodded her head, wrapping her arms around the girl and letting sleep claim them both.


	8. Cold Sheets

**Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

The next morning, Diana woke up stretching her arms out expecting to feel another body beside her but her arms came into contact with nothing but the cold sheets of Faye's bed. She sat up quickly looking around for some sign of the other witch but found nothing. Quickly she grabbed some clothes she had left the last time she had stayed the night and quickly threw them on straightening her hair the best she could before walking out of the empty bed room. As Diana reached the bottom of the stairs she made her way over near the front door grabbing her jacket and swiftly buttoning it up. She was reaching for the handle when a voice stopped her.

"Oh Diana" said Dawn entering the room. "I was wondering whose jacket that was, I wasn't aware Faye had company. Does she know your leaving?"

"Hi Mrs. Chamberlin Faye seems to have already left, I was just heading home" Diana replied shyly.

"Nonsense, I'm sure your father's at the office and there's no need for you to go home to an empty house. Why don't you join me for breakfast?" Dawn offered.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on your morning" Diana said shifting her weight.

"It's nothing really, I was just about to go out and I would much rather have some company. We can catch up, have some girl talk; just let me grab my coat" Dawn said smiling at her.

"Alright thanks" Diana smiled.

Breakfast was spent with both women laughing and telling stories about her father, and oddly Diana seemed to enjoy it. Near the end though Diana spotted her father walking past the shop and knocked on the glass grabbing his attention.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here?" asked Charles.

"Dawn asked me to coffee" said Diana smiling at her father.

"Just some girl talk" Dawn said from her seat at the table.

"I've got to run so why don't you take a seat" Diana offered her dad.

"No I can't" said Charles.

"Dad take a seat, relax" Diana said with a sterner voice. "Thanks again for the coffee" she said turning around and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

"I had fun" replied Dawn. "Well do it again some time."

Faye sat with legs crossed, in front of Lee. Most of the lights were off like normal leaving the room in a red tint. The only light brightening the room coming from a few small bulbs scattered around the garage, and the candle in between them.

"After what happened last night you trying to suck the magic from my circle I don't know why I'm here" said Faye with a sigh.

"Maybe because there are other ways to get you magic back" offered Lee.

"So you keep saying" said Faye rolling her eyes. The sound of a car door shutting caused Lee to jump up from his spot on the floor. A few seconds later the garage door opened revealing a creepy looking man a little older then Lee with long light brown hair.

"Hey Lee didn't realize you were with a client" said the strange man.

"Please I am not a client" snapped Faye.

"Friend?" asked the man. When Lee didn't answer he spoke again in a harsh tone "introduce me."

"Faye this is Callum" said Lee looking very nervous. "What do you want?"

"Faye beautiful name" said Callum sarcastically. "I'm surprised he even remembers mine, won't return my calls" he continued walking closer to Lee.

"Ya well I've been busy" said Lee.

"Ya I can see that" he said looking over at Faye. "Sorry honey shop talk, go get us some bears."

"Do I look like a waitress?" asked Faye. "Go get it yourself."

"Got yourself a lively one here Lee" laughed Callum. "Can't wait to get to know you better" he added moving really close to Faye.

Faye and Lee watched Callum as he talked on the phone. "So how do you know this guy?" Faye asked.

"I used to work with him" replied Lee dryly.

"You make it sound like ancient history, what was it a year ago?" said Callum hanging up the phone. "How's Eva?"

"Who's Eva? Faye asked.

"An old girlfriend, we lost touch" responded Lee glaring at Callum.

"Sorry to hear that" said Callum sounding a little sad before bouncing back. "So are you going to get me need or what?"

"No I don't deal anymore" Lee shook his head.

"You're a drug dealer?" asked Faye.

"Was" said Lee turning back to look at her.

"Not just any drug" Callum said stepping closer "Devils spirit."

"What does it do?" asked Faye.

"Gives you super powers" shrugged Callum.

"What does that mean?" asked Faye raising her eyebrows.

"Want to find out" he offered.

"No she doesn't" Lee said interrupting. "And like I said I don't have any."

"I think you still know where to get it" said Callum taking out his knife. "You got two hours."

"Faye why don't you take off" said Lee putting his hands up.

"No, no, no you go she stays" said Callum raising the knife closer to Lee.

"Why don't we leave her out of this" offered Lee.

"He thinks I'm going to hurt you, but why would I? I've got no reason to" Callum said looking over Lee's shoulder at Faye.

"Go ahead Lee I'll stay" said Faye.

"No way" said Lee moving more in front of Faye.

"It's fine I'm sure Callum here will be the perfect gentlemen" Faye said putting her hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Alright be right back" said Lee glaring at Callum.

That afternoon Diana sat on her bed looking down at her phone. She had gotten used to Faye running off but there was still this pain in her chest as she thought of the other girl and what she could be doing at that moment. Faye however was sitting in a chair listening to Callum go on and on about devils spirit and voodoo _as though I don't here enough voodoo crap from Lee_ thought Faye. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out looking at the number of texts Diana had sent though the day. She let out a sigh and set the phone back in her pocket and as Callum was holding her hand explaining something about power Lee came walking through the door. "What the hell?" he stated standing in the doorway.

"Keep your panties on we were just talking" Callum said standing up. Lee threw him the white powder.

"Leave" said Lee standing tall in front of Callum.

"Want to try some Faye?" offered Callum. "It's a rush." Lee placed a hand on Callum's chest giving him a light shove which resulted in the boys wrestling with each other. Faye very annoyed with their boyish behavior pushed down the nearest shelve.

"Damn it Faye I just cleaned up the place from the last time you trashed it" yelled Lee.

"Your acting like idiots" she sneered rolling her eyes.

"It's okay" said Callum. "Lee here was just trying to protect you from crazy Callum, Kind of touching actually."

"Get out" snapped Lee.

"See you around" said Callum waving to Faye. Grabbing a towel from the sink Faye lightly cleaned off the blood from Lee's eyebrow.

"Trust me I could kick Callum's ass all over chance harbor if I wanted" laughed Lee. Faye raised her eyebrow and nodded to him.

"Mmhmm" she chuckled.

"But I'd like to keep him in my past" he added looking into her eyes.

"And what about this Eva?" asked Faye. "Is she really in your past or is she about to walk through the door?"

"I stopped dealing devils spirit for a reason" Lee sighed. "I kept telling her to stay away from it but she didn't listen."

"She took too much?" asked Faye hesitantly. He nodded his head.

"I destroyed her."

"I'm sorry" Faye said looking down then back up letting her hand rest on his face. She kept thinking she should want to kiss him, but then her thoughts brought her back to Diana. _Oh how she missed Diana. No _thought Faye_ I'm going to stay here with Lee._It wasn't soon after that Diana who was still lying in bed got a call from Adam with another circle emergency. _Why can't I ever catch a break?_ Diana thought stepping into her car.


	9. Taking Chances

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I would love to hear your opinions on where I'm taking the story! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

After her early drive home from Lee's the Sunday morning, Faye stopped in the Coffee Press get a coffee before the long day she knew she was going to have. As she stepped outside the store she noticed a dark figure shoot passed her. Turning around she saw Jake who she hadn't seen since he got on the boat with the witch hunters. "You're back?" She smiled seductively. "Had to make sure Adam and Cassie don't get to second base huh?"

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you" he smirked back giving her a wink.

"I heard witch hunters killed your parents" she sighed. "I know you Jake you want payback."

"What's your point?" he grimaced

"You're barking up the wrong shrug with Cassie" stated Faye. "She won't understand she's not the type, she's not your type" she added pointing at him.

"Thanks doc" he said sarcastically. "Why don't you deal with your sensitive powerlessness and go burn down another school with your little girlfriend in it?"

"There's the Jake I remember" she smiled as he walked away.

After her encounter with Jake Faye decided she wanted a bite to eat and quickly texted Melissa to meet her at the boat house. "Diana said all they found in the coffin were dog bones" said Melissa sipping at her coffee.

"Is Diana your new bestie?" snapped Faye.

"Faye I just told you Cassie dug up her father's grave" sighed Melissa rolling her eyes.

"Of course she did" Faye sighed "because she's a creepy little Stepford ghoul with dark magic and daddy issues."

"She's part of the circle and so are you; no matter what happened you can't just pretend you're not" said Melissa looking down.

"Maybe I can, check it out" said Faye pulling the pouch of white powder from her pocket. "It's called devils spirit it's supposed to help you tap into your inner strength and power we could both use a little of that don't you think?"

"Your creepy Lee friend give that to you?" asked Melissa.

"No his even creepier biker pal" stated Faye. Melissa looked outside seeing Diana coming in with a box of party supplies. "Mmm you should go help, get ordered around by a control freak in party planning mode, or you could tap into your inner Melissa" she said sliding her the pouch.

"Don't play games Faye have you even talked to Diana?" asked Melissa.

"It's none of your damn business enjoy the devils spirit" said Faye standing up and throwing a couple of dollars on the table and walking out pushing past Diana as she tried to talk to her.

After a stress full day of party planning with Adams father, Diana sat there a drink in her hand as she watched Faye interact with other people. The other girl hadn't said a single word to her since her return to chance harbor. She hadn't returned her calls or her texts, just left her in that bed in an empty house after she had almost died and Faye didn't even bother to call. Diana watched as Faye rushed over to a man with long sandy brown hair.

"You were supposed to call me from the car" said Faye grabbing his arm and leading him towards Melissa.

"I wanted to check out the party" Said Callum smiling at Melissa.

"Are you Callum?" asked Melissa. "The devils stuff guy."

"I've been called worse" he stated looking her up and down.

"I'm Melissa" she sent him a flirty smile, earning a look from Faye.

"Did you bring it?" snapped Faye. He nodded pulling the packet of white powder from his pocket and handing it to Melissa. "Great transaction done you can do" she said pointing to the door.

"I think I'll stay" he said still smiling at Melissa. "Suddenly the night just showed some great potential."

"This is a privet party Callum" barked Faye grabbing his arm again.

"What's up?" asked Jake walking up the group.

"I've got this Jake" snapped Faye.

"You better listen to her Jake" smiled Callum. "She's got this."

"Who are you?" said Jake not backing down.

"A friend of Faye's Brooding boyfriend" snapped Callum getting closer to Jake.

"Get out" smirked Jake. The boys stared each other down for a few minutes before Callum backed down.

"Watch your back Jake" smiled Callum walking towards the door. After a few seconds Jake also walked away in search of Cassie.

"You know I'm impressed Diana was actually able to find enough random classmates to make it look like Adam has friends. Other than us five" Faye smirked turning to Melissa. "Too bad she's just as boring and pathetic as the rest of you."

"I think she's brave and strong after everything you're putting her through" stated Melissa.

"Oh I forgot you guys are all super duo now._Delissa_ is it?" Faye snapped.

After Adam had cleared the boat house of all the party guests the circle sat around one of the tables. Diana kept stealing glances at Faye only partly listening to Cassie's latest problem.

"So we just have to do what you say because you're the queen of dark magic?" Asked Faye with her arms crossed.

"If we don't activate the medallion then were vulnerable to the witch hunters" said Cassie pleading to the group.

"We don't know that" snapped Adam. "Maybe we could use our full power to stop them without the medallion."

"But why take the chance?" offered Diana. "You saw your father use it right you know it works?"

"Yes" sighed Cassie.

"Then I think we should activate it" stated Melissa.

"Me too" agreed Diana.

"Fine" Faye sighed.

"Okay" said Adam defeated. "I'll go along with the rest of the circle."

"Alright I told Lucy we would meet in the woods behind the house" said Cassie standing up with the rest of the group.

Diana stood across from Faye as they listened to Lucy tell them what to chant. Diana couldn't stop herself from thinking about how beautiful Faye looked in the fire light. "Air we breathe and fire we feel" the circle chanted.

"The medallions getting warm" said Cassie looking to Lucy.

"Stay focused Cassie" said Lucy continuing to walk around the circle.

"I don't feel so great" said Melissa swaying a little.

"What you're feeling is your magic activating the medallion were almost done" smiled Lucy.

"By this circle bind air and fire to metal and ignite its power" the group continued chanting.

"No something's wrong I can feel it" said Cassie gasping for breath.

"It feels like when Faye tried the spell at the fire and ice dance" Melissa said swaying more often.

"The medallions taking our magic" said Cassie looking at Lucy who just stood there and nodded.

"I'm sorry" she stated. "The medallion channels power in or out it's stolen the magic from thousands of witches that's what makes it so strong and now it's taking yours."

"This is my father's medallion" said Cassie getting angry. Diana grabbed Faye's hand instinctively. "I saw him use it against the witch hunters and I remember what he said now."

"No" said Lucy her smile falling. Cassie did a loud chant and the flames of the fire shot towards Lucy knocking her to the ground. Diana griped Faye's hand tighter.

"You lied about everything" yelled Cassie.

"She must be working with the witch hunters" said Jake stepping forward.

"Is that true?" asked Cassie.

"They threatened me" screamed Lucy "gave me no choice."

"You told me you didn't know if my father was dead or alive if you're really a psychic you would be able to sense his energy" said Cassie towering over her. "Tell me the truth is my father alive?"

"Yes, but no one knows where he is" Lucy sighed, Cassie clenched her jaw and the fire shot closer to Lucy. "I swear kill me if you want but that's all I know."

"Leave chance harbor and don't ever come back" said Cassie letting the fire die and walking back to the circle. About Ten minutes later Diana sat in her car Faye had already left to take Melissa home. Grabbing her phone from the cup holder she quickly dialed the brunette's number.

"Hello?" came the usual snarky voice from over the speaker.

"Faye I need you" and with that Diana hung up the phone and drove back to her house.

Diana was pacing in front of her bed as she waited for Faye to come over. "I got your call what do you want?" Faye asked slowly walking up to the other girl. Diana had practiced this speech a hundred times in the last couple of days but as the taller brunette stood there in front of her she was at a loss of words. As she looked at the other girls face she remembered how it felt kissing her in the shed at Faye's grandfather's house and all those times they laid cuddled in bed together. On a whim Diana grabbed Faye's jacket and pulled her in. their lips meeting instantly, Faye's hands wrapping around her neck as she deepened the kiss. Diana's hands moved over the Faye's shoulders as she pulled the jacket off throwing it across the room and grabbing the back of Faye's head bringing her closer before pushing her on to the bed and straddling her waist. Faye laid there with lustful eyes as she watched Diana peel of her shirt throwing it somewhere near Faye's jacket. Faye not being able to stand it anymore leaned up attaching their lip together again pulling the other girl to lie on top.

**So there you have it guys something finally happened! I am so excited to write the next episode! This is where I plan on picking up the Fayana pace! Again let me know what you all thought about the chapter and if you have any ideas let me know i would love to hear them!**


	10. Happy Valentines Day?

**Hey guys here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

As the sunlight washed over the bed Faye slowly started opening her eyes remembering every detail from the night before. The way the shorter brunette's skin felt touching her, the way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together. The way Diana's lips felt touching hers. Faye was momentarily brought back from her fantasy when she felt a shift in the bed. _I have to get out of here _thought Faye. Who slowly moved the sheet off her naked body and slipped her underwear on. As she was reaching around to clasp her bra, Diana looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked in a small voice pulling the sheet so it covered her bare chest.

"Trying to sneak out before you wake up" Faye sighed. "But I can see that plan is shot to hell now."

Really?" asked Diana looking down, trying not to let the tear that was threatening to spill over fall. "But I thought…"

"You thought I was going to stick around?" laughed Faye. "You're dreaming and I'm living a nightmare."

"Well you did come running over here last night" stated Diana slipping her undergarments on.

"You were the one that called me" Faye sighed.

"You knew why Faye."

"Not at all I thought you needed my help or were scared and didn't want to be alone I didn't know you were going to kiss me let alone that this was going to happen" Faye said slipping on her pants so she was just standing there her lacy push up bra displaying her perfectly round breasts with her defined abs that Diana just longed to reach out and touch again.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Diana it was a onetime mistake" Faye looked at her with sympathy.

"The faster you get out of here the faster I'll forget it even happened" snapped Diana throwing her shirt at her. Faye stopped and looked at Diana standing there with almost no clothes on and again let her mind wonder to last night's events. "What are you doing Faye?" Diana asked her teeth clenched.

"I was just trying to get a mental picture to prevent this from ever happening again" she said with a smirk. Diana's eyes met Faye's, and in that instant she knew what the girl was doing. She was trying so desperately to push Diana away but both of them knew that whatever this was it wasn't going away that easily.

"Take a good last look" said Diana raising her eyebrows and running her hands down her sides with a seductive smirk playing at her lips looking Faye up and down. Faye threw the shirt to the floor taking the few steps until she was standing inches away from Diana. Not being able to stand the distance Diana grabbed Faye's face and brought their lips together once again. Faye's hips instantly pushed against Diana's both girls letting out moans at the contact. Diana started kissing down Faye's neck and Faye set her hands just under the Diana's ass lifting her up so her legs wrapped around her hips. Faye slowly walked back over to the bed and threw Diana down climbing over her lips kissing down her jaw and to her ear lightly nibbling on the lobe. "I guess one more time won't hurt" whispered Faye her breath tickling Diana's ear and making the shorter girl let out another moan.

About an hour before school Diana watched as Faye dressed for a second time, but this time she didn't say anything just got up and walked the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower, you know how to get out" said Diana closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>At school Faye stood at her locker getting a few books when Melissa walked up. "You didn't" yelled Melissa catching a few people's attention.<p>

"Didn't what calm down?" asked Faye.

"I know that smug face Faye, it's your 'I just got laid' face. So either you slept with Jake… or judging from that scowl that's a no, so… was it Lee? Please tell me it wasn't him."

"No god no that is so over" Faye sighed shoving a book back into her locker.

"Thank god but then..." Melissa looked down trying to put the pieces together. Oh no Faye" she slapped the other girls arm.

"Owe what the hell Melissa?" Faye sneered at the other witch.

"You had sex with Diana didn't you?" Faye just clenched her jaw. "Damn it Faye."

"Calm your tits Melissa it's no biggy." Melissa just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Look how about we have a sleep over at my place, no boys aloud; we'll have a horror movie marathon where we watch hearts actually get ripped out of people's bodies."

"On one condition" said Melissa uncrossing her arms. "You have to invite Diana and Cassie."

"That's so not fair" whined Faye.

"Faye come on its one night."

"Fine" Faye sighed.

"Oh look there's Diana and Cassie! Hey guys slumber party at Faye's you have to come" said Melissa. Diana looked over at Faye hesitantly who looked away and nodded.

"I'll be there" said Diana smiling at Melissa.

"Hey I have nothing better to do" agreed Cassie.

"Come on Cassie we need to get to class" said Melissa grabbing Cassie and dragging her away from Faye and Diana.

"Faye…" Diana started but was cut off.

"Look what happened, happened can we just leave it at that I have to get to class" said Faye walking away.

* * *

><p>That night Faye and Melissa were arguing over what horror movies to watch when the doorbell rang. Faye went to go answer it leaving Melissa to get the chips and booze. She opened the door to see Diana standing there with a suitcase blushing at the sight of Faye. "Come on in" said Faye. "You can put your stuff in my room."<p>

"Hey Diana" said Melissa bringing her into a hug. "I hope you're ready to party" she added following the other girls up the stairs.

"Aren't these cute?" asked Diana throwing a pair of bunny slippers at Melissa who lifted them up and laughed.

"It's a slumber party" said Faye from behind her. "How many wardrobe changes do you plan on making?"

"I guess I did over pack" laughed Diana picking up her suitcase from the bed and knocking into Faye.

"Diana!" Faye screamed as she landed on the totem Lee had given her for getting her power back that was now broken in two.

"I am so sorry" said Diana helping Faye up. Faye left storming out of the room with phone in hand texting Lee to come over now. Diana and Melissa were changing into their pj's when Melissa pulled the bag of Devils spirit from her pocket.

"Want to try?" asked Melissa licking her finger and coating it in the white substance before licking the powder off her finger.

"Are you still doing that?" asked Diana snatching the bag from Melissa's grip.

"Come on Diana get loose, trust me it will help you forget about what's going on with Faye. I know how she can be." Diana looked at the powder hesitantly before following the other girl's movements.

About ten minutes later Diana started feeling the effects it was good. She felt free and happy like there wasn't a care in the world. She and Melissa were in the living room hanging out while Faye ordered a pizza. "Where's Cassie?" asked Melissa.

"I don't know let me text her" said Diana. "Bitch hurry!" Diana read the message out loud.

"Pizza's ordered" Said Faye skipping into the room with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Oh god I'm hungry" Laughed Diana bringing her hands to her face. "We should order a pizza." Melissa and Diana started laughing even harder. This earned her a weird look from Faye.

"Before the Pizza guy gets here let's do a spell so we get it for free" said Melissa standing up.

"Yes!" yelled Diana. "No wait I got it before the Pizza guy gets here were going to do a spell to make him hot!"

"Okay that might be the least boring Idea you have ever had" said Faye

"And then I'm going to make out with him!" said Diana smirking at Faye who couldn't help but feel a little jealous over the idea of Diana kissing someone else, but quickly rubbed it off.

"Okay" laughed Faye.

"Watch me" smiled Diana bighting her lip.

"Alright circle up!" said Melissa grabbing their hands. "What now?"

"Picture the hottest guy imaginable" said Diana closing her eyes. The others followed her move only stopping when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That was fast" said Faye as Diana ran to the door. Melissa and Faye looked at each other before following her. Diana swung the door open and grabbed the guys face brining their lips together. It wasn't until Faye pulled her away that she looked at him. "Doesn't the fact that he's not holding any pizza's tell you that he is not the pizza delivery guy?" snapped Faye.

"I was too busy kissing him" laughed Diana. Faye and Lee snuck up to Faye's room while Melissa and Diana stayed in the living room. When the doorbell rang again a few minutes later the two girls ran to the door together. Looking through the glass above the door both girls looked at each other and squealed when they saw him. "It worked" smirked Diana.

"You did order pizza right?" asked the attractive boy.

"Actually we ordered you" said Diana grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him. Mellissa grabbed the Pizza and waited before pulling Diana off of him and handing him money. The girls closed the door and squealed again but only for a second cause the doorbell rang. "Back for another tip?" asked Diana opening the door.

"Were you just making out with the pizza delivery guy?" asked Cassie with a smirk.

"We did a spell to make him hot so we could kiss him" said Diana and all three girls laughed as Cassie walked in.

"Maybe I should leave I'm not in the mood for a party" said Cassie with a frown.

"Don't you dare leave" stated Diana. "It's girl's night."

"I'm going to go kick Lee out and get Faye. What do you guys want to do?" asked Melissa.

"Well there is something I want to try?" said Cassie with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After their little game Cassie decided to skip out to see Adam leaving the girls alone and after a while of not seeing Melissa they decided to go look for her. Only to find her passed out on the bathroom floor from overdosing. Luckily Diana was able to get Melissa up and helped her while Faye just stood there shocked.<p>

Faye was standing by her bed looking at the new totem Lee had given her when there was a knock on her door. She turned to see Diana leaning in the door frame with a bag on her shoulder. "Melissa's feeling better so I'm going to go just let me grab my stuff" said Diana reaching for her suitcase.

"You should stay" said Faye reaching out to touch her arm. "Not that I care one way or another" Faye stated trying to recover from her show of emotion. "But Melissa obviously wanted your help." Diana's hand came away from her suit case.

"I screwed up okay" said Diana coming to stand in front of Faye. "Back in junior high I'm never going to leave Melissa as a friend again no matter what happens between us."

"I know you won't" Faye said letting her smile show through again. "Because I'll make sure of it" she smiled bighting her lip and dragging a finger across her neck.

"I got it" smiled Diana turning to walk away.

"Diana" Faye called out bringing the other girl back to where she was. "I'm sorry about this morning. I know it might not seem like it but I do really care about you, I wanted to stay in that bed and pull you in my arms more than anything in the world, but I don't know what this means and I'm scared. I don't like girls and neither do you hell I've had sex with Jake countless times but there is something about you that makes my heart skip and makes me smile. So just know I do like you even if I have a crappy way of showing it. Lee and I it's nothing." Diana put her hands on either side of Faye's face and brought it close to hers.

"I like you too" she said pulling her face close so that their lips touched, and it was just like that morning everything went into that kiss. When they finally pulled away Diana reached down and grabbed Faye's hand. "Come on we can finish this later right now let's go watch people get their hearts ripped out of their chests with our friend who almost just overdosed."

An half an hour later all three girls were wrapped up on the couch with blankets and popcorn. "Worst valentine's day ever" whined Diana as another women died on the TV.

"Yup" agreed Melissa.

"You have to quite that stuff" said Faye turning to Melissa. "Lee says it's really dangerous."

"That guy likes you" states Melissa bringing Diana's attention away from the movie. "Guess he's not as bad as I thought."

"I am done with guys" laughed Faye looking at Diana and smiling. Melissa laughed in response.

"Too bad" said Diana smirking at Faye. "He was a really good kisser." Melissa started laughing harder as Faye stood up with a pillow and smacked Diana with it.

"No… guys don't pillow fight" said Melissa as Diana smacked Faye back her pillow breaking so that feathers flew in every direction. Both girls looked at each other and smacked Melissa at the same time. Pretty soon all three girls were smacking each other and just laughing.

Later on Faye and Diana had snuck into Faye's room, Melissa asleep downstairs. "Hey Faye?" asked Diana as she rested her head on the girls bare shoulder cuddling her naked body against the other girls.

"Hmm?" asked Faye.

"Everything's going to be okay isn't it? With us and the circle? We're all going to be okay right?" Diana asked.

"I sure hope so babe" she answered kissing the top of Diana's head and wrapping her arm around her waist. Diana looked up into her eyes and smiled kissing her lips.

"Be my girlfriend?" whispered Diana.

"I can't think of anything I would rather be" smiled Faye bringing their lips back together.

**Hey so it finally happened let me know what you think! I really enjoyed hearing back from you guys it helped. I know that because I didn't have the episode there are things missing but a lot of things I choice to take out cause I wasn't sure how it fit in. this is where the story is going to drift away from the show a bit. i don't know how long before I can post the next chapter cause I have a party tomorrow but i will do my best to write more! Hope to keep hearing from you guys.**


	11. Staying Over

**Hey guys so looks like I was able to crank out a chapter minutes before I walk out the door enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

That morning Diana woke up with her limbs intertwined with Faye's their bodies fitting together like they were made to be like this forever. Smiling to herself the brunette leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Faye's lips. "Mmm what time is it?" Faye whined slowly waking from her sleep.

"A little after seven" Diana smirked untangling herself from Faye.

"Too early" said Faye pulling Diana back in.

"We have to get dressed and down there before Melissa notices she was the only one that slept on the couch last night" Diana stated sending a wink in Faye's direction. Faye just sat there pouting her lip "How about I make you some pancakes and bacon before I have to go home to Cassie?"

"Well when you say it like that" the brunette smiled. "Do I at least get one last kiss before I get to be all bitchy again?" Diana smacked her arm before leaning in and connecting their lips. Faye moved closer to deepen the kiss but Diana pulled back skipping out of the room "Fucking tease" Faye said slipping a shirt on.

After breakfast Diana came down the stairs suitcase in hand. "Well I better get going you know with Cassie starting her Job today and all" said Diana waving to Melissa.

"Cassie has a job?" asked Faye lighting up.

"Yup she starts at the Coffee press today" said Diana turning around.

"Come on Melissa were going to get coffee this morning" said Faye a smile playing at her lips

"No Faye don't" Diana whined.

"Blonde Bitch deserves it" Faye smiled running up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Diana walked into her room totally ready to squeal of excitement. She had finally gotten Faye to open up even if it was just for one night Diana knew there was no real way to tame the beast that was Faye Chamberlin. Her bubble was burst when she saw Cassie standing by the bed packing her suitcase. "You're leaving?" Diana asked.<p>

"My Grandmother called their letting her come home early" Cassie smiled. "Thanks again for letting me stay Diana it means so much."

"It was no problem tell your grandmother I say hi" Said Diana with a smile as Cassie walks out of the room.

"Was that Cassie I just saw leaving?" asked Charles popping his head into Diana's room.

"Yup her grandmother is coming home" Diana replied.

"Darn I was just getting used to having two women in the house" he chuckled.

"I'm going to jump in the shower" she said kissing him on the check.

"Don't forget about the fundraiser Friday" he called out to her as she was walking into the bathroom. After her shower Diana laid on her bed and grabbed her phone. '_Cassie moved out and my dad's gone to work my schedule is completely open after school let me know if you want to have some fun later ;)_' Diana sent the message to Faye smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Faye and Melissa were sitting at The Coffee Press sipping on their lattes.<p>

"The queen B serving me a latte on bent knees life is good" Faye smiled as she looked down at her phone and saw the message. "Waitress refill here" she shouted over to Cassie on the other side of the shop.

"Oh come on Faye get over it" snapped Melissa.

"Get over what?" Faye sighed.

"Jake's thing for Cassie" said Melissa.

"She can have him I don't care" Faye laughed.

"Look if you're so over Jake why don't you just move on?" asked Melissa. "And I don't mean that one time thing you had with Diana Lee is into you."

"Lee?" laughed Faye. "Date below my station? No total power mismatch." _If only Diana could here this right now_ thought Faye. "Speak of total slumming." Melissa looked behind her to see that Callum had just walked in.

"Hey there" he said walking up.

"Callum" Melissa greeted him with a smile.

"I'm throwing a party at my place later you ladies interested in making it more awesome?" he asked.

"No thanks" said Faye turning away from him. "Were just sticking to a Coffee buzz these days."

"It might be fun" argued Melissa. "We'll think about it."

"Great I'll text you my address" he said giving her a playful punch to the arm and walking off. Melissa watched him walk away and turned back receiving a glare from Faye.

"What he's not like you think" stated Melissa. "He's actually an okay guy."

"Ya I bet you could get a two for one deal on rehab" Faye smirked. Melissa rolled her eyes and got up.

"Whatever Faye" she said walking away.

* * *

><p>Later that night Diana laid in bed watching Mulan. Ever since watching the movie with Faye it had been her go to movie when she was sad. She still hadn't heard anything from Faye and although the girl had agreed to be her girlfriend she was afraid Faye would change her mind. She was just about to shove a handful of popcorn into her mouth when her door swung open. There stood a very scared looking Faye. "What's wrong?" she asked putting the popcorn back into the bowl.<p>

"It's Melissa I just went by her house to check on her and her parents said she had gone out" said Faye. "I think she went to Callum's party."

"You let her go alone?" asked Diana standing up.

"I didn't think she would go" said Faye looking at the floor.

"God Faye how could you be so stupid, it's Melissa of course she would go" said Diana grabbing her jacket. They were sitting in silence on the way to Lee's when Faye finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry okay I know I'm an idiot" Faye sighed looking at Diana.

"You really are" laughed Diana leaning over to kiss her. "Let's just go find our friend. The two of them stood waiting for Lee in his shop. Diana looked around at all the things on the shelves and hanging from the walls before turning and giving Faye a weird look. The other girl just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. They both looked to the door as it opened reveling Lee.

"Ladies pleasant surprise" he greeted. "What no kiss this time?" he asked looking at Diana.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she blushed looking at Faye.

"I could refresh your memory" he said with a wink.

"Put it away Lee" snapped Faye with a glare. "This isn't a booty call were looking for Callum's address."

"Melissa's at his party and were worried about her" added Diana.

"You let her go to Callum's party by herself?" he turned to Faye.

"Yes mommy" whined Faye jokingly. "Now give us the address and we will be on our way." He turned grabbing his coat.

"What are you doing?" asked Diana.

"I'm going with you" he said turning back.

"You don't think we can handle ourselves?" Diana asked getting defensive.

"I get it you guys are witches but voodoo is a whole different world" he said walking closer. "There is a right and a left handed path. Callum practices left evil, malicious juju some of the people that go to his parties don't come back the same. So you still want to go alone?"

"Awe he cares" said Faye looking at Diana with a smile.

"Callum uses people, he will take whatever you got and what you guys have he will take anyway he can. Now let's go" he said walking outside. Diana went to follow but was stopped by Faye's hand on her arm.

"Your hot when you get all protective" she smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

The three of them walked into the party observing all the people and the bright neon colors. "Alright let's split up find your friend and get out of here do not leave got it?" said Lee putting his hand on Faye's arm protectively.

"Yes sir" she replied sarcastically.

"He's very protective of you" said Diana crossing her arms over her chest "So sweet."

"Please" Faye scowled as Diana turned her back. "Diana" Faye called out but the other girl just kept walking away. Faye was walking around looking for Melissa with a pout. She should have known that putting Diana and Lee in the same space was not a good idea. Lee liked her and sure she flirted back but that was what she does. She is Faye Chamberlin resident bad girl as Diana always calls her. She flirts and hooks up with guys all the time. But then again this is Diana who is sweet and caring. About half way through the in mind argument, Faye saw Melissa come down the stairs. "We've been looking for you" said Faye running up to the other witch. "Where's Callum?"

"That jerk locked me in a room" Melissa sighed pointing up stairs. "He knows I'm a witch."

"Let's go" said Faye pulling at her hand. "We need to go find Lee and Diana.

"Lee is the same" said Melissa pulling Faye back. "He's using you."

"No" Faye argued "Lee came here to help us."

"Callum has a totem just like the one Lee gave you, he showed me how it works" said Melissa sadly. "It doesn't give energy it takes it."

"Are you sure?" asked Faye clenching her jaw.

"I felt it" Said Melissa nodding her head. All of the sudden Diana found them and ran up.

"Adam called Cassie's in trouble" said Diana grabbing Melissa's hand and ignoring Faye. As they took off running they ran into Lee.

"You found Melissa" he said with relief.

"And now were leaving without you" said Faye brushing past him but not before he caught her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Melissa told me about your totem scam screw you" she tried taking her arm away with no luck.

"Where'd she hear that? Callum?" he asked. "The totem doesn't mean anything it's just an object it's the spell that matters."

"I can't believe I trusted you" said Faye a tear escaping her eye.

"Let her go" said Diana getting close to Lee with a threatening look. He removed her arm and watched as they walked away.

"Diana" Faye tried as they were getting in the car.

"Not now Faye" the other witch said softly "later."

* * *

><p>The group ran through the woods in search of Jake and Cassie. They were just about to split into groups when they heard a noise. Running forward they saw Eben about to kill Jake. Channeling their powers they flung Eben against the nearest tree. However when they all looked up he had been impaled by one of the branches and was gasping for air.<p>

"Oh my god" said Melissa take a step closer.

"Did you do that?" Jake asked Adam as he came to stand in front.

"We all did" he said glaring down at Jake "you're welcome." He leaned down and pulled on the iron handcuffs on jakes wrists. "Can I get a little help?" he snapped at the circle who all focused their magic on getting them off.

"Are you okay?" Faye asked Jake.

"Ya thanks" he replied whipping the blood off his wrists. When he looked up at the tree to look at Eben it was empty. "What the hell" he said standing up. The rest of the circle looked up as well. "That's not possible he had a branch through his gut how'd he get up and run away."

"I don't know, but right now we need to find Cassie" said Adam taking off running.

The group approached Cassie who was standing in front of a circle of fire that surrounded John Blackwell. "Cassie" Adam yelled out as he spotted the short blonde.

"I've been spelled I can't stop" Cassie yelled tears pouring from her eyes.

"We have to break the connection between her and the spell" said Diana running up to her.

"Follow my lead" Adam yelled at the group. "By our power restore her will." The group began to chant along with him. The fire grew and Blackwell let out a scream. "The spells not working we need the whole circle. Cassie you have to help focus on the words as hard as you can."

"I can't" screamed Cassie.

"Forget what your body is doing" said Faye in a calm voice.

"Just focus on the spell" added Melissa.

"By our power restore her will" the group including Cassie chanted. After a few times the fire went out and Cassie ran to her father, she helped him up and they looked back at the circle.

"Thank you" said Blackwell pulling his daughter into a hug. Faye walked up to Jake.

"Can you take Melissa home I need to talk to Diana alone" she whispered in his ear, he gave her a quick nod.

"Faye Melissa you coming?" called Diana.

"Actually I'll give Melissa a ride" Said Jake with a smile. Diana walked to the car and slid in the seat starting the engine. Faye followed her sliding in to the passenger's seat.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Faye asked. Diana didn't say anything just drove home in silence. The two walked up to Diana's room and as Diana was setting her jacket in a chair Faye reached around and grabbed her arm pulling the other girl into a passionate kiss. Faye walked them to the bed laying Diana on her back.

"You can't keep doing stupid things and then using sex to get away with it" Diana smirked.

"You can't get mad at me every time I do something stupid or a guy flirts with me, I mean come on look at me, besides sex with you after makes doing stupid things that much better" countered Faye, Diana slapped her arm pulling her back into a heated kiss.

"This shirt needs to come off now" said Diana flipping them over.

"I agree" said Faye flinging it across the room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! So I took out the kiss between Faye and Lee because let's be honest they don't belong together and everyone knows it. And I know the whole them being girlfriends wasn't mentioned in this chapter but believe me it will cause an issue in the next one. Lastly I decided that Grant is not going to be in this story because he doesn't fit right with the way I'm taking it. But Eva and Lee will be in the next chapter! Which should be up tomorrow afternoon, please review and tell me what you think! And if you have any opinions on things I should add into the next chapter!**


	12. Lucky

**Hey guys, this is by far the longest chapter I have written! And I lied Grant is in this chapter but only the one scene but fear not this is the last he is mentioned. I hope you enjoy where the story is headed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

Diana awoke the next morning with happy thoughts of Faye and the end of the school week but shifting over to an empty bed, the smile that graced her face only moments ago disappearing from her face. _You have got to be fucking kidding_ me thought the brunette sliding out of bed slipping her underwear and the nearest shirt. Plopping down on the bed she reached for her phone that sat on the bedside table, she was about to call Faye and lecture her on how rude it was to leave your sleeping girlfriend alone in bed when the door opened and in walked Faye, two cups of coffee in hand. "Sorry you woke up alone" Faye apologized smiling at the girl. "Your dad got home and I figured if I went and made us coffee and told him you were still asleep he wouldn't come find us naked in bed" smirked the other witch kissing Diana lightly.

"All is forgiven" Diana smiled kissing Faye again.

"Now get up" said Faye standing and grabbing her coat. "Drink your coffee and get your cute butt in the shower we have a circle meeting and I have a lot of Cassie insults swimming around in my head today. I'll meet you there in forty five minutes, and don't tell Melissa anything when you pick her up, I figured we could tell her after casino night" she added giving the girl one last kiss before skipping out the door.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the group sat in a circle at the Coffee Press. "Where has he been for the last sixteen years?" asked Diana hearing Cassie and Adam discussing Blackwell.<p>

"I don't know exactly he just said it would be safer for me and my mom if people thought he was dead" Cassie answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sounds like the excuse of a man that's hiding a whole other family somewhere" said Faye taking a sip of her coffee.

"Faye" said Adam shooting her a glare.

"Oh god" exclaimed Faye. "Imagine if there was another Cassie running around then you could each have one" she added pointing at Adam and Jake. Diana looked at her and smiled there was the usual snarky Faye she loved."

"If Blackwell's such a huge force of black magic why didn't he do anything to stop the witch hunters?" asked Melissa.

"His power was striped like all our parents" said Cassie looking around the circle.

"None of us could have stopped Eben" added Jake. "He magically recovered after being impaled by a tree."

"Seeing as you're still making deals with the hunters, tell us how did Eben get that power?" snapped Adam.

"I don't know" said Jake. "I would have asked but he was too busy trying to kill me."

"Will you two just arm wrestle or something" said Faye with a smirk.

"Cassie I think you're lucky" said Diana turning to the blonde witch.

"How's that?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

"Because we've all wished we could have back the parent that we've lost" Diana stated raising her eyebrow in annoyance. _Damn Diana's hot when she gets feisty_ Faye thought to herself while the two of them smirked at each other. _My god I've taught her well_.

"Ya as long as that parent isn't the devil on his days off" argued Faye earning glares from most of the circle. "I'm leaving" she added standing up. "I have to scrounge together a date for casino day anyway I don't want to pull a Diana."

"Nice Faye" Adam sighed while Diana looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"So who's helping me set up for tonight" asked Diana looking around the circle. Melissa raised her hand getting a laugh from Diana. "I'll see you later she said placing a hand on Cassie's arm before following Faye to the car."Who were you going to take with you?" Diana asked sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I don't know" Faye sighed pulling away from the shop. "Do you mind if I drop you off at home I have to go to Lee's." when she didn't get a response she looked over at the shorter girl "what?" she asked seeing the mad face of Diana.

"Lee really I thought that was over" Diana said with a huff.

"It is I just have to take back that stupid totem he gave me" replied Faye rolling her eyes.

"Then go to the casino night with me" Diana argued back.

"What?" asked Faye parking the car in front of Diana's house.

"Go to casino night with me" the other witch repeated.

"You are kidding right?" asked Faye. When she saw the look on the other girls face she continued. "Oh my God Diana we've been going out for what three days and you want tell the world?"

"Isn't that what normal couples do? go to things together?" Diana argued.

"Are you serious?" Faye asked. "Have you met our circle they ruin any relationship before it even starts do you really want them to know about us?"

"Forget it I'll see you at the Coffee press at 3 with Melissa" said Diana slamming the door and storming into her house. Faye screamed hitting her head against the steering wheel before driving off to Lee's.

* * *

><p>When she got there Faye walked right into the garage. "Hello anyone home" she called out into the dark room. A minute later Lee walked out of the house.<p>

"What are you doing here he asked closing the door behind him.

"Today is your lucky day I decided to forgive you for your little totem scheme" she said throwing the totem at him.

"That's great" exclaimed Lee. "I would ask you to stay so we could work but I can't."

"That's okay I have this stupid casino night thing at my school anyway" said Faye looking down. She noticed a pair of women's heals lying not too far in front of her. "Cute" she said picking them up "Of course I would never be caught dead in a kitten heal; I'm really more of a stiletto."

"I can explain those" said Lee raising his hands in defense.

"So can I" Said Faye with a clenched jaw.

"There Eva's" he sighed out.

"Is this it?" asked Faye her face falling. "Or are you building a shrine to your ex?"

"That's it" he said crossing his arms.

"Good" she said walking and throwing them into the trash can. "You can't live in the past." Faye was almost to her car when she realized that she had set her keys on one of the tables when she first got back. She walked into the shop and had just grabbed her keys when a girl about Diana's height with strawberry blonde hair walked in.

"Can I help you" she asked her perky attitude already putting the brunette witch on edge.

"Where's Lee?" asked Faye looking the other girl up and down.

"He just ran out, but I know his inventory pretty well." She said taking a step closer.

"Are you like an employee or something?" Faye asked setting her hand on her hip.

"No I'm Eva" she said taking a few more steps closer to Faye whose face dropped at the name, "Lee's girlfriend."

"Faye" gasped Lee as he ran into the shop "hey what's going on?"

"Lee you have a costumer" said Eva smiling at him.

"There you are" said Faye her voice so cold it was like icicles were piercing him in the chest "thought maybe you were hiding." He smiled walking up to the two girls and kissing Eva. Faye raised an eyebrow at the two in disbelief.

"Was their anything in particular you were looking for?" she asked smiling faintly at Faye.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't her first time here? Eva asked looking between the two of them.

"Because he's a lying jackass sweetie" said Faye grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

"Faye wait" he called after her.

"You lied to me?" Eva asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you" he said looking to the ground.

"I get it" she said moving closer to him. "You were lonely, you didn't know if I'd come back, but I did and I'm here now I love you" she said turning and walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana and Melissa were walking into the boat house to pick up the supplies for the fundraiser. "Hey" said Adam's dad as he spotted the girls "If it isn't the intranet planning committee."<p>

"Is that all for us" Diana asked walking over to the crates.

"Yup cups, flat wear, swizzle sticks" he said placing them into the crates. "Ah cocktail napkins, I'll be right back."

"People can just drink our of regular glasses we don't need champagne glasses do we?" Diana asked Melissa.

"Flutes" an Australian voice sounded from one of the tables.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked turning to the young man.

"Champagne flutes and you absolutely need them" he said standing up. "There tapered specifically to hold in the bubbles. It would be a shame for all those grapes to have given their lives only to be doomed to a glass of flat bubbly don't you think." Diana smiled at him.

"So you're what? Some kind of connoisseur?" asked Diana placing the glasses back in the crate.

"Spent a summer on a vineyard makes you appreciate the whole process" he stated.

"The process is Diana's middle name" smiled Melissa jabbing Diana with her elbow. Diana shot her a glare turning back to the boy.

"We should get these to the school" said Diana picking up a crate and walking out. Melissa grabbed a crate and ran after her.

"You just ran away from a guy that looks like something you win out of a raffle" she said catching up.

"You really want me to date a normal guy?" asked Diana wishing she could scream out that she didn't need a guy she had Faye but even that sucked at the moment.

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"Because I don't want to spend an entire relationship counting the minutes till we have the talk" stated Diana rolling her eyes at how hard Melissa was trying.

"Why do you have to go straight to relationship" asked Melissa. "Why not just see where that sexy smile of his leads" she laughed. "You don't have to show him your witchy undergarments on the first date."

"No thank you" Diana sighed.

"What's up with you? You have been in a bad mood since I picked you up" Melissa said putting a hand on her arm. "Did something happen?"

"Nope I'm fine" Diana lied setting the crate in the truck and going back to get the others. After the girls got the crates in the car they drove to the Coffee press to meet up with Faye.

* * *

><p>"In the beginning he could hardly keep his hands off of me and now he's lying and blowing me off" whined Faye after her little encounter with Lee.<p>

"You losing your touch?" Melissa teased.

"Hardly" Faye smirked at Diana who blushed under the gaze. She may be mad at the other witch but that doesn't stop the butterflies from erupting in her stomach every time Faye looks her way.

"Meanwhile this one's turning away hotties like she's allergic to them" Melissa said pointing at Diana. Faye's brow furrowed as she looked at the girl in question.

"Were still on this" Diana sighed setting her coffee on the table in front of them. "He's leaving tonight" Diana bowed her head avoiding Faye's gaze.

"Whatever" said Melissa standing up "I've got to go, and he wouldn't be leaving if you'd even flashed him a smile." Diana did the best fake smile she could and both girls giggled. "And you" she said turning to Faye. "Since when does Faye Chamberlin ever take no for an answer?"

"When did she get so insightful?" Asked Faye with her eyebrow's raised. "Wasn't it just last night we saved her from a voodoo drug pusher."

"Actually she saved herself" Diana said with a smile.

"Right" said Faye agreeing "well it's the thought that counts" they both smiled at each other. "Can we be done fighting now?" asked Faye. Diana nodded rolling her eyes "So what about this guy?"

"Drop it Faye it was nothing" laughed Diana. "I'll see you at the fundraiser."

"Oh you will" Faye smirked. "I'll be in the sexy red dress" she winked grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

><p>Later that night Melissa and Faye stood at a table using their powers to win, "Black Jack" the dealer called. "Seven games in a row that's not possible" he exclaimed, looking between the two girls.<p>

"Keep your visor on some of us is just born lucky" said Faye pulling Melissa into a hug.

"Alright Faye that's enough winning for one night, let's go get a drink" said Melissa pulling Faye's arm.

"No I want to keep playing I need to get my mind off things" whined Faye laughing along with Melissa she had been stressing about telling Melissa about her and Diana since the event had started.

"I'm sorry Lee's an idiot" said Melissa.

"What?" Faye asked.

"Or maybe he deserves a second chance" added Melissa pointing to Lee who stood not far away.

"Let me explain" said Lee running up to her

"No let me explain" yelled Faye. "When you refer to someone as your ex-girlfriend that usually means it's over between you! You told me that the devils crack destroyed her."

"I did" he pleaded "but then she got better and came back."

"I noticed" snapped Faye.

"And in between you and me happened" he added.

"Excuse me?" said Faye rolling her eyes and going to walk away but before she could Lee's hand reached out and pulled Faye into a kiss. She immediately pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Faye slapping him across the face.

"But I thought…" he stuttered.

"I have a girlfriend you ass" she yelled even louder.

"What?" asked Lee and Melissa at the same time.

"A very upset girlfriend" mumbled Faye as she watched Diana run from the room. "I know I should have told you" said Faye turning to Melissa. "It wasn't just the one time I had sex with Diana we've been seeing each other since Valentine's Day I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Are you joking?" asked Melissa. "Just this morning you were bashing her and now you're dating?"

"You know how I am" said Faye letting out a small smile. "I'm a bitch and an idiot, but I really do like her Mel."

"Then you better go get your girl" smiled Melissa. "I'll deal with Lee." Faye sent her best friend a smile of gratitude running in the direction Diana had gone. She found the other witch crying in her car.

"Diana" she pleaded knocking on the glass.

"Go away Faye" Diana cried out turning away. Faye walked across the car and slid into the passenger's seat. She knew Diana wouldn't lock the doors. "Go Faye I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"I love you" proclaimed Faye. Diana just sat there shocked at the words that just left Faye's mouth. She quickly whipped the tears away from her face and was about to start talking when Faye placed a finger to her lips. "Let me say this or I might never. I love you Diana Meade I know I'm a scared bitch most of the time but it's true. I don't know when it happened but I feel in love with you. And ever since then I keep falling deeper and deeper. I love when you smile and I love the way you kiss me. I love the way my name falls from your mouth when we have sex. I love the way you protect everyone you care about and how you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. I love that when I have a bad day I know that you will be there to hold me well I cry. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met inside and out, and I love you Diana Meade." Diana just stared at the girl shocked. "Don't get you dare start crying again" said Faye returning to her usual self. "Now I would like to walk back in there hand in hand with my girlfriend okay. Faye stepped out of the car and walked to her side opening the door and grabbing her hand. Diana was speechless as they walked in and it seemed as though everyone looked at them as Faye pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you too" Diana whispered into Faye's ear. "But if you ever make me cry again Faye Chamberlin I am so breaking up with you." Faye laughed and kissed Diana on the head before dragging her back over to Melissa.

**So I know the proclamation of love thing isn't really very Faye like but I wanted to show that Diana brings out Faye's soft side and they may have only been dating a few days but let's be honest they have been dancing around each other for months. I hope you liked it and I hope I'm doing a good job of incorporating your ideas into the story. I'm going to combine the next two episodes into one chapter cause the next episode is mainly about Adam and Cassie and how they had sex. and no one really cares about that but Lee is dead so there will be a lot of Faye scenes and now that their relationships out in the open we will see how the girls deal with that!**


	13. Caught

**Hey guys, so I lied this is only Curse however it ended up being a much longer chapter then I thought so Sacrifice will just have its own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

Faye was not a happy camper the Monday morning; when she had tried to go apologize to Lee about their misunderstanding she was met with Eva who said that he had taken off however his car was still out front. Faye was worried and she had barely slept the night before due to the fact that Diana thought it would be better to sleep at their own houses now that everyone knew, but when she finally did fall asleep she was awoken by Cassie and her psycho dark magic problems.

After picking up Diana and Melissa she found herself storming into the abandoned house. "Who'd you piss off this time?" Faye asked crossing her arms over her chest she knew this one was going to be a good one seeing as Cassie was pacing around the house.

"It was before our time" she started the other three witches trying to understand what she was talking about. "A witch put a curse on our families."

"What kind of curse?" Diana asked worried.

"Apparently to keep our families from coming together" Adam said joining into the conversation. Diana looked at Adam in disbelief, she was totally over him but hearing about it was something completely different.

"And last night we activated it" said Cassie bighting her lip. Faye started laughing out loud only stopping when she put her hand over her mouth.

"So you two finally graduated from hand holding and smutching congrats" said Faye with a grin. "But what does that mean for any of us?" she asked motioning to the other two witches.

"It affects the whole circle" Cassie stated glaring at Faye.

"How?" asked Melissa.

"My grandmother said that one of us might die" Cassie said with a frown. Faye shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No offence but the last time I saw your grandma she was a little…" said Faye making a face.

"Faye" Diana scolded her girlfriend who raised her hands in defense.

"This is no joke" snapped Cassie.

"I have been feeling a little tired" said Melissa worriedly.

"I wasn't feeling that great this morning" said Diana looking at Faye.

"No" shouted Faye "No one is dying it's just a story your great greats told their kids so they wouldn't have sex, its abstinence education at work" said Faye sending Cassie a fake smile and brushing past her. "Are you two coming?" she asked turning around.

"Ya" said Diana following and grabbing her hand.

* * *

><p>Deciding they needed a coffee break Faye drove the three of them to the Coffee Press. Diana went in first while Faye stayed to talk to Melissa. "I went to see Lee last night" said Faye.<p>

"What why?" Melissa asked.

"I thought we should you know clear the air" Faye said shrugging her shoulders. "That's beside the point" she added getting out of the car. "He wasn't there."

"Where is he?" she asked following.

"I don't know but Eva was" said Faye walking inside. "The bitch threw something at my head girl has serious anger issues."

"Which girl?" asked Diana walking up to them.

"Faye had a run in with Eva" Melissa sighed taking a seat across from Faye and Diana.

"She almost killed me" whined Faye. "She claims Lee left town but I think she did something to him."

"I thought we agreed no more Lee after last night" said Diana with a scowl.

"It's not like he knew we were together it wasn't his fault" argued Faye.

"After what happened casino night maybe he just bailed" said Melissa.

"Then why is his car still there" countered Faye.

"He took a cab?" offered Diana.

"No way" said Faye "He worships that car thinks it makes him look badass, we need to search it."

"That's illegal Faye" whined Diana.

"Not if we don't get caught" she smiled.

"Are you sure you're not just over reacting?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa you weren't there Eva was hiding something from me behind those doll eyes and creepy voice" when the girls didn't say anything Faye sighs. "When do I ever ask you guys for help?"

"Fine" Diana sighed.

* * *

><p>"This is his" said Faye as the three witches walked up to Lee's car.<p>

"Are you sure" asked Diana looking around.

"Yup let's check the trunk that's where people hide dead body's right?" asked Faye with a smirk. Diana looked at Faye skeptically but turned to look at the trunk anyway.

"Lock unlock" the girls chanted in unison. The trunk popped open and Melissa opened it hesitantly.

"See just a bunch of voodoo stuff" said Diana. Faye picked up a bone that was sitting in the center. "I don't think that's Lee" joked Diana. Faye threw it back in "Can we go now?" Diana whined.

"No we need to check inside" Faye said walking around to the passenger's door. "Bloody handprints, gloves, tools I bet this car is filled with clues. Melissa looked at the lock and helped Faye open the door sliding in after her as Diana stood outside. Faye was going through all the compartments when Diana turned around seeing a police car pulling up.

"Guys" she panicked.

"Don't say or do anything stupid" said Faye looking at the other two witches.

"Like brake into a car" snapped Melissa. They climbed out of the car as Diana greeted the officer.

"Hello officer" she said with her best smile.

"Ladies" he greeted walking towards the car. "Is this your car?"

"It's mine" they all said at the same time.

"Okay let's see some registration?" he said. The girls all looked at each other.

"We can explain" said Diana walking forward. "Officer do you mind if I talk to you privately?" she asked guiding him away from Faye and Melissa. "My friend is kind of ah distraught ex-girlfriend."

"What is she doing?" asked Faye.

"Landing us in jail" said Melissa

"We just kind of brought her here for some closer she's not psycho or anything" Diana continued.

"Why isn't she using the sexy card?" Faye asked turning to Melissa.

"Maybe she just needs a push" she offered looking at Faye.

"But truthfully he didn't even lock the car so technically we didn't even brake in" said Diana with a nervous laugh. Together the two witches focused on the buttons of Diana's shirt slowly popping the buttons one by one. Diana looked down as her purple and black lace bra was no clearly showing then she looked annoyingly over at Faye who looked away guilty. Diana looked back at the officer and gave him a nervous smile before he escorted the three girls into the back seat of the cop car.

"What were you thinking" Diana shouted at Faye.

"It was Melissa's idea" smiled Faye, "But it was kind of hot" she whispered only loud enough for Diana to hear.

"I'm sorry I thought it would work" argued Melissa. "Want to lock unlock are way out of here at least we know that works?"

"And then what?" asked Faye. "We get shot in the back for fleeing the scene of the crime?"

"He's not going to shoot us" argued Diana. "I don't think" she said looking away after getting a look from Faye.

"Just when I think it can't get any worse" Faye said watching Eva walk down to the officer. After a few seconds he walked back to the car and opened the door.

"Okay ladies you can go" he said letting them slid out before hoping in and driving away.

"Thank you" Diana said walking up to Eva.

"Ya thanks" added Melissa.

"Don't worry about it Faye and I both care about Lee I understand how upset she feels" said Eva looking at Faye.

"He wouldn't just leave his car here" argued Faye.

"He took his motorcycle" said Eva. Diana and Melissa looked at Faye.

"I forgot about his motorcycle" said Faye looking down.

"Were sorry for bothering you" Diana apologized.

"We will leave you alone now, right Faye?" added Melissa. Faye just walked away getting into her car the other two following behind.

Faye drove Melissa home in silence the only noise in the car coming from the radio. When they pulled in front of Diana's house Faye finally opened her mouth. "I'm sorry for unbuttoning your shirt and getting us in trouble" she said with a slight smile.

"Your forgiven but only because I love you" said Diana kissing her on the check. "So I was thinking the sky should be clear of any circle drama after today why don't we go on a date tomorrow. It's not like we have to hide or anything and I'll even plan it all." Faye smiled at brunettes rant.

"I'll check my schedule" she smirked placing a kiss on Diana's lips. "I'll call you tonight." Diana nodded stepping out of the car. She slowly walked to the porch turning around when she reached the door and waving at Faye before stepping into the house.

* * *

><p>She knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong so she put the car in drive and started back to Lee's. when she arrived she slowly snuck into the garage. Seeing Lee's motorcycle sitting in the far corner Faye muttered to herself "That bitch."<p>

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" asked Eva walking in.

"Where's Lee?" Faye asked standing her ground.

"Follow me" said Eva leading Faye into the house. They came to a door when Eva started talking again. "I didn't mean to but if I used your power to do it, you can help me get Lee back" she said opening the door. Faye stepped in and saw a gray and very dead Lee lying on the bed. She gasped out in horror running from the room.

"You killed him" said Faye as Eva followed her out to the garage.

"With your magic" she argued. "So fix it."

"I can't" Faye yelled.

"Why not" asked Eva.

"He's dead" said Faye even louder.

"You're a witch! Do a spell, bring him back to life" Eva said.

"I'm not God Eva" shouted Faye. "I can't just make someone live. I unlock locks and I cheat at cards and I get hot pizza guys and I can't even do any of that without someone else helping me."

"You're lying" stated Eva.

"I'm not, what you're asking for is impossible" said Faye.

"I didn't ask for any of this" Eva yelled back. "I don't want your magic I just want Lee back."

"I'm sorry" said Faye bringing her voice down "but he's gone." Eva focused all her anger into Faye making her hand bend and hurt. "What are you doing?" asked Faye cringing at the feeling. As her hand started turning gray Faye cried out "Stop."

"Then help me bring back Lee" said Eva stepping closer. The pain in Faye's hand stopped as she followed Eva back into the room where Lee was.

"Okay" said Faye looking at Lee "we both need to kneel on either side of his body."

"Are you sure this is going to work" questioned Eva. "You said it was impossible."

"That was just my lack of confidence talking" lied Faye. "But I gave myself a quick pep talk and I'm feeling much better now so let's raise the dead." They walked to either side of his body.

"Are you messing with me?" asked Eva with a glare.

"Eva" warned Faye. "I am a very, very powerful witch you should know that better than anyone you've got my power coursing through your veins. Ready? Place your hands on the bed and concentrate. Close your eyes." Eva did everything Faye instructed and once her eyes were closed Faye started searching for the totem she knew was hidden in the bed.

"I need you to chant with me" said Faye finding the totem. "Memento morieotem." Eva followed the instructions mispronouncing the last word. "Otem" if you don't say it right it will never work."

"Memento morieotem." The two girls chanted together.

"Oh wait" said Faye. "We need candles do you have candles?" Eva glared at her. "Do you want to save Lee or not?" asked Faye. She stood up and started walking to the dresser, turning around when she reached it to look at Faye who smiled at her. As soon as Eva was bent over the drawer looking for the candles Faye went to pull the totem out, but was caught by Eva who ripped it out of her hands.

"You lying bitch" screamed Eva. "There is no spell is there? All you wanted was this." Faye pushed her out of the way running from the room. Eva chased after her slamming the garage door shut with her powers before Faye could reach it and flung the witch across the room into a shelf. "This is your entire fault" shouted Eva. "Lee would still be alive if he wouldn't have met you." Faye grabbed something nearby and threw it at Eva knocking the totem from her hands. Quickly Faye ran up and grabbed it before Eva could get up and snapped the stick in half stopping Eva from using Faye's powers. It was almost like Eva was snapped out of a trance. "What am I doing?" Eva asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Faye.

"I don't know" Eva said with a furrowed brow. Faye sighed in relief dropping the totem to the ground while Eva attempted to stand up. Faye ran her hands threw her hair. "I can't feel the power anymore."

"That's a good thing trust me" Faye said heading for the door.

"I didn't mean to kill Lee" said Eva as Faye was almost to the door "I loved him so much." Faye just looked at her before walking out and started her car. Pulling out her phone she dialed Diana's number.

"Can you and Melissa meet me at my house I really need you right now" she cried to Diana.

"Of course baby we'll be right there" Diana replied hanging up. Fifteen minutes later the three of them stood in Faye's bedroom as Faye told them everything that happened.

"She was so crazy" Faye sighed into Diana's shoulder as the girl held her "and so alone."

"I'm so sorry we didn't believe you" said Melissa putting a hand on her shoulder as Faye moved to sit down.

"I'm still having a hard time believing it" Diana said joining them on the bed.

"And yet you still came with me to break into a car" she smiled at both of them. Melissa rested her head on Faye's shoulder as Diana wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright you love birds I have to head home" said Melissa standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for coffee."

"Bye Melissa" Diana said standing up to give the witch a hug. Once Melissa had walked out the door, Diana went and joined Faye who was lying on the bed. Diana stared up at Faye who just looked back as though nothing had happened it was as if they had never left casino night. "I love you" said Diana sliding up to give Faye a kiss. Faye put her hands on Diana's sides pulling her so that she now laid on top and continued to deepen the kiss. Diana sat so that her legs hung on either side of Faye straddling the girl's waist. In one swift move she sat up and pulled her shirt off and returning to the kiss. Faye was about to undue the clasp on Diana's bra when the door swung open and both girls flung apart.

"Oh good your both here" said Dawn Chamberlin walking into the room. Diana moved to put her shirt back on. "Come down stairs when your decent Charles and I would like to talk to the two of you" she said stepping out of the room. Faye slammed her head against the pillow, while Faye was just annoyed Diana was freaking out. It was no secret that Diana and her father were extremely close however there were something's Charles Meade just didn't like and homosexuality was one of them. Don't be mistaken he was a very swell guy he just didn't understand it Diana hadn't even thought of her dad when she had told Faye she wanted to tell people. She hadn't even really seen her dad since they got together. Seeing the look on Diana's face Faye rushed over. "Hey" she said cupping her face, "Everything is going to be fine" she leaned in giving Diana one final kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her down stairs.

"Ah there you are girls" said Charles standing up from the couch.

"Anything you would like to tell us?" Dawn asked arms folded across her chest.

"Faye and I are um dating" said Diana pulling her lip between her teeth.

"My god Faye when I said I wished you guys were closer this is not what I meant" Dawn sighed. Charles just stood there his mouth hung open staring with wide eyes at Diana.

"It wasn't like I was planning on this" argued Faye, "it just sort of happened."

"Mrs. Chamberlin I can assure you that I love your daughter and I didn't…"

"What?" asked Charles interrupting his daughter.

"Daddy…" Diana pleaded.

"You have got to be kidding me! Love?" said Charles a little louder.

"No need to yell Charles" said Dawn rolling her eyes.

"No Dawn I'm sorry but I am not letting this continue. Diana you are young and confused and I think it would be best if you didn't talk to Faye for a while."

"Now hold on" Said Faye stepping in front of her girlfriend. "We are old enough to make our own decisions."

"Diana let's go to the car" he said raising an eyebrow. Diana looked to Faye almost begging her to find a reason to stay.

"Charles…" Dawn said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dawn" he said leading his daughter to the door.

"Now wait one god damn minute" said Faye. "You can't be serious."

"Faye…" Diana warned walk back to her tears pouring from her eyes. "I'll call you when it all blows over okay. I know my dad he's just scared" she said kissing the brunette before pulling away and walking out after her dad.

"Mom can't you do something" asked Faye clenching her jaw tight and holding the tears in.

"I'm sorry honey" said Dawn placing an arm around her shoulder. "You really love her don't you?" Faye didn't have the words she just nodded her head crying into her mom. "Then it isn't over yet, keep your head high you are a Chamberlin after all we always get the girls" joked Dawn getting a giggle out of Faye who whipped the tears off.

**So Dawn and Charles know I'm betting you guys weren't expecting that reaction. But don't worry there will be plenty of Fayana goodness in the next chapter!**


	14. Jocks, Daemons, and Dates? Oh My

**Hey guys so here it is! Chapter 14! Enjoy your drama filled Fayana goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

The next day Faye sat across from Melissa at the Coffee Press observing Cassie and Adam talking. "I can't look away" said Melissa. "It's like an emotional car crash."

"Except they both don't know there the victims so big deal" snapped Faye.

"They loved each other" argued Melissa. "And then they drank one potion and now it's like they never felt anything don't you think that's tragic?"

"Tragic was the way Adam followed her around like a lost puppy, he's better off" shrugged Faye.

"Faye" gasped Melissa, "They sacrificed their love so that one of us wouldn't die. Show a little gratitude."

"I'm grateful. That I never have to see Adam bat his oversized lashes at her undersized head ever again" Said Faye distaste in every word.

"Okay what gives?" Melissa asked.

"What do you mean?" replied Faye.

"You have been mopping around all morning I know Lee died but come on it isn't like you were in love with the guy you have Diana. Did something happen last night after I left?" asked Melissa.

"Our parents found out and her dad basically banded her from seeing me" said Faye with a sigh.

"What did your mom do?" asked Melissa.

"Nothing she was perfectly fine with it! Charles is the problem" said Faye. "And the worst part is that she didn't even really fight him she just left."

"I bet there's more to the story you know Diana she loves you" Melissa stated as Cassie walked up.

"Sorry for the wait" she said placing there drinks on the table.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked. "I just… the whole thing with Adam must be so horrible."

"Oh" said Cassie "no, no I'm fine it's like seeing your ex and wondering why you ever had feelings for them, I mean it's more confusing and sad."

"I forgot to ask you" said Adam walking up. "All of you actually you want to earn some deep appreciation and make a little money on the side?"

"You lost me at appreciation" said Faye turning back to her drink.

"The hockey team is having their awards dinner at the boat house tonight and I need extra servers. What do you think?" he asked Cassie.

"I would love to but I'm a little waitressed out. Thanks though." Cassie replied walking off. He turned back to the other two grabbing a chair.

"Come on you guys" he said sitting down. "Seriously my dad can't be there and I need some extra hands."

"Is he okay?" asked Melissa.

"My dad? I think so" said Adam. "I don't know he's just kind of been freaked out since Cassie's dad showed up. Ya he's actually a mess and I lost a girlfriend, Jake almost died and the witch hunters are more excited about killing us than ever, so it's been real fun having Blackwell back from the dead."

"I'll do it" said Melissa placing a hand on Adam's arm. "Boy's hockey team might be fun" she winked.

"I'm not into slave labor" Faye frowned.

"it's ten bucks an hour, plus a basket of chicken wings" offered Adam. Faye thought about it for a minute.

"Fifteen" she countered.

"Done" accepted Adam Faye smiled happily. "Plus you get to spend time with your girlfriend" he smiled.

"Diana's going to be there?" asked Faye.

"Yup I saw her this morning" he said with a shrug. "Her dad was really excited to see me.

"Of course he was" Faye rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again I appreciate it" said Adam leaving. Melissa watched him walk away.

"God the pour guy Cassie can't even stand to be around him. See tragic!" Melissa pointed.

"Tragic was not asking for twenty" laughed Faye.

"So what are you going to do about Diana?" asked Melissa sighing.

"Well I was planning on waiting till daddy dear fell asleep tonight and sneaking her out on a date" smiled Faye. "She was going to plan one before shit hit the fan, but now I'll just take her after we set up and then we can come back to help." Faye smiled at how easy it was all becoming.

* * *

><p>Faye and Melissa had arrived early to helping much to Faye's dislike but when Adam pulled up with Diana in the passenger's seat Faye took off toward the car. Running to her girlfriend Faye swept Diana off her feet and twirled her around and when she finally did set her down Faye grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The two girls continued to make out against Adam's car until they were interrupted by Adam. "As much as I love this show ladies how about you help with the unpacking" Faye shot him a fake glare and shoved him.<p>

"Perv" they all laughed together.

"Hey Faye why don't you get the big poster" said Diana grabbing a box.

"No don't give me the heavy one" whined Faye. "Oh come on" but the other girls were already walking inside. Faye followed not too far behind. But when she got to the door she had a little trouble. "Assistance pleases Melissa." Melissa just laughed at the other girl running and grabbing the other end of the large poll.

"Careful Faye" said Diana laughing along with the girls. They walked and hung it over by the window while Diana started unpacking plates. Once the banner was up Faye walked up behind her girlfriend.

"For you" she said handing the other girl a soda and sliding her hands around her waist hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Faye" Diana laughed shoving the other girl off of her and turning around in her arms. "I missed you" Diana smiled.

"Me too" said Faye back. "I was a total bitch this morning without you. Well more than usual that is" she laughed pulling Diana in for a kiss.

"What is this?" asked Charles walking in. "Diana?"

"Dad" she said pulling away from Faye.

"I came to get lunch, I thought you were helping Adam with his event?" he said furrowing his brow.

"I was I just…" Diana trailed off.

"I'll see you at home" he said walking out.

"I'm sorry Adam I have to go" Said Diana with a sad smile. "I love you" she turned to Faye pecking her on the lips.

"Alright guys plan A is a go for tonight" Said Faye turning to face Melissa.

"How can I help" Melissa and Adam said together.

* * *

><p>That night at the award dinner Faye was talking to the hockey player bent down just enough so they could see a little cleavage as she served them. "Do you want to have some fun? I know you could use it" Melissa asked walking up to Adam.<p>

"That's true" he smiled,

"How would you like to help me steal Kyle's attention from Faye?" she asked.

"Why?" Adam looked at her curiously.

"We made a bet, to see who could flirt with Kyle the most" she shrugged. "Look she's already doing her patented lean in."

"How would this be fun for me?" he asked.

"Because it would be a distraction" offered Melissa. "And wont it be fun to see the look of shock on her face" she smiled.

"Alright you go start talking to him and think hockey" he said with a wink. Melissa walked over sliding a hand on Kyle's shoulder and bumping Faye out of the way.

"Hey Kyle" she smiled.

"Melissa how's it going?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you caught the Kinects game last night" she said seductively.

"I did" he answered with a smile "Why?"

"It's kind of crazy" said Melissa, "When I watch Castler it totally reminded me of your game, and how he caught the break away in decked the defensemen. It was like your move in the third period of the conference finals when you tried that slap shot and scored from the blue line."

"Y-ya" he stuttered. "That was a good shot, a good goal." All the boys at the table looked at her in shock; Faye just glared at Adam noticing that he was helping her. About a half an hour later Faye walked over to Adam while Melissa played darts with Kyle.

"Don't play innocent I know you did not help Melissa magic flirt with Kyle instead of me" Faye whined.

"I'm just trying to get some work done here" he replied continuing to dry glasses.

"And how are you going to get work done when I walk out of here in protest?" asked Faye.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists" he joked.

"You're helping me" she stated. "I'm going to slap shot that smile right off Melissa's face."

"I don't know how I could help you Faye" said Adam. "You're all stocked up in the charm department." She leaned on the counter and batted her eyelashes "fine."

"Watch you'll figure it out" Faye smiled walking over to Kyle. "Need some pointers?"

"Of course ya I'm not really good at this game" he replied

"Follow my lead" she said taking the dart from her hand and looking back at Adam giving him a nod. Bringing her arm back she threw the dart which landed in the middle of the bull's-eye. The boys all erupted into cheers.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Kyle looking around his friends. Faye reached out and grabbed another dart positioning it in his hand and bringing it back for the shot that one also making a bull's-eye. Melissa stormed off and Faye raised her hand in victory. After everything settled down the two girls stood around watching the boys play foosball, when a girl walked up to Adam.

"Hey have you seen Kyle" asked the girl.

"He's over there" he pointed to the guys.

"Thanks" she smiled walking off to him.

"Hey I missed you" said Kyle turning away from his friends to give her a kiss making Adam march over.

"What the hell?" asked Adam. "You've been flirting with my friends all night and now you have a girlfriend."

"Okay no I was not flirting with your friends" said Kyle turning to Adam. "They were flirting with me."

"Oh please" Adam laughed.

"Listen to me for a second" said Kyle stepping closer. "My girlfriend is standing right there you have some respect."

"Me?" asked Adam.

"Ya" replied Kyle.

"You're the one who has no respect" argued Adam. "You've been acting all night like she didn't exist, like you didn't have her. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have what you have?"

"Okay sounds like your making this a personal Conant" said Kyle with a smirk. "You have a thing for one of those girls over there and can't get what you want is that what this is?" Adam pushed him away "Don't you touch me" yelled Kyle grabbing Adam's jacket. Adam pulled his arm back punching Kyle square in the jaw. The hockey players pulled them apart and Melissa and Faye led Adam down stairs.

"You hit a hockey player" yelled Melissa "for no reason that's not normal Adam behavior."

"Seriously what the hell is going on with you" agreed Faye.

"I'm on edge that's all" Adam yelled.

"Look we get it" said Melissa "losing someone you cared about."

"We do" Faye agreed looking down "and it sucks big time."

"The thing is I feel like for the blink of an eye I feel like everything was perfect but I can't remember that feeling" his voice coming down to a whisper "and I keep trying but I can't."

"I know this is going to sound crazy" stated Melissa "But in some ways your lucky, if you remembered it you would miss it and missing it is the worst part." They all looked at each other in silence until Adam's phone started ringing. He showed them the caller id.

"Speak of the devil girl" said Faye with a small voice.

"_Adam is everyone still with you?"_ asked Cassie through the phone.

"Faye and Melissa are" he said.

"_Okay I need you to get to the abandoned house as soon as you can; I'll explain when you get there."_

"Okay" he sighed.

"_And do you know where Diana went? I tried calling her and running by her house but it's empty."_

"I don't know her dad took her home a few hours ago" he said with a furrowed brow.

"Diana's missing?" asked Faye.

"No she just probably went out" said Adam covering the phone.

"_Alright I'll check the coffee press and meet you guys at the house."_

* * *

><p>Diana was sitting at the window bar at the Coffee Press sulking. She had listened to her dad bash her relationship the whole ride home and then had to sit in her room for hours until he had left for a few hours to see Dawn. She looked down at her phone as it started ringing again. Cassie the caller id read. Diana just looked away resting her head in her hand and taking a sip from her coffee. "Hey why haven't you answered your phone?" asked Cassie running up to her.<p>

"Because I don't want to" she sighed not even looking at Cassie.

"Well I have been looking for you everywhere this is important" said Cassie.

"Of course it is" Diana sighed. "It always is you know Faye's right you really are a drama queen" she added rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her coffee.

"This isn't about me this is about us" Cassie stated.

"Can't I just have five minutes to myself" snapped Diana, turning to look at Cassie. "I mean obviously there's no way to have an actual life, but five minutes for a coffee? I mean it's even in a to go cup just in case the circles in trouble."

"Okay what is going on really?" asked Cassie.

"It doesn't matter" Diana sighed turning back to her original spot taking a second before turning back to Cassie. "All that's important is what's going on with you."

"Okay demons" said Cassie clearly not catching the sarcasm. "The witch hunters are about to get some and my father is going to help us stop them." Diana rolled her eyes grabbing her coffee and jacket and walked out.

"When you say Cassie's dad brought demons to Chance harbor you mean our demons?" Faye asked Jake "from the creepy buried suitcase?"

"So we really have to deal with this again?" asked Melissa.

"Just another fun Blackwell story" Adam sighed sitting down.

"It was a long time ago" argued Jake "he's just trying to make up for his mistakes."

"Well his mistakes killed your brother" Adam stated. Jake turned to the door as they heard footsteps.

"Finally" said Faye pulling Diana into her arms.

"Hey where's my father" Cassie asked.

"Not here yet" said Adam.

"But he's supposed to be coming here first he's supposed to be waiting for all of us" said Cassie looking around.

"Awe did we get stood up by your dad" smirked Faye.

"He didn't want us to go" whispered Cassie "he's trying to protect us."

"He's going to deal with the demons himself?" asked Diana.

"I thought he doesn't have magic anymore" said Melissa.

"He doesn't" stated Jake.

"He will never walk away from this" said Cassie running out the door while the others followed.

* * *

><p>The circle watched as Jake ran forward to his witch hunter buddy they couldn't make out what Jake was saying but when Sam looked up and threw Jake to the ground they all yelled out.<p>

"He's got a demon in him" said Adam pulling Jake back to the circle.

"We can stop him together" said Diana looking at everyone.

"Focus on stopping his movements try and keep him where he is" shouted Jake. They all tried focusing their magic on Sam but he just kept walking closer.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Faye grabbing Diana's hand.

"Were not stopping him" said Diana looking at Adam.

"Circle Magic didn't stop the demon in Melissa either" stated Adam.

"That was Cassie's grandmother and her crystal" said Diana.

"Alright everybody stay back let me try" said Cassie running forward and grabbing something lying on the ground. Focusing all her power flames shot from the end of the stick catching Sam on fire, but he just kept walking forward the flames slowly going out until they were gone and he grabbed Cassie by the neck. A ring of fire blocked the circle from coming any closer however Blackwell who was starting to come to stood up and stumbled forward.

"Sam stop" he called out. Sam dropped Cassie to the ground and the fire went out the circle ran forward grabbing Cassie and bringing her back away.

"Take me" said Blackwell "I'm the one you want."

"I want power" the demon said walking closer to him "you have nothing to offer me anymore." Blackwell raised his hand and the demon dropped to his knees and when Blackwell closed his fist Sam exploded. The circle screamed out and everybody turned as Eben started shacking before taking off in a run.

"No stop, stop" screamed Blackwell "Leave him, let him go he took the demons inside of him he's too strong.

"And you have magic" yelled Cassie "you've had it the whole time."

"Yes" he answered looking at the ground.

"Why did you lie to me?" Cassie asked.

"How could I convince you to stop using your magic if I was using mine? I was just trying to save you from the dangers of dark magic" he answered.

"Your magic is what saved me" said Cassie. "It saved all of us."

"But it wasn't enough to stop Eben and now that he's got what he's after he's more powerful than all of us" he stated.

* * *

><p>They all walked up the stairs of the abandoned house one by one each taking their spots on the chairs. Diana sat herself next to Faye holding their hands together. "It's hard to lose a battle" said Blackwell standing in front of them, "but what's important is that you're still alive."<p>

"Everyone except for Sam" snapped Jake.

"He was a demon Jake" said Cassie.

"They are even willing to sacrifice their own people now to destroy us" Blackwell added "this war has to end, it's been going on for far too long hundreds of thousands of witches killed since the fourteenth century and we just stayed in the shadows, hiding who we are, hoping that something would change, that the goodness in people would prevail. Nothing has changed they just found new reasons to hate us, new ways to kill us and now, now they have demons. This war has to end now! We can't just sit back and be victims anymore we've got to rise up. I've just spent the last sixteen years trying to believe that witchcraft wasn't the answer, but I was wrong. It's the only answer."

"You really think we can beat them? Jake asked.

"Yes" answered Blackwell.

"Better than waiting around Eben to come back" Faye shrugged.

"Were not strong enough" argued Diana "not if he has demons you just said so."

"No, even a circle with as much power as yours isn't enough against Eben now" said Blackwell.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked.

"Crystals" said Cassie.

"Yes crystals" said Blackwell "each one of your families has its own crystal separately they wield tremendous power but bound together in their original form, there is no stronger magic."

"So they fit together?" asked Adam.

"It was just one crystal for a very long time" nodded Blackwell "brought over by the first settlers of Salem but the elders feared its power so they split the one into six."

"I have one" said Cassie.

"Good" smiled Blackwell "now all we have to do is find five more."

"And they will be enough to stop Eben and the witch hunters?" Diana asked.

"Your circle together with the power of six crystals" said Blackwell "Will destroy them once and for all. We can finally stop hiding, forever." Everyone in the circle looked at each other before standing up and walking to their cars.

"I can't stand this" said Diana resting her forehead on Faye's "I hate not being able to see you, to feel you" she leaned in and kissed her.

"I know" said Faye "I hate it too, but I promise it will be over before you know it and we can be together just like we were, now get home before your dad does" she kissed the top of Diana's head and watched her get in the car and drive away.

* * *

><p>Diana made it inside with just enough time to throw on a pair of pajama's before her dad was knocking on her door. "Come in" the door slowly opened.<p>

"Hey sweetie I just wanted to check in before I head off to bed" said Charles looking around the room.

"Night dad" she said with a small smile, he nodded closing the door. About a half an hour later Diana heard the faint sound of pebbles hitting her window. She walked over and opened it seeing Faye with a single rose standing below.

"What are you doing here" smiled Diana.

"We have a date remember" Faye called up "Don't worry I planned something now throw some clothes on and get down her daddy's sleeping. Diana smiled down at her girlfriend grabbing the closest pair of jeans and running to her dresser for a tank top and blazer. Quietly sneaking down the stairs and unlocking the back door Diana ran into Faye's arms kissing her. "Come on" said Faye taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"Where are we going" asked the blindfolded Diana.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" scolded Faye. When they arrived at their destination Faye went around the car and helped Diana out leading her up the steps and through the door. When they finally stepped in Faye reached around and untied the blindfold. Sitting in front of Diana was a beautifully set dinner table with and dinner.

"Awe Faye" said Diana turning and kissing the girl. After a wonderfully romantic meal they walked back to the car. "Thank you" said Diana staring at Faye with a childlike smile.

"Don't thank me yet the night is not over" she said driving to their next location. They pulled up the local ice arena with the lights all off.

"What are we doing here?" asked Diana.

"What you do at a skating rink" said Faye pulling out two pairs of ice skates from the back seat. Diana smiled at her again _could she be any more perfect_ thought Diana. Together the two girls unlocked the door and snuck on to the ice. Diana was gliding around when Faye stumbled out. "What better way to top off the perfect date then with some ice dancing?" smiled Faye getting a laugh from Diana. "Or wobbling in my case" she added as she almost fell.

How did you do all of this?" asked Diana in amazement as she glided towards Faye.

"I had a little help from Melissa and Adam" she smiled "But I know how much you used to love skating so I thought why not."

"You're amazing" smiled Diana going in for a kiss. Causing Faye to almost tumble, they both laughed together Diana skating off.

"We should go away for a while" said Faye getting Diana's attention. "Forget the daddy issues and the circle problems just us and where ever you want to go."

"Second date" joked Diana "Your all about the adventure Faye Chamberlin. Act now think later."

"No I've been thinking about this for a while" said Faye sliding in close capturing her lips again. They were so into the kiss neither realized that they were falling until they hit the ground. Both let out girlish screams laughing together. Faye went in for another kiss sliding on top of Diana who pulled away only seconds later.

"As much fun as this is I'm a good girl and we don't have sex on the first date" she smiled getting up and skating to the opening "Besides the ice is to cold don't you think?"

"Fucking tease" laughed Faye following her. The drive back to Diana's was filled with smiles and laughs as the two girls held hands and when they did get back Faye walked her to the door. Giving her one final kiss she whispered "I love you" as Diana walked in the door. Faye bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend wave from her window. _How did I get so damn lucky_ she thought walking back to her car.

**There you have it, some drama, a feisty Diana some death and a date. all wrapped into one big chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Sisters

**Hey guys, so there isn't a lot Fayana in this chapter but rather Faye scenes and Diana scenes. I had to think of a way to work around the fact that through the entire episode Diana was with Grant but I'm happy with what I came up with.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.****

It had been a week since their perfect date and a week since Eben had gotten the demons. Cassie had been running around crazy preparing for the search for the crystals and Diana was still stuck sneaking out when her father had gone to sleep. It was a surprise to Diana when Cassie showed up on her doorstep and her father agreed to let her go out. To Diana it felt as though the circle was taking over her life, anytime she would be able to spend with Faye was limited to school and circle issues and it was really taking a toll. Meanwhile Faye had spent her morning with Melissa looking for the crystal. "I can't believe I just riffled my mom's underwear drawer" cringed Faye "No one that old should have that many thongs."

"The crystal's never going to be here" said Melissa following Faye around as she started looking elsewhere. "The elders where trying to keep magic away from our parents."

"Well my grandfather's dead and I guaranty that if he had a crystal my mom found it" Faye sighed.

"Okay let's say she had one and was trying to hide it from you" offered Melissa "what's the last thing you would ever do around here?"

"Oh I don't know cook, clean, bills" listed Faye going to the coffee table and lifting the top shuffling through the papers. She lifted up a trifold when a little black book fell out. "A journal" smirked Faye "tied with an actual ribbon." She went to untie it when Melissa stopped her "You leave something like this lying around your just asking for it to be read" snapped Faye undoing the bow. She started flipping through the pages until she found one that caught her eye. "July 12th 1994, I'm deeply in love, he says my presence chases away the dark like the dawn of every day… ewe I have to stop I just ate" she said turning the page. Melissa just smiled still searching for the crystal.

"Your mom and dad were in love" she sighed. "That's nice."

"I don't know about that" Faye said scanning the words. She passed the book to Melissa.

"I told John today that we can't hide our relationship from Tom and Amelia much longer" Melissa read aloud. "Tom's your dad right?" she asked.

"And Amelia was Cassie's mom" said Faye "Which means my mom and John Blackwell were secretly hooking up."

* * *

><p>Walking into the abandoned house Diana spotted Adam and Jake surrounded by books. "You guys reading stories to each other? How cute" she said coming to stand in front of them.<p>

"Ya about witches being massacred over the centuries" said Jake with a sigh.

"There's two hundred years just known as the burning times" stated Adam, leaning back in his chair "whole towns burned at the stake."

"And that was before the witch hunters had demons helping them" Diana added.

"That's why we need to find the six crystals and bring them together" Cassie sighed "It's the only weapon powerful enough to defeat them." And on that note Faye and Melissa walked in.

"No crystal at my place" said Faye taking her jacket off and coming to stand by Diana giving her a kiss on the check.

"Then we just have Cassie's" Diana sighed as Cassie pulled the rock out of her pocket.

"How does it work?" questioned Melissa.

"My Grandmother says the crystal is a lens that magnifies individual power" answered Cassie.

"So I could destroy this ugly vase all by myself" Faye asked with a smile. "Let me try" she said snatching the crystal from Cassie. She held the rock in the direction of the vase and focused her energy. The vase shattered and so did a mirror and a few other glass items.

"Faye" yelled Blackwell taking the crystal. "Don't do that again, this is not a toy its power can be drained only use it if you have to." Diana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend pulling her back. "Now we need to get the rest of the crystals from the elders before the witch hunters attack."

"Wouldn't the elders want to stop the witch hunters too?" Adam asked "Can't we just ask them for help."

"The elders will never trust you" said Blackwell. "After the boat yard fire they striped your parents of their magic and if they find out you have it they will do the same to you too."

"I'm going to drive out to my granddads if my family has a crystal it will be there" said Jake stepping forward.

"My grandparents are on the other side of the country right now" said Adam with a frown.

"My grandmother disappeared when she tried to kill Cassie" Diana sighed causing a little laugh from Faye, Diana smacked her arm.

"I'm pretty sure I can find a way into my grandmother's place and look around pretty easily" Melissa said.

"Don't underestimate the elders" warned Blackwell "go in groups so you can use your circle magic."

"Why don't you and I help Melissa" Adam asked Cassie.

"Oh I told Jake I would go with him" said Cassie with a frown.

"Well I call shot gun" said Faye. "Unless you two were planning a romantic day trip" she teased.

"I'll help Melissa" Diana said rolling her eyes at Faye. They all split into their groups and walked to their cars. "I'll see you later" she smiled Kissing Faye before turning to Adam and Melissa. "I'll meet you guys at the Coffee Press in fifteen I just have to check in with my dad."

* * *

><p>"Diana" Charles called out as Diana opened the door.<p>

"Hey dad" she said walking into the kitchen joining him.

"I was thinking" he said turning to her. "We haven't really spent any time together since the whole Faye thing how do you feel about a little father daughter day."

"That sounds great and I can't believe I'm saying this but something kind of came up" she sighed. "Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"I have work stuff all day tomorrow sweetie" he said with a frown.

"Hold on" she said reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone walking into the other room. "Adam" she said when he picked up.

"_Hey were already here what's up?"_ he asked.

"I just bailed on father daughter time witch god knows could really help Faye and I but can I at least have an hour?"

"_As soon as my grandmother leaves the house we have to be ready"_ said Melissa joining in on the call.

"_It's our best shot to find her crystal"_ added Adam.

"But do we have to go right now?" Diana asked.

"_Well maybe we can pull it off without the three of us" _Melissa offered.

"Really, so you don't need me at all?" asked Diana.

"_Go"_ said Adam.

"You guys are the best" said Diana hanging up and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Scoot over" said Faye sliding in next to Cassie.<p>

"About time" Cassie teased.

"I was getting snacks" argued Faye. "I got healthy, boring, nonfat crap for you so calm down." Jake started the car and drove off the three of them barley talking the whole ride.

"My parents always kept him away from us" said Jake pulling in the driveway "they said he was crazy." They all walked up to the door. "Why don't you knock" he said to Cassie.

"What a gentlemen" teased Faye. Cassie knocked on the door and there was no answer they waited a few more minutes but still nothing happened.

"Lock unlock?" asked Cassie. They all focused their power on the handle of the door. The first one clicked followed by five others before the door swung open.

"Crazy and paranoid" said Faye walking in "Wow" she added looking at all the stacks of papers and things lying around. Jake walked in looking around the place he walked into another room and flipped the light switch on.

"I guess he's getting worse" he said looking at the wall.

"What the hell is all of this?" she asked looking at the papers.

"It's a conspiracy wall" Jake sighed. Cassie ran her hand against the pages, "a wall of fame conspiracy wall, from Salem to Satan to a lot of weird crap in between."

"Hey guys you need to take a look at this" said Cassie stopping at one piece of paper. "It's us" she said pointing to the paper with their names and birthdates on it, they all looked at the paper in shock. "Why does he have our birthdays?" asked Cassie, "What does it all mean?"

"That Jakes grandpa is crazy" said Faye turning to look at the boy, "no offence."

"None taken" she flashed a fake smile.

"And that we have to find the crystal and get out of here before he gets back and kills us" Faye added, "again no offence." Cassie started taking pictures of the wall with her phone as Faye and Jake just continued to take it all in.

"The last time I saw him is when he crashed my parent's funeral" said Jake sadly, "he was screaming about the end of the world, my aunt said that after they died he just completely fell apart."

"Well at least he's kept himself busy" Faye said.

"Let's just find the crystal" said Cassie going to turn around.

"Newspapers are so disgusting" said Faye throwing the one in her hand back to the table.

"We're never going to find anything in this mess" whined Cassie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jakes grandfather storming into the room. He used his magic and pinned them to the wall with a desk.

"Grandpa" Jake called out, "It's me Jake."

"That's a lie" his grandfather yelled out. Together the three chance harbor witches used their power to push the desk off. "Oh my god" he said walking forward, "It's really you" he enveloped his grandson in a tight hug. "You have powers" he realized stepping back, "The three of you, you did this together, you're bound."

"Yes" answered Jake.

"Is your brother a part of this too?" questioned Jakes grandfather. The three witches looked at each other in shock.

"Nick's dead" Jake said looking down.

"Oh no" cried Jakes grandfather, "no, no, no, now it's too late to stop it."

"Stop what?" Jake asked.

"The circles, the circle will be the death of you" he answered.

"Three hundred years ago, eighteen families escaped from the Salem witch trials" Royce explained, "They split into three circles, two of them stayed east and one went west to Chance Harbor."

"Our families?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but sixteen years ago a Balcoin descendent named John Blackwell tried to corrupt the Chance Harbor circle" he added. "

"Corrupt them how?" asked Cassie.

"He fed them lies" explained Royce, "taught them dark magic and he pushed them to confront the witch hunters and they were massacred."

"We know" said Faye.

"The other elders wouldn't listen but I never thought that Blackwell could be outsmarted and so easily killed" he added "I realized that he knew he could never control the circle from the outside, he needed to control it from within. What Blackwell really wanted from the circle, was children."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Did you say children? As in plural" questioned Faye thinking of what she had read earlier in her mother's journal.

"Yes" answered Royce, "Enough Blackwell blood to ensure that the next circle would be dark at it's very core. If the two other circles have been turned to darkness like this one has and all three are brought together, it will tip the balance of power in the war between good and evil and our existence will be swallowed by a river of blood." Faye looked to Cassie.

"We should have come here" Jake sighed "I'm sorry to disturb you grandpa." Cassie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Um if what you're saying is true" said Cassie, "is there any way to protect our circle?"

"Oh no" he answered, "It's too late you've been bound your fate is sealed."

"What about with crystals?" Cassie asked, "We know that the crystals were divided against the elders, so you must have one maybe that can help us."

"No" said Royce, "absolutely not, mine is hidden, in the wrong hands the power of a crystal is far too dangerous."

"How can you be so sure yours won't be found?" Jake asked.

"Because it's deep in a mine" Royce answered. "Far from the eyes of man and spelled so that no witch with dark magic can go near it."

"That definitely sounds hidden" said Faye raising her eyebrow.

"Well it has to be" said Royce, "The six crystals, they form a crystal skull, the most powerful weapon of destruction ever created."

* * *

><p>Diana and her father had spent the day baking cookies and watching action movies just like when she was a little girl. "This has been nice" Charles smiled at his daughter as the credits started.<p>

"Ya" she smiled up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Melissa waving at her through the window her face fell and Charles turned his head to see what she was looking at. ""Hey dad" Diana said bringing his attention back. "How about I go get us some soda from the garage?"

"I can do it" he said standing up.

"No" she almost shouted, "I mean let me dad it's the least I can do." Running out she spotted Adam and Melissa with a bag of crystals, "seriously right now?"

"We hit a snag in the plan" said Melissa motioning to the bag.

"We need to identify the right one" said Adam looking inside.

"Why don't you just touch them all and see if magic happens" Diana snapped.

"We did nothing happened we think her grandmother spelled the crystal so it couldn't be discovered" said Adam.

"We tried to use circle magic to counter the spell but the two of us aren't as powerful as my grandmother is" Melissa added.

"We need more of the circle and you're the only one around" Adam said as Diana ran a hand through her hair. They all looked to the door as they heard footsteps getting closer.

"What's going on" Charles asked walking into the garage.

"They just needed help for a school project" said Diana nervously.

"A geology project" Melissa added.

"It'll just take a minute" said Adam, "We just got confused by the different types of quartz's."

"Quartz's? Charles asked.

"I'll be right out" said Diana with a smile.

"You know I took rocks for geology senior year maybe I can help" he said stepping forward.

"We're actually not supposed to get outside help it's kind of like cheating" stated Melissa.

"How about I meet you inside in like ten minutes" Diana offered.

"No that's okay the office called I have to go in for a while" he smiled sadly walking out.

"Great" Diana whined lets hurry this up I have to think of some way to fix that" Diana sighed coming to stand with the pair. They all focused their power on the bag willing the crystal to show itself. After a few minutes one of them started glowing. They all smiled before everything electronic started. "Great are we done here?" Diana questioned, "I have a girlfriend I would like to be able to see in the future."

"I'm sorry" Melissa called out after her.

* * *

><p>"Okay I have to show you something" Faye said leading Cassie and Jake outside and pulling out her mom's journal.<p>

"Your diary?" Cassie asked taking the book from her.

"My mom's" Faye answered, "From when she was our age and there's a lot of stuff about your father in there, romantic stuff about the two of them together around the time she got knocked up with me."

"No way" Cassie argued.

"Well you heard what he said about there being more than one Blackwell child in the circle that could be me" Faye stated.

"Isaac did once tell me you weren't the only child of John Blackwell in the circle" Jake said.

"What?" Cassie gasped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" questioned Faye.

"It was Isaac I thought it was all part of his manipulation" Jake replied before they all heard a window smash. The three of them took off running inside entering the room just after Royce.

"Somebody stole my map" he stated turning to the group.

"What map? Jake asked.

"The map to the mine where I hide my crystal" he looked at the group sadly. Faye ran to the window.

"It's Callum" she said seeing him take off on his motorcycle. "Were screwed" she said running outside "If that low life sleezball gets the crystal we will never get it back."

"I got it said Cassie running up with her phone.

"What?" Faye asked.

"The map Callum stole I have it in one of the pictures I took" she said showing Faye. "I can send it to Adam and Melissa they can get there before Callum." They got inside the truck and waited while Jake hugged his grandfather.

"I'm sorry about Nick" he said pulling him in. Jake held on to the only family he had left and then pulled back. "Be safe" said Royce looking at him one last time before going back inside.

"So how exactly did you work out you had dark magic again?" Faye questioned.

"Faye drop it" Cassie snapped, "Okay my father would never… You're not a Blackwell."

"What's the matter scared someone might steal your dark magic thunder?" Faye teased.

"Fine" said Cassie walking closer, "I was on the brink of death when my dark magic kicked in, Diana's grandmother was burying me alive at the time, so if you want I can give her a call and you can test it out."

"Let's just get the crystal first and then we'll see" Faye said getting into the car.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana had gone into town to see her dad "I'm sorry about earlier there just stressed out with midterms coming up" she apologized walking into his office. "How about we go get some dinner just the two of us?"<p>

"That sounds wonderful" he said standing to pick up his coat when her phone started ringing. Charles sighed setting the coat back down. "What is it this time? Geology project? Midterms? It's Saturday Diana."

"It's complicated, and I can't explain right now" Diana sighed.

"I know things have been off since the whole Faye thing" he said moving to stand by her, "but I want you to be able to tell me things, what's going on? Tell me"

"I can't I'm sorry" Diana stated walking back out the door.

* * *

><p>Diana pulled her car up next to Adam's spotting Callum's motor cycle not far ahead. She was getting out of the car when a gunshot sounded. She tried running inside but when she stepped inside she couldn't breathe. Hearing the sound of tires on gravel Diana ran back outside. "I just heard a gunshot from inside the mine I think Adam and Melissa are still in there" she said approaching the group. They all took off running inside.<p>

"There's Callum" said Faye pointing down below.

"We have to stop him" Diana said grabbing her hand and leading her back outside.

"Diana stay back" Faye yelled as Callum started his motorcycle.

"We can stop him together if we use circle magic" she argued.

"No" said Faye "I have to do this alone to access my own magic."

"What?" Diana asked but she didn't get a response. The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion as Callum started towards Faye who was trying to stop him with her magic.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing? Faye!" Diana screamed as he got closer and closer. "Faye get out of the way! Faye!" she screamed even louder talking her to the ground. Cassie arrived just in time to blow out Callum's tire.

"Faye what happened?" asked Adam running up with Cassie.

"She wouldn't move" said Diana holding onto her tightly.

"Faye are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"It didn't work" she said looking up at Cassie. After Cassie had explained what was going on, Diana got up and walked to her car. "Diana please" begged Faye.

"I can't deal with this right now Faye" she pleaded getting into the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Faye found herself walking into the abandoned house "where did you get that?" Faye asked John who was sitting in a chair across the room looking at a crystal.<p>

"From an old friend" He said looking at her.

"You have a lot more friends than you let on don't you?" Faye smiled "Like my mom, she wrote all about you."

"What did she write?" he asked picking up the book Faye had put in front of him.

"Well she practiced writing Dawn Blackwell about a thousand times" she rolled her eyes, "Let's just say the rest was rated NC-17."

"Does she know you read this" he laughed.

"I like to think she would show it to me one day" started Faye, "When she was ready to tell me the truth, about you and her and me."

"Faye this is a testament to your mother's imagination" he said placing the book down. "Dawn had a crush on me but it never went beyond that, it's the truth."

"So you're not my father?" she asked tears reaching her eyes.

"No" he answered, "but your father was my friend and he was a very good man."

"Did he know how my mom felt about you?" Faye questioned.

"He loved your mother" John replied, "and he knew that she could be a little obsessed sometimes, but he didn't let it get to him. He loved her strength and he loved her passion and I just wish he would have lived so that he could see you now, because he would be very proud of you." She smiled looking at her hands in her lap.

"I guess I should put this back where I found it" said Faye picking up the book.

"Faye" said John reaching out, "You are not alone, you have your circle, you have Diana and I may not be your father but I'm here too okay." She nodded standing up and walking out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana sat at home looking at the rose Faye had given her on their first date. <em>How could she be so fucking stupid she<em> thought? Her father still wasn't home and she was dreading the encounter they would have. She was surprised when Cassie walked through her door she wasn't expecting the other girl to show up so quickly.

"Hey there" said Cassie standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Diana responded whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I got your text are you okay?" the blonde witch asked.

"I need to take a break from the circle for a little while" Diana said looking at the ground.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I just… I feel like I'm suffocating, like the circle is taking over every part of my existence" Diana stated.

"You are the circle Diana" said Cassie stepping closer to her "I mean you are the one who started it who guided the rest of us, look I know you're with Faye…"

"Ya I am" Said Diana walking to the bed "and instead of really getting to be with her I'm stuck sneaking out after my father falls asleep, do you know how it feels to have someone and not be able to be seen in public because your father doesn't want you together? Faye and I have spent our entire relationship putting the circle first and look at where that got us. I can't be with the circle and her at the same time it's like were not even together."

"Ya but you can't just walk away" argued Cassie "not now, if we don't work together then we could get killed. The circle, our parents, and our grandparents you know this."

"We almost get killed on a day to day basis. Hell my girlfriend almost killed herself today because of this circle" yelled Diana

"Diana" Cassie pleaded.

"I will see the witch hunter thing through" Diana stated walking away, "and then I'm out."

"It's not that simple" said Cassie walk towards Diana, "we need each other, like today you barely made it to the mine in time, Adam and Melissa were almost killed in there."

"I was there in time I heard the gun shot I just couldn't get inside" Diana shouted.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"I mean" Diana yelled "I couldn't get in, I tried but when I stepped inside it felt like my lungs were going to explode, I couldn't breathe I could barely have enough air to gag so don't tell me what I did and didn't do."

"The mine was spelled" said Cassie looking at Diana in a new light. "That's why you couldn't get in, that's why I couldn't get in, oh my god it's true."

"What are you talking about" Diana snapped.

"It's you."

"What's me?" Diana asked sacredly

"You're the other Blackwell in the circle. You're my sister" said Cassie.

* * *

><p>Faye was lying in bed when her door swung open a crying Diana standing in the door. Faye jumped out of bed and ran to her pulling her in her arms "Shhh baby it's okay" she said rubbing soothing circles on her back.<p>

"You're an idiot Faye Chamberlin" Diana sadly laughed pulling away, "but I love you and I really just need you to hold me right now." Faye walked Diana to the bed and slowly unbuttoned Diana's jeans sliding them to the floor and pulling her into bed. The two girls cuddled close under the covers Faye's are protectively around Diana's waist.

"I love you Diana Meade and I promise I'm never letting you go again" she sighed placing a kiss on top of the girls head.

**Well there you have it, and fear not Charles/Diana/Faye issues will be resolved in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it I had a fun time writing this chapter! I'll try for another chapter tonight but will only post one chapter tomorrow instead of the two I have during break because I'm going to see Les Mis!**


	16. He's Back?

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you all had a great time and here's a chapter to keep the celebration going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

Two days after Cassie had told Diana her theory of them being sisters Diana and Faye walked hand in hand into Jane Blake's wake. Cassie had returned home that night to find her grandmother dead in the living room; Diana however had been camped out in Faye's room for two days. When she had told Faye what Cassie had told her, the other witch hadn't been too happy but she pushed that all down and had been there for Diana. That was one of the things Diana loved about Faye that no matter how power hungry she was she was always there for her. Diana was setting down the plate of cookies she and Faye had made when Cassie approached her. Diana looked up greeting the blonde with a small smile. "Thanks for coming" Cassie said.

"Of course" Diana smiled at the girl.

"You okay?" Cassie asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Sure" said Diana, "You're the one dealing with tragedy, I'm so sorry about Jane."

"Thanks" smiled Cassie, "but I know you're dealing with a lot too."

"You mean like possibly being a spawn of Blackwell?" asked Diana pushing up her sleeves, "Who knows if it's even true I still need to talk to my real dad."

"Have you said anything to the others?" questioned Cassie.

"Only Faye and I'm not going to until I'm sure there is something to say" stated Diana.

"Diana you've always treated me like family" Cassie started tearing up. "And I know that things are really confusing for you right now but if it turns out that you are my sister I'd be really happy about that." Diana looked down.

"I'll talk to you later" she said walking away.

Faye however stood by the door watching everyone talk. She was about to walk off when the door burst open revealing Jake. "Is it true which hunters did it?" she asked angrily.

"That's what Blackwell said" she sighed.

"We can't just sit here and let them get away from this." he shouted pulling everyone's attention to them.

"And we won't" she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "but right now there are sad fragile old people here, let's not give them a heart attack with angry threats. How about we go find a pick me up." They were starting to walk off when Faye saw Diana heading to the door "where you off to?"

"I really just need to talk to my dad" she explained, "I'll meet you at your house later" she smiled giving Faye a chaste kiss to the lips.

* * *

><p>"I've noticed mom keeps a bottle of pills in her purse" said Faye to Jake as they watched Dawn in the kitchen her purse sitting on the table. "I think there the cause of her random bursts of happiness, and if anyone needs a burst it's us, problem is she never lets me near her Prada."<p>

"You and to give it a little push?" asked Jake. They smiled at each other using their magic to tip over the purse. "I'll be right back" said Jake walking towards the table. Faye noticing her mom turning their way walked up.

"Mom" she called falling into Dawns arms, "I just keep thinking about Cassie's grandma and then about grandpa and how they're both gone" Faye fake cried watching Jake grab the pill bottle. She stayed in her mom's arms for a few more minutes before whipping the fake tears off and running to meet Jake "Thank you" she smiled taking the bottle.

"Why don't you take them I'm going to go talk to Cassie" he said walking out. Faye smiled grabbing them and going out to her car and drove home. She set the bottle on her dresser while she waited for Diana.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana walked into her kitchen greeting her father. "Dad you missed the entire wake" she said walking over to him. "Why weren't you there?"<p>

"Um…" he started, "Sorry I got caught up in some work stuff, how's Cassie holding up?"

"Okay I guess" she sighed.

"You know she's going to need you" he said "more than ever."

"I have to ask you something" Diana said playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Anything" he said turning to face his daughter.

"What was mom's relationship exactly with John Blackwell?" Diana questioned.

"What do you mean" Charles looked confusingly at his daughter.

"Is there a chance that John Blackwell is my father" Diana asked.

"What where is this coming from?" asked Charles.

"Cassie and her father" she answered, "Is it possible?" Charles didn't say anything "Dad?" Diana asked nervously.

"Your mom and I went through a ruff period" he said looking at the floor, "We separated only for a few weeks to figure things out. When we got back together we were stronger than ever, happier" Diana started crying. "And then when you were born, it was the best day of both of our lives."

"This isn't happening" she sobbed out.

"Diana" soothed Charles, "I was there when you were born, I raised you I'm your father" he said pulling her into a hug, "So whatever Blackwell said to you…"

"I haven't talked to him" Diana interrupted.

"Good" said Charles, "Don't, he will do whatever he needs to, to gain your trust and then will prey on your fears and manipulate you into doing things that you never thought you'd ever do. Promise me that you will stay away from him."

"I will" she cried.

"You are my daughter, and I love you" he said pulling her into another hug. "And if you want to go see Faye and if your serious about this relationship then god damn it don't listen to me go" he smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Faye was standing in the kitchen getting herself a bowl of ice cream when two arms snaked their way around her waist undoing to buttons of her shirt she jumped as lips attached themselves to her neck. "Don't worry it's just me" Diana whispered in her ear taking the lobe in her mouth. Faye moaned pulling her shirt the rest of the way off and turning around in Diana's arms. "I need to feel you" Diana breathed out looking Faye up and down.<p>

"This kind of grieving is more my speed" smirked Faye picking the girl up and carrying her up the stairs. Faye set the girl down so they were standing in front of the bed. Faye put her hands on Diana's waist and pulled her shirt off. Diana's hand slid around Faye and went to unclasp her bra but Faye had other ideas pushing Diana onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Bringing her own hands around her back and undoing the bra herself, "Why don't you let me make you feel good baby" she said leaning down and connecting their lips.

Diana was asleep curled in Faye's bed when Faye slipped out and got herself dressed. She reached for the bottle on her dresser and went to poor a pill in her hand but instead a crystal fell into her palm. _My family's crystal _thought Faye with a smirk. She ran to the bed and placed a kiss on Diana's head before grabbing her coat and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Faye ran up the stairs of the abandoned house to the rest of the circle "Five down one to go" she smiled showing it off to the rest of the circle.<p>

"Where did you find that?" asked Blackwell taking it from her.

"My mother's purse" she smirked, "There's only one problem, that one's dead, I may have tested it just to be sure but whatever" shrugged Faye.

"So now we just have to find Adam's families crystal" said Cassie.

"Ya but it didn't appear on the map" said Adam sadly.

"It must be cloaked" stated Blackwell, "Your grandfather might have spelled and cloaked it before he died."

"What if we can't find it?" Cassie asked.

"We have to" Blackwell sighed, "Maybe your grandfather left a clue that might help us figure out his cloaking spell or at least give us an idea of where he hid it."

"I can look" shrugged Adam.

"Ya but even if we find it, Faye's crystal doesn't have any power" said Melissa.

"I know a spell we can recharge it with" stated Blackwell, "but we need the whole circle. Where's Diana"

"Asleep in my bed" smirked Faye.

"Well get her and we will meet back here tonight" said Blackwell, "and Adam we need that sixth crystal. We can't make the crystal skull to protect ourselves without it.

* * *

><p>After waking up alone at Faye's, Diana had chosen to go back to her house. Being close to Faye had made her feel better for a moment but she couldn't help but feel bad again when she thought of her father. She was looking at her childhood photo album when the doorbell rang. Choosing to ignore it she flipped the page. Minutes later Cassie entered the kitchen.<p>

"You didn't answer the door" she said staring at Diana, "or your phone, or text, Faye called when you weren't there we were worried."

"I told my father about Blackwell" Diana sighed looking up.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"It was terrible, he had no idea" she said placing a hand on the album.

"Is he okay?" asked Cassie.

"I just told him that the man he hates most in the world slept with his wife" she snapped closing the album. "What's the emergency I take it there is one?"

"Faye found her families crystal but we need the circle to recharge it" said Cassie stepping closer. _Is that why Faye ran off_ Diana wondered. "My father is going to show us how."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Diana said shaking her head.

"What?" Cassie said.

"Is it smart to do everything Blackwell tells us to?" Diana asked.

"It's the only way we know how to stop the witch hunters" Cassie argued.

"What if it isn't the only way" offered Diana.

"Look I know that you're upset" Cassie stated, "but the witch hunters are closer than ever, they killed my grandmother, we need to protect ourselves and we need you to help us do it."

"I'll be there" said Diana standing up, "but you should go I don't want you here when my dad gets back it will only make it harder on him."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" asked Faye.<p>

"What part of we need to recharge the crystal so the witch hunters don't kill us does she not understand" Jake asked.

"Watch it" warned Faye.

"I'm sure she has her reasons" Cassie added.

"Like what, buying more push-up bras and brushing up her sex skills for Faye?" he added Faye shot him a glare.

"Not exactly" said Diana walking in and setting her coat on one of the chairs. "I've been dealing with something personal. John Blackwell is my father."

"Since when, what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I found out at the mine, I couldn't get in like Cassie because were related" she sighed looking at everyone.

"Looks like my grandpa was right" he sighed.

"About what?" Diana asked.

"He had a theory that there was more than one Blackwell child in the circle" shrugged Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Diana asked.

"He had a lot of theories" explained Cassie, "Most of them crazy."

"Not all of them apparently" Diana snapped.

"He also had a thing with my mom" Faye cringed, "Looks like your daddy got around."

"And this is the guy were supposed to trust to save us from the witch hunters?" asked Diana.

"He saved us from them once, we'd be dead if it wasn't for him" Cassie argued

"Let's calm down I'm all for a cat fight but I'd rather not die from the witch hunters" said Faye. All of a sudden the room started to shake and things started to break.

"What the hell's going on" said Diana.

"Cassie are you doing this?" asked Faye.

"No" she yelled as the table with the crystal started spinning. They watched as the crystal sunk into the table and disappeared. Jake went and looked under the table.

"It's gone" he said standing up.

Jake decided to go take a look around while Cassie straightened up. "We totally got out magiced in our own magic house unbelievable" whined Faye sitting down.

"It was witch hunters" said Jake running back in, "There's ash all around the house."

"But the crystal was stolen using magic" Diana said.

"Must have been the traitor witch" Cassie offered.

"And why would the traitor want it?" Diana asked.

"To have more power" Faye offered.

"Or" said Jake. "To stop us from creating the crystal skull."

"We have to get it back" said Cassie.

"How?" Diana asked.

"Isaac" said Jake, "I can talk to him."

"Really" Faye said, "is a witch hunter the best guy to help us steal something from witch hunters?"

"I know Isaac doesn't believe in what Eben's doing" said Jake "demons, using magic, those are the things he dedicated his life to stop."

"Why hasn't he stopped Eben?" asked Diana.

"Maybe Eben's to strong" yelled Jake, "If I can convince Isaac that we can stop Eben, by putting together the crystals maybe he'll help us get that crystal back. Anyone have a better idea?"

"I think it's worth a shot" agreed Faye.

"Okay" said Cassie, "I'll run it by my father."

"No" said Diana, "We were a circle before he got here, we can handle this on our own."

"Maybe we don't need Blackwell on this one" Jake agreed. "Isaac would never trust him."

"Maybe Isaac's smarter than we are" Diana shrugged.

* * *

><p>"No Isaac" stated Diana as the four of them walked up to the meeting spot.<p>

"Unless this is a trap and their already here waiting to kill us" said Cassie.

"That's not who Isaac is" Jake said looking around "trust me."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Faye motioning at the man walking toward them.

"Ian" said Jake taking a step closer.

"The last time one of your buddies showed up he had a demon in him" Cassie snapped.

"Just let me talk to him" said Jake "we have no other way to get answers."

"Jake" the boy greeted and he stood in front of them.

"Ian" Jake nodded, "I'm sorry about Sam it was a senseless death."

"Is that why you called" Ian smirked. "A condolence card would have been fine."

"I called Isaac" snapped Jake "why are you here?"

"Because Isaac's dead" said Ian.

"What?" Jake whispered.

"Eben killed him" said Ian.

"He's lying, messing with you" said Cassie.

"I know you" Diana said stepping forward "You wore a pig mask on Halloween you chloroformed me."

"You did what?" said Faye stepping closer and grabbed Diana's hand. "You took us to a boat yard and tried to burn us."

"You called me what do you want" Ian asked Jake.

"You know where my house is" said Cassie getting in his face. "You killed my grandmother."

"Cassie" Diana warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" smirked Ian.

"More lies" said Cassie clenching her jaw, "You're a murderer."

"Ya what does that make you?" asked Ian. "You killed Luke lit him up like a torch." Cassie used her dark magic to knock him to the ground clenching his neck.

"Wow what are you doing?" asked Adam trying snap her out of it but it didn't work she was to into the spell. "Stop Cassie, Cassie stop" pleaded Jake but she shoved him off.

"Stop" Diana yelled standing in front of her and breaking the spell. Ian coughed out gasping for air and Faye just looked between the two.

"He tried to kill us on Halloween and he killed my grandmother" Cassie cried walking away as Diana tried to talk to her.

"You don't know that" Diana called out. "And your dark magic almost ruined any chance we had at getting the crystal back."

"Keep her the hell away from me" yelled Ian. "That's the witch you left us for?" he asked pointing at Cassie "Your pathetic Jake."

"Why did Eben kill Isaac?" Jake questioned.

"Because Isaac turned on him" spat Ian, "Isaac believed that all magic was rude and evil he hated that Eben was using it."

"The magic Eben got from the witch traitor?" asked Faye and Ian nodded.

"After the witch helped Eben summon the demons he was no longer useful, Eben told Isaac to kill him, Isaac didn't, the witch excepted and Eben killed Isaac as punishment."

"Who was the traitor?" asked Jake.

"I never found out" Ian answered "I tracked the witch to chance harbor, but I lost him, with any luck he's here to kill all of you."

"Maybe we should get Cassie back here" said Faye.

"Look" Ian said, "I only came here out of respect for Isaac alright, I know how close you were" he said turning and walking away.

"He can't just leave what the hell" said Cassie running up. "That's it? Your just letting him walk away?"

"We got what we needed" said Jake.

"What?" Faye asked.

"We know that traitor wasn't bringing the crystal to the hunters" he said turning towards the cars. "Which means he was on his own, we can track it and bring it back."

"Wait" Diana said, "If Isaac turned on Eben Ian and the others who were loyal to Isaac can be convinced to turn too."

"A truce?" asked Cassie "Really don't you remember how that worked out for our parents?"

"Maybe annihilation isn't the only way to stop this war" Diana argued.

"Let's just find the crystal" said Jake breaking up the fight. "Putting together the crystal skull will give us leverage no matter what." They all turned and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned house they sat in a circle. "Even if we find it how are we going to get the crystal away from the traitor?" asked Faye.<p>

"There's four of us and one of him" said Jake.

"Oh and I forgot we've got the dark magic super twins on our side" joked Faye resting her head on Diana's shoulder.

"Hardly" said Diana.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"Even if I had dark magic I would never use it" Diana replied "Were very different people, let's just concentrate on finding the crystal."

"It's near Hudson fields" Jake groaned.

"Where's that?" Cassie asked.

"Uh the creepiest place on earth" Faye cringed.

* * *

><p>They all drove up to the abandoned amusement park in Cassie's car and Faye looked around skeptically. Clowns and amusement parks had never been her thing. "This is Hudson fields? Cassie asked getting out of the car.<p>

"Are you sure he's even in there?" Diana asked.

"The crystal is and that's all we need" said Jake walking in.

"I've had at least a dozen nightmares start this way" Faye whined.

"Awe Baby" Diana said putting an arm around her.

"Don't baby me, most of them involved you" she grumbled.

"Come on" Diana rolled her eyes pushing Faye to the entrance.

"Fine but if I see a clown I'm out of here" she said following them in. Faye looked around as they walked through, the weird lights and creepy music unsettling her. "If we live remind me to download this song" she said to Diana. "It would be perfect for my running for your life treadmill mix." There was a loud noise and all three girls jumped and screamed.

"Let's split up" suggested Jake.

"I'll go with Faye" said Diana.

"Oh no you two have stuff you need to work out" said Faye pointing between Diana and Cassie.

"Fine" Diana rolled her eyes "So that means it's you and me" she said to Cassie.

"Wow your enthusiasm is overwhelming" said Cassie sarcastically."

"Let's check some rides" said Jake.

"That sounded a lot more romantic when you took me here two years ago" she teased.

"I really doubt I had romance on my mind back then" he winked at her.

"Hands off my women Jake" Diana called after them. Diana fallowed Cassie and helped her pull up the door when they found one without a lock. The two sisters screamed as a rat crawled out from the door.

"False alarm" Cassie shouted to Jake and Faye "just a disgusting rat."

"Shaggy and Scooby are such scaredy cats" laughed Faye. "You do remember our date here don't you?"

"Red dress" Jake smirked "Oh yes" Faye laughed with him. Faye screamed as she saw a clown statue in front of her, she jumped into Jake's arms. "Seriously this scares you?" he asked.

"Clowns yes" she said moving away, "Their painted on faces and freakishly oversized feet, I could go on." He laughed at her. "What's that" she asked pointing to the body sitting at one of the rides. He looked where she pointed.

"Hey" he called out running over there. He opened the fence and stood in front of the body. "Ian" he yelled feeling for a pulse that clearly want there. "He's dead."

"Let's turn on the power" Faye suggested. Using their magic they started the ride and watched as more dead bodies were found in the carts. Cassie and Diana ran up to them.

"Oh my god" said Cassie spotting the bodies. "Who are they?"

"Witch hunters" said Jake looking at them. "I guess the traitor witch is looking to kill them and us." They all decided to split up again and keep looking.

* * *

><p>"So the traitor witch is just killing anyone?" asked Faye "he's even more messed up than you were."<p>

"Let's ask him about it after we get the crystal" he said looking around. "blood" he said running up to a merry go round animal.

"Jake?" Faye called out.

"There's more let's fallow it" he turned to her. "Stay close" he added leading her into the haunted house. "I don't hear anyone" he said following behind Faye walking through the maze of hanging dummies.

"Good" said Faye pushing past the clowns and walking forward. A dummy shot at them laughing and Faye screamed out in terror.

"Oh look a door" pointed Jake. Faye took a big gulp and followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the park Cassie and Diana were searching a big building. "I guess without Ian your truce isn't going to work out" stated Cassie. "I mean they never seem to."<p>

"Not if people keep killing" Diana snapped.

"Are you trying to say something?" asked Cassie.

"Ever since your father got here you have lost all sense of what is right" said Diana "Your letting your dark magic take hold of you and it scares me."

"Diana he's our father" stated Cassie. "Wait that's what this is about what you're really afraid of is that you'll end up just like me."

"No" Diana said "I couldn't kill anyone."

"You think it's that easy?" Cassie asked "To hurt someone, anyone don't forget my dark magic is what saved your life. That witch hunter back there, him and his friends were going to light a cruet and troch you on Halloween so just back off on the judgment until your best friend is about to die and then tell me how much dark magic you would or wouldn't use. To save the few people left you truly care about. Diana were in this together wither you like it or not."

"Your right" Diana sighed "we are in this together, but killing is wrong and I'm going to keep reminding you of that." Cassie looked to the side and saw a hooded man standing in the distance.

"The traitor" she said running after him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the park Jake and Faye came across a room "Something's not right here" said Jake looking around. "This way" he added walking around her. "This is what transfers magic from witches to mortals, it's called a sway" said Jake picking up the object from a table. "This is definitely where the traitor witch has been hiding out."<p>

"We don't want to hurt you all we want it the crystal" Cassie yelled after the hooded man. He came up to an exit that was barred closed. "He's trapped" exclaimed Cassie" but her excitement was short lived as he busted through the bars with super human strength.

"Faye" Jake called out coming across a picture. She walked back to him and looked at what he had in his hands. "Why would the witch have a photo of my parents?"

* * *

><p>Getting tired of chasing the witch Cassie stopped and used her dark magic to send a spear spiraling towards the witch. "Cassie please" Diana pleaded the girl not to kill him. At the last second Cassie spun the spear so it just knocked him over the crystal flying from his hand. "You stopped it from killing him" Diana smiled.<p>

"I hope that wasn't a mistake" said Cassie running to get the crystal. When the man turned and faced him both girls gasped in shock.

"Nick" Diana breathed out. He stood up and ran from the room "He's alive."

* * *

><p>"There is no way you saw Nick he's dead" said Melissa standing while the rest of them sat.<p>

"It was Nick" said Jake "he even had a picture of our parents."

"No this is impossible" Adam said standing up "even by our insane standards."

"Maybe not" joined Blackwell. "It's possible that when Nick drowned the demon didn't and kept his body alive."

"Looks like our insane standards just got a whole lot insaner" said Faye gripping Diana's hand.

"The point is Nick is alive" Melissa stated.

"He's not the same Nick we know" reasoned Cassie "I saw him."

"He definitely seems a lot more into manicuring then he used to" Faye cringed.

"He is killing witch hunters isn't that what we're trying to do?" Melissa argued.

"They were mauled" said Jake "like by an animal."

"Since when do animals want crystals" Melissa fought "guys Nick is stuck in a nightmare, he is probably lost and scared and disoriented, we need to him."

"Whatever it is" Jake screamed "Whoever he is it's not Nick."

"It is not that black and white Jake" Melissa cried.

"Death" said Jake "yes it is." Melissa looked at him blankly before walking out the door.

"She loved him" said Adam angrily.

"She needs to move on" Jake sighed. Adam shook his head and followed her out. Faye took this cue to stand up with Diana who reached to grab her coat.

"Diana" Blackwell called out. She turned to look at him. "Can I talk to you please?"

"No" she shook her head grabbing Faye's hand. "I'm here for them the less I have to talk to you the better."

"Diana" Cassie pleaded.

"Cassie" Diana warned "I know you want to believe him but I don't trust him anymore than I did before" she said walking out.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking" Faye said as she cuddled into Diana's body in the bed. "Prom is in tomorrow and I know some circle thing is going to come up and we usually almost die at dances but do you want to go with me? I know it's not a romantic way to ask and you have so much going on but…" Diana cut her off with a kiss.<p>

"Why yes Faye Chamberlin I will be your date to the prom."

**So there you have it a drama-filled prom chapter coming up next. Thank you for all your support this past year you guys are what keeps me going! **


	17. There Will Be Dancing!

**Alright guy's here it is, sorry it's so late in the day but might I say Les Mis was amazing. So just like I promised though here is prom...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

"I have to go" Diana said rolling over to look at Faye who was just waking up herself.

"Why" Faye groaned stretching the sleep from her muscles.

"Cassie texted saying she's coming over" Diana sighed "Must be something important again."

"Alright" said Faye with a kiss "Don't forget though you, me and prom tonight" Faye smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiled kissing her one last time.

* * *

><p>"She seemed so real" Cassie said pacing the room "holding the crystal right in the hallway and she was looking for your mom."<p>

"Did you see…?" Diana started to ask.

"No" Cassie cut her off but my mother was talking to her like she was right there." Diana started to tear up at the thought of her mother "I mean the crystal didn't just show me where it was it showed me everything that was happening around it. I only saw a tiny piece of what was going on but maybe together we could see more" she added coming to sit with Diana on the bed.

"You want me to go back in time with you?" Diana asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well we need to find the crystal" Cassie stated "and you might be able to see your mom." Diana looked away it was no secret that she longed to see her mother.

"I don't want anything to do with dark magic" Diana argued.

"You don't have to" said Cassie "all we need is your blood so you can keep your moral outrage intact." Diana clenched her jaw thinking about it.

"Okay" she agreed.

"Prom's tonight" offered Cassie "The school will be open and everyone will be distracted."

"With the best night of the school year" Diana whined.

"I've never been to a prom" Cassie admitted.

"It usually doesn't involve ancient crystals and time travel" Diana stated "and my girlfriend actually asked me so if I don't at least get one dance and get to have hot lesbian sex with her at the end of the night you will never hear the end of it Cassie Blake" she sighed looking down at her comforter.

* * *

><p>"What you said to Melissa is worse than your usual insensitivity" said Faye walking into Jake's room.<p>

"I don't want her to get hurt" said Jake "getting emotional over this is only makes her distracted."

"And by this you mean Nick right?" Faye asked "Look I know that talking things out isn't our style but I think this is affecting you more then you realize. You have that look."

"What look" he snapped.

"That look of your going to invade a small county with nothing but your tortured soul" she said.

"Your right Faye I don't want to talk about it" she said reaching into the chest at the foot of his bed bringing out a wooden box. He opened it and reveled a knife.

"Wow what have you got there Rambo" Faye joked.

"Protection" he sighed "If Nick comes back looking for the crystal I don't want us to end up like those guys at the carnival.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Cassie had left her house Diana was showered, dressed and ready for school. She was sliding some papers into her backpack when Charles walked in. "Hey" he greeted "I missed you at dinner last night, I made my world famous grilled cheese sandwiches."<p>

"I was with Cassie" Diana sighed "I had to finish a report."

"Was Blackwell there?" Charles asked.

"Don't worry dad I'm staying away from him just like you said" Diana reassured him.

"Are you and Faye going to the prom tonight?" he smiled.

"Yes but don't worry he won't be there" she said smiling at the fact that the Faye situation had been resolved.

"That's not why I'm asking" he said pulling a small rectangular box from behind his back.

"What is this" she smiled taking the box from him. She opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a rose pendent.

"It was your mother's" he said smiling at her "and I thought you might like to wear it." She smiled up at him and removed it from the box.

"I love it thank you so much" she pulled him into a hug.

"Why don't I give you a ride to school" he offered "I have an early meeting so it's easy."

"It's been ages since you did that I'm fine driving myself" she said looking at him, his eyes fell to the ground disappointed. Seeing the look on her father's face she decided it wasn't the worst thing "but sure that would be nice" she set the necklace on the table. "But let's hurry up I wouldn't want you to miss your imaginary meeting" they both laughed and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a ride tonight?" Adam asked Cassie.<p>

"A ride to prom?" she looked at him, Faye hearing there conversation marched over.

"No you don't curse crusaders, first things a ride and next thing you know your slow dancing at Jake is dead in my arms."

"Shut up Faye" Melissa snapped.

"You're taking Jake I thought you and Diana were going together?" Cassie said.

"Oh we are but he needed some way to get in, should I have asked your permission?" argued Faye.

"He was supposed to take her three years ago" Melissa pointed out.

"Ahh" yelled Faye, "that is ancient history leave it at that, let's just get the witch crap out of the way so I can dance with my girlfriend."

"Let's all meet at the abandoned house and we can drive here together" offered Adam.

"Okay for a bunch of witches the magic of prom is obviously lost on you" Faye snapped "I mean if were going we might as well do it right, a limo, champagne" getting no response she rolled her eyes. "Well that's what normal people do at the big social event of the year and I thought that we were trying to blend in."

"Were not normal" Melissa sighed.

"No we are definitely not" agreed Adam.

"Were not losers either" said Faye "There will be dancing" she threatened walking off to go meet her girlfriend.

Diana's dad pulled the car up to the entrance and she leaned across the seat to kiss his check. "Thank you daddy" she smiled getting out of the car. "Hi Mrs. Chamberlin Diana greeted walking by Faye's mom and running up to her girlfriend greeting her with a kiss. They continued on walking to class together hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Champagne really?" asked Adam as Faye popped the cork.<p>

"It's still prom night damn it" Faye stated.

"Jake's been out there a long time do you think he found Nick?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"The bubbles will help I promise" Faye said passing Melissa the bottle.

"Did you see him?" Adam asked Jake as he ran back into the room.

"No he must have taken off" said Jake "What did he say to you."

"Well he remembered me and he recognized this place and…" said Melissa.

"And he attacked you" interrupted Adam.

"You scared him" Melissa argued.

"Melissa I saw his eye" Adam said sadly "He looked like some kind of wild animal, all he cared about was the crystal."

"He said he was going to die doesn't that matter to you, to any of you?" she asked looking around.

"If he hurt you" reasoned Jake "the Nick we knew is completely gone."

"He was somewhere I saw it, Jake I swear" Melissa stated.

"You wanted to see it" he said shaking his head "Adam might have saved your life. Faye took one last swig of champagne.

"Come on let's go to prom" she said trying to calm everyone down. "I have a hot date waiting for me in red."

* * *

><p>Diana and Faye walked hand in hand in to prom smiling they looked at the gym that had been decorated with trees and fountain's and had lanterns hanging from the ceiling. "Beautiful" Faye breathed looking at Diana.<p>

"It really is" Diana agreed.

"I was talking about you" said Faye kissing the younger witch on the check.

"Such a smooth talker" Diana laughed. "After all we've been through this year I never thought we would go to prom together" she said turning to face the group.

"Well I never thought prom would have a tree in the middle of it" Cassie joked.

"Well otherwise how would it be any different from any other school dance, especially with a psycho on the loose" Faye stated.

"Nick's not a psycho" Melissa glared.

"Ya well demon challenged" said Faye.

"Let's just find the crystal so we can be alive for next year's prom" said Cassie defusing the argument.

"Way to bring the room down Cassie Blake" Faye called out as she and Diana walked away.

"She's right, let's get on with it" said Jake. Faye just glared following the circle.

* * *

><p>Once they found an empty classroom Adam and Melissa helped them move some tables out of the way. "Watch outside and make sure no one comes in" said Cassie. They nodded walking out of the room to stand guard.<p>

"How much blood do we need?" Diana asked.

"Just enough to draw this" said Cassie slicing her finger and drawing the symbol "now you." Diana grimaced as she cut the pad of her finger and drew over Cassie's blood.

"No just concentrate on the symbol" Cassie said "try to connect to its energy clear your head and breath." After a few seconds of nothing happening Cassie burst out "okay you're not focusing."

"I'm totally focusing" Diana argued "Maybe we need to connect or something."

"Diana I think I would know if we need to…" Diana cut her off by grabbing her hand. Instantly the two found themselves back in 1995 moving out of the way as people almost bumped into them. "They can't hear or see us."

"This is so weird" said Diana looking around.

"That's my mother" said Cassie pointing at the blonde walking towards them.

"Elizabeth we have to talk" Amelia Blake called walking over to a brunette standing at one of the lockers.

"This is what I saw last night" Cassie said looking at Diana.

"Cassie that's my mom" Diana gasped with a smile.

"You need to get out of here" said Amelia.

"I'm on my way to meet the rest of the circle" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Don't go" Amelia pleaded "something bad is going to happen at the fairy."

"Amelia" Elizabeth sighed.

"Trust me" said Amelia.

"This is the day of the boat yard fire" Cassie exclaimed.

"Take Diana and leave town" Amelia begged.

"She knew" Cassie gasped.

"Don't go to the boat" said Amelia "You and Charles need to get Diana out of Chance Harbor."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's John" Amelia explained "he's not what we thought he was, we never should have trusted him." Elizabeth slammed her locker closed and started to walk off. "Elizabeth" Amelia called out after her.

"I know John's dangerous I told you that the first time you brought him into our circle" Elizabeth stated as Amelia followed her. "You insisted he was on our side."

"I was wrong" Amelia confessed "he's using us, I only found out a few days ago."

"So why are you just telling me now?" asked Elizabeth. "Typical you love being in control and you just expect the rest of us to just fall in line behind you" she added when she got no response.

"I know Diana's his too" Amelia called out as Elizabeth started walking away. Diana's eyes moved to Cassie's mom at the sound of this.

"What?" Elizabeth asked turning around.

"I know John's Diana's father" Amelia confessed "John won all of us over were just the two idiots who slept with him."

"It was a mistake" Elizabeth said shaking her head "but I'm not sorry, John gave me the most amazing gift, he gave me Diana" she said touching the rose necklace that hung from her neck. Diana touched the same necklace she was now wearing and smiled. "I just pray she doesn't get any of his darkness, but if she does it's your fault. You knew John better than any of us, you convinced us to trust him."

"I'm sorry" Amelia said tearing up "that's why I'm telling you now, protect your family, get Charles and the baby and go."

"I can't leave" Elizabeth exclaimed "John will tell Charles the truth about our baby, I'll lose everything."

"I know you love Charles but don't…"

"Stop telling me what to do" Elizabeth yelled interrupting Amelia. "I will protect my family, my way."

"Elizabeth" Amelia begged.

"I am done listening to you" she turned walking away.

"Mom" Diana called out after her but Elizabeth faded out of the vision. "What happened?" Diana asked Cassie.

"Diana we're only connected to the psychic imprint of this event" Cassie said sadly. "So when your mom left the crystal, she wasn't a part of it anymore." Amelia started walking away "Look we have to follow my mom" Diana let a single tear escape her eye turning back in the direction her mom was standing just moments ago and chased after Amelia Blake.

* * *

><p>Inside the gym Faye stood watching everyone else dance with Jake keeping an eye out for Nick. "Keep playing with that knife in your pocket and people might get the wrong idea" she whispered in his ear. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "You know being here with you is a lot more boring than I imagined" she admitted. He looked over at her with confusion. "We were supposed to go together two years ago" she explained. "You never showed up, I waited for three hours."<p>

"You did?" he asked looking at her.

"It was my fault for caring" she said brushing his gaze off "I made a habit of never doing that again, well until Diana that is" she laughed grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled him towards the dancing couples.

"Breaking my habit" she winked jokingly.

"Wait" he tried pulling away.

"Jake" Faye warned with a glare. He gave in walking up so she could put her arms around his neck. "Look I usually like the strong, silent, totally messed up under the surface types but if you keep this up it's not going to end well."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nick" she sighed "I'm talking about your feelings for your brother. I know that's why you've been so hard on Melissa, because she's saying everything you don't want to think about."

"I walked out on my brother" Jake admitted "he was taken over by a demon and died now he's back as this thing and it's my fault" Faye shook her head at him.

"Listen to me" she said with a finger pointing at his chest. "Nick was part of the circle before you were; we were there when he died. We're the ones that didn't help him not you, so you can be as sad as you want, but let go of this self-hatred.

* * *

><p>Diana and Cassie followed Amelia into another Classroom. "Amelia" an older man greeted with a smile.<p>

"Oh my god that's Adam's grandfather" said Diana.

"I came to give this back to you Mr. Conant" Amelia said handing him the crystal.

"I gave you that to protect yourself from Blackwell" he said shaking his head.

"I'm leaving Chance Harbor I don't need it anymore" she smiled at him sadly.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked setting down the folder that was in his hand "Ethan's been acting strange all week."

"All I know is that it's safer for everyone including Ethan if I take Cassie and leave" stated Amelia setting the crystal on one of the desks. James Conant used his magic to shut the door trapping her inside.

"Take a seat" he said motioning to the desks "now what aren't you telling me?"

"Ethan's turning John over to the witch hunters right now" Amelia sighed.

"There is nothing I'd rather see then John Blackwell out of your lives" Said James "but trusting the witch hunters, it's reckless."

"If the witch hunters can kill Blackwell it's worth the risk" Amelia argued "The six girls that got pregnant in my circle, he made that happen."

"He impregnated all of you?" James asked stepping closer.

"Only two of us" Amelia admitted "He used magic on the others in the circle to make sure they conceived with their boyfriends."

"Which mean's your children will all grow up with each other" said James "he's building a circle for himself, centered around Balcoin blood."

"I don't know" Amelia sighed.

"My father planed us" said Cassie looking at Diana.

"I have to get Cassie out of Chance Harbor so that the circle can never be bound" said Amelia.

"Okay listen to me" James said picking up the crystal "I'll hide it here in the school in case you change your mind. The trophy case outside the gym, cloaked so no one see's it."

"Thank you" she said standing up and hugging him.

"What should I tell Ethan?" he asked.

"Tell him I don't love him" she sighed.

"He'll know that's a lie" he breathed.

"Then make him believe it" Amelia demanded "For his safety and Cassie's, she can never know who she is" she said walking out.

"My father didn't love her" Cassie said "he just used her."

"He used all of our parents" said Diana placing a hand on Cassie's arm "and now he's using us."

"But for what?" Cassie asked. They were brought out of the vision and opened their eye's looking at each other. Diana brought a hand up to the necklace on her neck. "You were right about my father Cassie stood up "he manipulated our mothers and us, I'm so sorry Diana I should have listened to you."

"You should apologize to the circle" said Diana.

"I mean Blackwell tricked all of us" said Cassie crying.

"The only reason he's in our lives is because you let him in" argued Diana "Just like your mother did with her circle."

"Hold on" said Cassie.

"No" Diana yelled "Cassie, my mom is dead because of Blackwell, half of our parents are dead because your mother couldn't see him for what he really is, until it was too late."

"It's not too late for us" Cassie said tears running down her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Diana asked walking from the room.

* * *

><p>"Cassie" Jake yelled as he saw them all running down the hallway.<p>

"We know where the crystal is and so does Nick, he's here" she said continuing to run. Faye looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where's Diana?" she asked Melissa.

"She ran out upset I think she went home" Said Melissa following Adam. Adam opened the door and grabbed the crystal but was smashed into the glass by Nick who took it from him. Adam stood up and followed the others who ran after Nick.

"He ran down there" Jake said leading the group.

"I knew I should have brought demon chasing shoes" whined Faye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Diana walked in her house calling out to her dad "Daddy… dad… daddy" she said running into the kitchen. Spotting him on the floor she ran over to him. "Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt" she asked.<p>

"All I ever wanted to do was perfect you" he said "everything I did good or bad I did it for you."

"Dad you're scaring me" she cried.

"I've done things" Charles admitted "Diana, terrible things, but you're the one thing I did right. Did you just hear something?" he asked moving his head to the side.

"Hear what?" Diana asked.

"Okay we have to go now" he said standing up "go upstairs pack up your things."

"Dad you're not making any sense" Diana reasoned "Okay I think we need to call a doctor" she added leaning down to grab his phone.

"No" he yelled snatching it from her hand.

"What?" Diana asked "There's something wrong with you, just tell me what's wrong."

"She's haunting me" Charles cried "she burnt down the kitchen."

"Who?" Diana asked.

"Amelia" he yelled "She's coming for me."

"Why would she come for you?" asked Diana "she's dead."

"That's why she's coming for me" he panicked "because of what I did."

"Oh my god" Diana breathed "You killed her."

"Diana" he pleaded.

"You killed Cassie's mom" she stated. He looked at her and tried to speak but nothing came out, he bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry" he cried "I'm so sorry." Diana ran out of the house and down the few blocks to Faye's. She knocked on the door until Dawn Chamberlin opened it.

"Can I stay here until Faye gets back?" Diana asked tears freely pouring from her eyes.

"Of course" Dawn comforted the young witch bringing her up to Faye's room and settled next to her. Diana laid there Dawns hand rubbing her back while she inhaled the scent of Faye lingering on the sheets. Slowly Diana managed to drift off into a slumber and Dawn lifted the covers so they covered her body, turning off the light and closing the door as she walked out.

* * *

><p>As the circle came across the junk yard Cassie stopped them "That locks broken Nick must have gone in here" she said leading them inside.<p>

"Why is it always spooky old dirty places with him?" Faye whined "Why couldn't he hide in a mall or a nice hotel." The group came to a fork in the path they all looked around trying to figure out which direction to take.

"Let's find him" Jake said looking at them "and be careful, Nick almost killed Adam for that crystal he'll turn on any of us. They split up Faye going with Jake and Cassie and Melissa with Adam.

"This place is disgusting" Faye cringed looking around at all the cars.

"I'm sorry" said Jake with a small smile.

"Don't be it's not your junk yard" she teased.

"I mean about prom" he said stopping. "I'm sorry I never showed up, you didn't deserve that" she gave him a slight smile and was about to thank him when there was a loud bang. Jake pulled the knife out of his jacket "over there."

Faye and Jake arrived with just enough time to see Cassie use her dark magic to get the crystal from Nick, only to be flung into a car by Eben and his demon power. Jake took off after Nick who went to get the crystal from an unconscious Cassie and Melissa followed leaving only Faye and Adam in front of Eben.

"I'm going to kill all of you" Eben yelled using his power to start a car and send it speeding toward Adam and Faye. The two witches turned around stunted gasping, all of the sudden another car came from the side knocking Eben's car away from them.

"Go help Cassie" said Blackwell "I'll deal with Eben."

"Come on" said Adam grabbing Faye's hand.

"No Eben could kill him I'll stay" Faye argued.

"What?" Adam yelled.

"Go" Faye pushed him in Cassie's direction. Faye watched as Eben used his power to throw a car at Blackwell knocking him between two cars. She walked forward facing Eben as Blackwell tried to get up. Eben walked half way meeting in the middle and grabbed her by the neck. Gasping for air Faye tried to pry his hands off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun together" he smirked as she fell into unconsciousness.

**And there you have it folks, Diana knows everything, and didn't even get to dance with Faye, who was kidnapped by Eben I'd say that's pretty drama filled. hope you all enjoyed as usual and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this. Now I know you guys must be wondering if the next episode is the last and I follow so true to them is the next chapter the last, but fear not it is not the end of the story. I want to continue on with some flash forwards however sadly i don't know how many i will do and with that said yes this story is coming to an end. But it's not over yet so don't be too down.**


	18. Family

**Alright guy's here you have it the last episode of the secret circle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

Two hours later Diana awoke alone in Faye's bed gripping the sheets like if she let go she would die. Looking at the clock that sad on Faye's dresser Diana looked at the time _one in the morning,_ she thought _Faye should be home by now. _Sliding out of bed Diana walked down the stairs to check the rest of the house, however the lights were all off indicating that Dawn herself had already gone to bed. She went back upstairs to check her phone lighting up the screen Diana noticed that she had about ten missed calls from Cassie, four from Adam and two from Melissa. Pulling up her messages she decided to open Cassie's first, but the brunette witch dropped her phone to the ground the words of the message ringing through her head. _'Eben has Faye'_.

* * *

><p>Faye screamed as one of the witch hunters carried her into one of the dark mucky rooms of the fairy. He pushed her against a poll and she struggled screaming louder. "Relax" he screamed grabbing her jaw and holding her against the poll.<p>

"You do realize I am a very powerful witch don't you?" she asked trying to push him off.

"Without your friends" he said gripping her face harder "Your nothing but a little girl in a cheap dress."

"This dress was not cheap" she spat. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the poll, Faye started crying harder when he moved his other hand to her face and trailed it lightly down her body.

"Can I borrow your phone?" he asked pulling it from her coat pocket. Eben walked up behind the guy with chains in his hands and took to phone. "Let me see your hands" the guy yelled pulling them behind the poll and taking the chains from Eben.

"Let's see what your life's worth to your little girlfriend" smirked Eben.

* * *

><p>"We have to find her there has to be some spell right?" Cassie asked pacing the room.<p>

"Not that we know of, or have ever done" Melissa replied.

"Why can't we just ask your father?" Jake asked.

"No" Diana yelled walking in "no way, you didn't tell them?" she asked Cassie.

"Yes I told them every horrible detail" Cassie snapped.

"We know what he did" said Jake "We know Blackwell manipulated our parents into creating our circle, but we still need help, my best friend is out there."

"She's my girlfriend" yelled Diana "The love of my life is god knows where, you don't think I want to save her? But that doesn't change the fact that he's a lying power hungry lunatic. We came together as a circle because our power together was stronger than apart, let's use that to get Faye."

"The six of us together couldn't stop Sam and he only had one demon, Eben has six" Melissa argued. Diana was about to respond when her phone started ringing.

"It's her, Faye?" Diana said answering the call.

"No but I have her right here" Eben's dark voice came through the speaker.

"Don't you dare touch her" Diana threatened.

"Bring a crystal to the ferry boat where I killed your parents, or she'll burn like they did" said Eben.

"Why?" Diana challenged "The demon's running around your brain isn't doing it for you; you need some extra crystal magic."

"No I like the demon's very much" she could hear his smile through the phone "Which is why I need one of your crystals so you can't form the crystal skull" he hung up.

"He'll trade Faye for one crystal" Diana said holding back the tears.

"Okay we do it" said Adam.

"And trust Eben?" Jake asked "He will never give Faye up, the only chance Faye has is if we kill Eben before he hurts her, and the only way to do that is with the crystal skull."

"Are you sure?" Diana asked "the only reason we think that is because Blackwell told us and we know we can't trust him."

"My grandfather said it is the most powerful weapon ever created" said Jake.

"Eben only want's a crystal so we can't form the crystal skull" Cassie added "it must be the way to kill him and Blackwell is the only one who even knows how to work it. And we'd have to be there to put it together" she said looking at Diana.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Balcoin blood" answered Cassie "according to Blackwell were not just connected to the crystals, were also connected to the skull."

"Look wither we trust him or not it's better for you to be there, that way you can make sure Blackwell and the skull get to that boat. And you know Eben is going to use your love for Faye against us it's dangerous.

"We will meet you there" said Adam "We need a backup plan if the skull doesn't come through. If we stay away from Eben our circle magic can stop the witch hunters."

"Okay I guess this is our best chance" Melissa agreed.

"After Faye's safe, then we can figure out how to deal with Blackwell" Cassie said to Diana "Using the power of our circle.

"I hope it's not too late" Diana sighed "if anything happens to her you and Blackwell are going down together" Diana threatened stepping closer to Cassie.

* * *

><p>"There he is" said Cassie as she and Diana came to a clearing in the trees. Blackwell stood by the edge of the water to the cove they agreed to meet at. "Wow this place is beautiful" Cassie said as he turned around to greet them.<p>

"Ceremonies here date back to our ancestor's first arrival in Chance Harbor" he stated.

"What do we have to do?" Diana asked.

"In order to create the skull we have to destroy each family crystal" he said bringing them out in a bag "And let their energies reform into their original collective shape, but by doing so your powers are no longer connected to a crystal or to each other, which means your circle will be unbound." Diana looked to Cassie angrily.

"No, no way" Diana said stepping closer to him "We can't unbind the circle, not without talking to the others."

"This is the only way to create the skull" said Blackwell.

"Diana" Cassie warned.

"What?" she snapped "the circle makes us stronger remember."

"What if this is the only way" Cassie asked.

"It can't be" Diana shot her down.

"I'm afraid it is" said Blackwell "Now I know it's hard to except"

"They are waiting for us at the ferry, our friends where the witch hunters are what happens to them if we unbind?" Diana asked Cassie.

"I'm not sure" Cassie sighed "but what I do know is what happens if we don't put together this skull. Faye dies we don't have a choice" Diana let a single tear fall.

"Let's get started" Blackwell interrupted. He knelled in front of the crystals and started chanting moving his hand over each one. Slowly a flame appeared over each one, he stopped chanting and grabbed two there flames going out. "Each one of you come forward and take two crystals" he instructed. The two witches walked forward so they stood side by side with Blackwell. Cassie leaned down first and grabbed the first one hesitantly, and then reached for the second she looked to Diana as she followed exactly what Cassie did. Blackwell threw the crystals he had grabbed out into the water; Cassie did exactly as he did while Diana raised an eyebrow reluctantly throwing hers to about the same place.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"We wait for the skull to come to us" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Faye sat struggling against her chains when she felt as though her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and yanked on the chains that easily spit apart this time. She breathed out in happiness "Please let this be happening" she said standing up and running to the door. She tried the handle but the door was locked focusing her energy on it the door unlocked "Oh I am so back" she smirked walking out the door. She walked around the corner and saw the witch hunter that had pushed her against the poll standing with his back to her. She went to go back and turn down a different hallway when she changed her mind. She walked in slamming the door behind her, he turned around. "My phone?" she asked, he pulled a knife from his pocket and walked closer. Using her magic she flung him against the wall knocking him unconscious. Going into his pocket she grabbed her phone "Who's a little girl now" she spat. Faye walked out of the room and dialed her mother.<p>

"_Faye are you alright?"_ Dawn asked.

"Mom I'm so, so sorry but I've kind of got myself into a lot of trouble and I need your help" Faye whispered "the thing is, I know I'm a witch."

"_I know_" said Dawn "_just tell me where you are_" she begged.

"How do you know?" Faye asked "Have you been reading my journal?"

"_Faye_" Dawn snapped "_It doesn't matter just tell me where you are_."

"Eben has us on the ferry boat" Faye stated "and I can't get out because their guarding all the exits."

"Eben" Dawn cried "Oh my god I'm coming to get you alright."

"He has demons in him mom" said Faye "so if you have any kick ass magic you've been hiding now would be the time to use it." All of the sudden Faye was pushed against the wall and dropped her phone that broke as it hit the floor. "Get off me" Faye screamed using her magic to throw him across the room. Once he was unconscious she fled from the room, her phone forgotten on the ground.

* * *

><p>Diana stood impatiently by the water her arms crossed over her chest straining at the spot they had thrown the crystals. "It's coming" Cassie said stepping into the water.<p>

"Cassie what are you doing?" Diana asked.

"I can feel it" she said taking another step. Diana looked to Blackwell who was just standing there a huge grin on his face. The water by Cassie started bubbling out came a large gooey like substance.

"Hurry pick it up while it's still forming" Blackwell called out. Cassie reached down and did as he said and Diana watched as a look of pleasure washed over her face. Cassie started breathing heavily as she brought the blob to the beach.

"It's power is amazing" she breathed out dropping it to the sand but keeping her hands on it.

"Diana now you" Blackwell said positioning her in front of it.

"It's okay" Cassie comforted her "In fact it's awesome." Diana hesitantly reached down setting her hands on it and never had she ever felt anything so good. The two sisters started gasping for air.

"Whatever happens don't remove your hands" instructed Blackwell, Diana took a large gulp as the blob started shaping itself to a skull. "It's done" he said excitedly Diana shot up letting go running a hand through her hair while Cassie kept holding it. Blackwell walked over and took the skull form Cassie "It's ready." Diana followed him as he began to walk off but Cassie didn't move

"Why can't I hold it?" Cassie asked.

"No they are waiting for us every second counts" Diana stated angrily.

"This is going to stop Eben?" Cassie asked her father "Kill the demons inside him?" Blackwell nodded his head. "It's just hard to imagine" she said stroking the skull "I mean it's so beautiful."

"The skull reflects your own power" he said smiling "without limitations."

"It's like you said I felt my connection to it" she said taking it from her.

"But Diana's right" He called after her "Were in a hurry, just give it back to me."

"Why can't I be the one to use the skull against Eben?" asked Cassie.

"Because your dark magic isn't advanced enough" he answered "You don't know what you're dealing with now give it back."

"Ya why can't Cassie do it?" Diana asked standing beside her sister "She's just as connected to it as you are, if she needs help you can guide her."

"Nice touch" he said "Playing up your connection to the skull."

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie "I just want to be the one to kill Eben; we all have the same goal right?"

"No Cassie, we don't have the same goal, but we will" he said using his magic to knock both girls unconscious.

* * *

><p>Faye was walking down a hallway when an arm shot you and pulled her back "Faye" Jake smiled pulling her into a hug.<p>

"It's good to see you too, thanks for coming" she said hugging him back.

"If anything had happened to you" Melissa cried.

"Where's Diana?" Faye asked.

"With Cassie trying to put the skull together" Jake answered but was all the sudden thrown across the room. Eben stood in the door way for the hallway. He used his power the fling Faye and Melissa against the walls.

"I can't move" Faye exclaimed as the three of them lied side by side.

"Time to die" Eben smirked and Faye watched as the demons slithered under the skin of his forehead.

* * *

><p>Diana awoke on the floor of the abandoned house to Cassie nudging her. Seeing Blackwell looking at a book they stood up and tried to walk out of the house but were burned. Diana looked down at the circle that surrounded them on the ground. "I'm sorry but I need you both here" Blackwell said walking towards the girls.<p>

"But we need the skull to stop Eben, who's on the ferry" stated Cassie.

"Ya" Blackwell sighed "Maybe some of the others will find a way to stop him" Diana let the tears fall from her eyes "It doesn't really matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Cassie asked.

"I know this is hard to understand" said Blackwell "but everything that I have done, everything that I am doing is for you" he pointed to the two of them "soon you'll be free, free to be the witches you were always meant to be" Diana cried thinking of how she was never going to see Faye again.

* * *

><p>"The ash is blocking our power" cried Melissa as the three of them struggled against the chains.<p>

"I'm getting really tired of these ropes and this stupid poll" Faye spat.

"Your friends abandoned you" said Eben coming into the room "I may not have the crystal but at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you burn."

"You don't have to do this" Melissa cried.

"But I do because of what you are" said Eben "abominations."

"You do realize demons among other things" Faye snapped Eben just smirked using his power to create a ring of fire around them. They cried out and coughed as the smoke hit them.

"Condemning us" Jake yelled "You're the one that should burn."

"You should be grateful Jake" Eben called out "Now you can finally join your parents." They screamed fighting against the ropes as Eben walked out of the room the whole room catching on fire. They screamed as loud and Faye cried out knowing she wouldn't see Diana again before she died.

"Mom" Faye screamed as she saw her mom enter the room. Dawn used her new power to get rid of all of the flames and break the chains holding them to the poll. Faye ran to her mother falling into her embrace. The group was running outside when they heard a scream.

"Where's Eben?" Jake's asked.

"Come on" Dawn said trying to pull him.

"Take them I'll meet you outside.

"What are you doing?" Melissa called after him.

"Jake" Faye yelled.

"We've got to go" said Dawn pushing the two girls out.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever plan on killing Eben?" Cassie asked her father as he walked in circles around the skull. "You didn't did you? You just needed Eben to scare us into finding the crystals."<p>

"The witch hunters have always been the best way to galvanize witches" he smirked.

"You did it before sixteen years ago" Cassie cried "You lead our parents to the same ferry boat to fight the witch hunters you left them to die."

"Why manipulate them to have children and then send them off to be killed?" Diana asked.

"So we'd become orphans" said Cassie "a circle of broken vulnerable, easy to manipulate witches desperate to find a leader to help battle our enemy's, but my mother figured it out she tried to get the others not to go, she and Ethan tried to kill you."

"Ya" Blackwell sighed "That was disappointing, but it gave me a good opportunity to disappear and wait for you to be ready, which you are."

* * *

><p>"Charles" Dawn called out as they made it to the outside of the boat. Faye gasped as she saw the demons slithering under the skin of his face. "Charles what have you done?"<p>

"Tell Diana that I love her" he stuttered out to Faye before jumping off the boat into the water.

Diana and Cassie watched as Blackwell chanted at the skull. The symbol that was once on the ceiling of the basement appeared on the floor under the table the skull rested on. Diana gasped as the skull started turning Black "If you're not using the skull to kill witch hunters what is it for?" Cassie asked.

"To kill witches" Blackwell admitted "Every single one without Balcoin blood" Diana stepped forward in disbelief only one person on her mind _Faye._

"How can you kill witches?" Cassie asked.

"Because their weak" he answered "their weakness has kept us victims for too many years, the time has finally come for a cleansing, let's scorch the earth, lets burn the weak blooded and clear the way."

"For what?" asked Cassie.

"The other Balcoin children" he smiled four more born in other towns, raised in other circles and their coming here to join you."

"Jake's grandfather was right" Diana gasped "You want to build a circle of Balcoin witches."

"The perfect circle" he exclaimed "The purest race, together you will be a weapon more powerful than any crystal skull, you'll be able to destroy the witch hunter's once and for all and anything that stands in your way, we can change the world as a family." They heard the table move and all three pairs of eyes moved to Adam who laid on the ground his skin burning. "No" yelled Blackwell throwing him across the room.

"Adam" Diana and Cassie yelled at the same time.

"The skulls burning him" Cassie exclaimed as he screamed out "It's burning all of them." Cassie tried to use her magic to break the barrier keeping her and Diana inside the circle but it didn't work "My dark magic it's not strong enough." They watched as Blackwell flung Adam again.

"What do we do?" asked Diana, Cassie turned to her "I need your power. Diana grabbed her own throat, gasping for air she fell to her knees her heart beating in her ears.

"Cassie what are you doing?" she choked out.

"Killing you" answered Cassie, Diana choked as Cassie applied more pressure with her magic. All of the sudden she screamed her dark magic activating throwing them both out of the circle free.

"Together were stronger than he is" Cassie said standing up.

"What are you doing?" Blackwell asked as Cassie grabbed the skull.

"Reversing this spell" she answered pointing it at him, their powers battled but Cassie wasn't strong enough and John knew this she alone couldn't face him but the smile was knocked off his face when Diana's hand fell on top of Cassie's on the skull. His skin turned read burning he screamed still fighting them, he fell to his knees.

"Stop fighting it" he choked out "We share the same blood, were the same" he fell to the ground his body the color of ash. Diana released her hand and cried looking at Adam.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Diana stood in Cassie's living room with Cassie and Adam. Diana couldn't say anything she just stood there, Cassie went to the door when there was a knock. Melissa walked into the room first, followed by Jake Diana's heart sank when she didn't see Faye, but then the girl turned the corner and Diana ran into her arms crying. "If you ever do anything so stupid again" she cried. Faye's hand ran soothing circles on her back.<p>

"I know baby, I know" she kissed Diana's head "I love you so much."

"Look none of this should have ever happened" Cassie started looking at the group "I just wanted so badly to believe in him."

"John Blackwell fooled all of us" Melissa said from her spot on the couch.

"Ya but I should have known it was wrong" said Cassie "And I am sorrier then any of you will ever know."

"That's behind us" said Jake "Now we need to destroy the skull so none of this can ever happen again."

"How?" Faye asked "I thought it was indestructible."

"We could surround it with lead to block its power and so no one can ever detect it" Adam offered "and I don't know throw it in the middle of the ocean."

"I've used it before" said Cassie "I mean it's power is more than I've ever experienced, it's dark and seductive, look I don't want to go near it."

"Fine I'll do it" said Faye. Melissa and Diana turned to look at her.

"Definitely not you" said Melissa.

"Then who?" Faye asked "Ex witch hunter, evil princess number two" she joked.

"Adam" Cassie said "no one's more reliable" he smiled "Thank you for coming to save us today."

"I was useless" he frowned "Blackwell's power was too strong."

"Ya" said Jake "Adam should ditch the skull, all those moral merit badges should add up to something."

"Okay I'll do it he agreed.

"You know creating this horrible thing is what broke our circle, but we can't stay that way; I mean being divided is what Blackwell wanted."

"You want to rebind the circle?" Jake asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't" said Melissa "With Eben gone and Blackwell, maybe we should just lay low for a while."

"People, ghosts, demons they all started coming after us when we were bound might be safer if were not" said Adam

"Well we can still be together, even if were not bound" Faye reasoned "When you showed up and saved me on the boat" she added turning to Melissa "I knew we were connected even if it's not official anymore."

"Look Blackwell said there are more Balcoin's coming" said Cassie "everything he did, everyone he killed, or tried too is all because he wanted Diana and I to be a part of a Balcoin circle, but the six of us being bound together, I mean that's our greatest protection from letting that ever happen."

"I can't" Diana finally spoke her mind "I'm sorry I'm leaving town so I guess that's it" she said walking out.

"Diana, Diana wait" Cassie called after her. Faye stood up ready to follow her girlfriend out.

"I have to get away from here" Diana snapped at Cassie "From the memories of all this."

"I'm sorry about Charles" Cassie apologized "he saved all of us."

"He also did some terrible things" Diana sighed "Unforgivable things."

"Please stay" Cassie begged "bound or not you are my sister and you are the only family I have left."

"No matter where I go that is never going to change, but I have got to get out of here, I have lost almost everything, I don't even know who I am anymore."

"No one understands that better than me" Cassie cried "Okay that is exactly how I felt when I came to chance harbor, but you, you took care of me, now please just let me help you now."

"I know you had to activate my dark magic for us to get free" said Diana "but now that I felt it's power I never want to feel it again, I cannot get away from dark magic and be with you at the same time, I'm sorry" she said walking out. Faye opened the door and ran after her.

"Where you even planning on telling me?" she asked tears falling.

"Faye" Diana cried in her arms.

"It's okay" she said helping Diana into the car. The drive to Diana's was quiet and when they got there Faye helped her pack her bags and got in the car driving to Faye's. Diana didn't even notice what was going on until Faye slammed the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked when Faye got back in the car.

"Going with you" Faye smiled "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Diana kissed her pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "So where are we going" Faye asked "I told you I would take you away if you ever wanted."

"Somewhere warm and far away" Diana sighed grabbing Faye's hand.

**So there you have it, the end of the main story line. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I loved every minute of writing this. I don't know how soon the next chapter with the first flash forward will be up. Since it's a lot more of my own creativity and with the fact that I have to go back to school tomorrow but I will try to have one up by Sunday at the latest. Thanks all of you guys that have stuck with this story you guys are my inspiration! I don't know if I will start another story for a while after this one but I'll let you all know maybe a few one to two shots here or there. I also wanted to let you guys know that i do plan on going through and editing my chapters after a little while so if you get any notifications that's probably why.**


	19. New Beginings

**Hey guys, can I just say how crazy it is that this is my last chapter. I can't believe it has been over a year since I started this story and I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. And Thank you all that stuck with my story it means a lot. If you guys haven't already noticed I went back over the last couple of days and edited and rewrote some stuff in the previous chapters. I hope you guys enjoy the changes as much as you liked the originals. A lot of you have asked me if I'm going to do a sequel to this and the answer is probably not. I may do other things but to me this story has reached an end. I may start something new soon I am taking recommendations for shows or couples. So here you guys have it, the last chapter of Imagine me & you! Enjoy it is mainly just cute fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle or any of the characters.**

**Summary: This is the story of two witches who have to fight for something they never thought would happen. Two witches who are complete opposites but are bound together by magic. Two witches searching for who they are. This is the story of Faye Chamberlin and Diana Meade & how against all the odds they found something good out of all the bad. Warning Femeslash if you don't like don't read. Mentions of Diadam, Cadam, Cake, Nelissa & of course Fayana!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Three Months Later-<strong>

Diana awoke the warm summer breeze blowing in through the open windows. Slowly stretching the sleep from her body Diana took in their hotel room. The white walls the light wooded furniture the pictures of sandy beaches on the walls. She stood up slipping on the white puffy robe that hung on the bed post and went to stand on the balcony. This had been her sight for the last three months the white sand and the clear blue waters. After everything that had happened at the end of the school year Faye had kept her promise and taken Diana as far as she could. They had made their way down the coast of Florida staying in various hotels just enjoying how each one had something special to them. And as the summer went on Diana had forgotten all about Chance Harbor and being a witch. She had forgotten everything she had left behind. It was all about her and Faye. The two would spend their days on the beach and out in the towns and at night Faye would find a way to make each night special planning little dates and making love to her. Diana chuckled to herself as Faye came and wrapped her arms around her bringing her from her thoughts.

"Good morning love" Faye smiled placing a kiss in her hair.

"Morning" Diana sighed leaning back into her touch.

"How do you want to spend our last day in paradise?" she questioned handing Diana a cup of coffee from the desk.

"Agh don't remind me" Diana whined "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"I know" Faye sighed pulling Diana back to the bed. "But you know as much as I do that we have to go back for senior year."

"I would like to be done with high school" Diana chuckled setting her head on Faye's shoulder. "I just don't want the dark magic sister drama that comes with going back. I haven't had to deal with almost dying in three months it's a miracle." Faye smiled and kissed her.

"You grandmother called again this morning, she wants to make sure your positive about me moving in with you back home" Faye pulled the phone out of her pocket. The two had been smart enough to turn their phones off when leaving and got a new one that only Diana's grandmother and Dawn had the number to.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" Diana reached up to caress Faye's face and connected their lips again. Pulling away Faye looked into her eye's looking for any doubt in her eye's finding none Faye crawled to the end of the bed grabbing something from one of her hoodie pockets. Diana watched as she made her way back over.

"I don't really know what your plans are after this year, where you want to go to school if you even want to go back to school" Faye began. "But if there is anything this last year has shown me it's that life is too short. We have lost so much this year and Diana I don't want to be like our parents only being together because they were having all of us, so I guess what I'm saying is if we make it through this next year would you maybe want to marry me?" Faye revealed the little box she had hidden in her hands. Diana gasped not knowing what to say. Happy tears poured from her eyes as she connected their lips. "Is that a yes" Faye asked with a smile.

"Yes you idiot it's a yes" she kissed her again.

"Good" Faye smiled slipping the ring on her finger. "I know were young and it doesn't have to be next summer we can wait until your done with school if you want I just want to know that there is definitely something to live for waiting for me at the end of the day."

"I am one hundred percent yours" Diana stared into her eyes and whipped a stray tear from her cheek "no matter what happens." The two girls settled into the bed together their hands connected.

"Could you have even imagined this freshman year" Faye chuckled.

"No" Diana laughed "I was Adam's girl back then it was all I knew." Faye smiled at her.

"But now you know there's better" she teased earning an eye roll from Diana. "Just imagine it though, imagine me and you ten years from now, where do you see us?"

"Truthfully? Diana asked "I see us in a house, married and with a child. I see us happy."

"A child?" Faye asked with eyebrows raised "good luck with that one Meade there is no way I'm pushing anything out of my whoha." Diana's laughter echoed around the room leaving them in a peaceful silence.

"I love you Faye Chamberlin" Diana's voice broke the silence.

"I love you Diana Meade" Faye smiled pulling her in close.

* * *

><p>The two day car ride home had been pretty quiet between both girls taking turns driving and sleeping. Faye pulled into the driveway of the Meade household. The lights were dark signaling that Diana's grandmother wasn't there. Faye turned to wake Diana but, just ended up staring at her for a few moments. There was no doubt in Faye's mind that Diana Meade was the most beautiful girl she had ever met and watching her curled against the window, hair messed from sleeping in a car Faye knew that she loved Diana with every part of her body. Faye slowly got out of the car and ran up to the door unlocking it and carrying their bags in before walking to Diana's car door. Slowly opening the door Faye unbuckled the other brunette and carried her into the house bridal style. "Faye?" Diana asked slipping into consciousness.<p>

"Shh baby go back to sleep" Faye whispered setting her in the bed. Diana smiled and closed her eyes when Faye lifted the covers over her. Walking back down stairs Faye stopped in the kitchen grabbing a glass of wine from the kitchen and settled herself in the chair by the fire place. Using her magic to light it Faye smiled _I will never get tired of that feeling _Faye thought. Reaching for her real phone from one of the bags Faye looks it over. She hasn't touched it since they left. It light up the silver apple symbols shining brightly at Faye. She knew Diana wouldn't sleep for long without her but she needed to know what she was going to be up against in the next few weeks.

_Faye we need you guys their here –Cassie_. The first one read.

_I don't know where you guys are but this is looking worse and worse –Adam._

_Faye I haven't heard from you guys please tell me your better than we are –Melissa_

_My grandpa wasn't lying the other Blackwell's are here looking for Cassie and Diana stay away –Jake_. Faye was beginning to get worried reading these deciding to stop now she turned it back off. "Faye" Diana called rounding the last step of the stair case.

"Right here babe" Faye said standing up and grabbing her hand letting Diana lead her back to the bed. Faye laid there after Diana had fallen back to sleep. Her mind wouldn't settle. "I will always protect you" she whispered into Diana's hair. "You will get everything you imagined I promise" she kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short and I'm sorry about that but I thought it was best to leave it here and open so that if I chose I can continue, but that is closed enough to be considered an ending. I really hope you enjoyed my story and thank you all for reading it. Fayana Lives On! You guys are what keeps this fandom living! please review and let me know what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
